Checkmate
by Maddie Rose
Summary: Tobi has always feared her powers. When she is taken in by Charles Xavier, she finally feels safe. Little does she realise that coming to accept herself and her abilities is the biggest challenge of all. First Class. Havok/OC
1. Welcome to Vegas

**Chapter One: Welcome to Vegas**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided I would revamp this first, just because I wasn't happy with some aspects of the story. Tobi's powers will have changed a bit, and some other minor changes will take place, just because I found her to be a bit Mary-Sue. It shouldn't take too long, I'd appreciate reviews, but I'm not hugely fussed if you don't because this is a rewrite and you'll have seen most of it before.**

**After I finish the rewrite, I will start up Stalemate, a sequel. It'll probably be a bit different to what I had before, but stay tuned for updates on this, which should be fairly quick if my uni schedule allows!**

* * *

><p>Moira McTaggert's heels clicked along the road as she crossed the street, narrowly dodging a taxi before following the rest of the scantily-clad girls towards the Hellfire Club. She felt exposed in her underwear, but knew that it was the only form of infiltration. She silently congratulated herself on her quick thinking – but then again, that was why the CIA had recruited her. She had an eye for detail, and so as she glanced around the neon-lit streets of Vegas, she noticed more than a few oddities.<p>

There was a young boy wearing a beanie was busking on the sidewalk, strumming at his guitar with his fingers fumbling over the strings. He was inexperienced and the guitar was out of tune, yet still, he stubbornly persisted. Moira thought it was rather late for busking, but considering the boy's grubby appearance, he was probably homeless and desperately seeking money. He had quite feminine, pretty-boy features, and dark green eyes that seemed to search his surroundings almost as suspiciously as Moira searched her own. Slightly troubled, she walked into the Hellfire Club along with the other girls.

Beanie Boy snapped to attention the moment Moira entered the Hellfire Club. She had seemed way too intuitive for his liking, so he had tried not to bring any unwanted attention upon himself. He carefully placed the guitar back into it shabby case, along with the night's meager earnings, and hoisted it up. His green eyes narrowed in concentration and his grimy face was focused as he sets his sights on the man standing outside the club in a suit and diamond-encrusted gold watch. _This_ was what he was here for.

Beanie Boy took a deep breath and steeled himself. Car horns tooted all around him and limousines were pulling up at the sidewalk at consistent intervals. Beanie Boy knew that Fiddler was counting on him for this, and he couldn't afford to let him down. He strolled almost casually past a group of men in penguin suits, a dirty little street urchin among the wealthy. They didn't even look at him because he was worth nothing.

A smile worked at the corners of Beanie Boy's lips as he reached out and unclipped the gold watch from the man's wrist, before slipping it into his pocket. The man seemed to feel something, becoming discontent, but Beanie Boy quickly replaced the feelings with his own, soothing the man, lulling him once more into a state of contentment. By the time the man even realised his watch was gone, Beanie Boy would have already disappeared.

He smirked to himself as he quickly changed route and headed down a side alley. It should have been abandoned at this time of night, but all sorts of criminals and miscreants lurked about the place. Criminals, Beanie Boy could deal with. It was only when he sensed two men following him that he started to worry. He was not a psychic or telepath – fairly close, but not quite close enough – but still Beanie Boy could sense the individual differences between one person and another. These two meant trouble.

"Oi! We saw that!" One of the men shouted loudly. "What you doing stealing on our turf, Tobi?"

Beanie Boy – or rather, Tobi – kept up his brisk pace, ignoring the two men trailing behind him. He could run if he really wanted to, but these two had been picking on him for so long that he would relish a fight. A smile curved the corners of Tobi's lips as the two men behind him gained speed.

"Hey!" yelled the same man, anger rising in his voice. "I'm talking to you, brat!"

Tobi whirled around to face the men, his grip tightening on the guitar case as they sprinted towards him. He could feel their emotions, tell that they were prepared to beat him to a pulp. Knowing people and how they felt and what they'd do made them somewhat easier to fight. The first man, the one who had called out to Tobi, rushed at him with a fist raised.

Tobi swung his guitar case in a quick circle so that it clipped the man in the jaw. He howled in rage and staggered backwards as the second man, the one with the mustache, came at Tobi. Despite the constricted space, Tobi managed to sweep his foot in an arc and knock Mustachio to the ground. The first man – Tobi liked to think of him as Shouter – was back on his feet by this stage.

Tobi grinned as he bounced on the balls of his feet, preparing to strike. When he'd started in this business, he'd quickly realised there'd be competition – and therefore he had learned to be fast, lightning fast. It was something he had learned by instinct. To Tobi, the ability to be quick came like someone jumping at the sound of a gunshot – a reaction by now.

"Hello, boys," Tobi said in a sardonic voice, cocking an eyebrow. "Looking for trouble, are we? Well, here I am."

Shouter snarled. "No one beats me, brat."

Tobi just shrugged nonchalantly. "If that's what helps you sleep at night."

He swung a roundhouse kick, which Shouter dodged…but then the guitar case swung around as well, slamming the man into a wall. He hit his head with quite some force and slid to the ground, lying in a crumpled heap on the concrete. Tobi turned and raised his eyebrows at Mustachio, who was gritting his teeth as he staggered to his feet, nervously eyeing Shouter's motionless form. The two men were a lot bigger than Tobi and if they managed to get him, he'd be down for sure, but he was a lot quicker than them and so if he kept his fast pace up and they didn't manage to beat him down, he could win.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Mustachio lunged at Tobi, who threw down the case and kicked it behind him. Tobi sensed that Mustachio was angry and rather embarrassed at being shown up, so he saw the fist before it hit him, and he moved quickly, his booted foot making contact with the man's forehead. He watched in satisfaction as Mustachio slumped to the ground beside Shouter. Tobi picked up the battered guitar case and slung it over his shoulder, continuing on his merry way.

"People these days."

* * *

><p>Tobi restrained a smug smile as he presented Fiddler with the gold watch, checking to make sure the quality was good and that the little thief hadn't nabbed a fake. Fiddler observed the boy with an impassive expression. Tobi had come to them two years ago and in that time, Fiddler hadn't figured out anymore about him than he had known to start with. All he knew was that Tobi was an orphan, or so he claimed.<p>

Fiddler didn't question him because – well, aside from the fact that Tobi was his best thief, the boy also possessed some strange habits at times. He never understood why Tobi never took his beanie off, not even when he slept. Bishop, another young thief, had tried once…and Tobi had broken his fingers for his trouble. What was so important to him about that beanie? Fiddler didn't think he would ever know.

"Well done, kid," Fiddler nodded his approval as he put the watch in along with all the rest of Tobi's gatherings from the month's work, "That can't have been easy."

"I think I deserve a little extra," Tobi interjected quickly, knowing that he was daring for asking a bit of a raise on this one. "I was taken on by two of those ruffians from the new gang…dunno what it's called."

Fiddler raised his eyebrows and observed Tobi disbelievingly. He'd gone up against two men, yet there wasn't a scratch or bruise on him anywhere. He shook his head slowly, laughing. The boy was fast, there was no doubt about that, but he thought it more likely that Tobi was telling tall tales.

"Nice try, Tobi. You expect me to believe that? Off with you, go on."

Tobi stood his ground. The boy was brazen, Fiddler would give him that much. He never seemed to know when he should hold his tongue.

"I'm not lying! I hit them both with my guitar case."

Fiddler just shrugged and Tobi seethed as he realised that the man didn't believe him. He headed up the stairwell to the tiny room he shared with two other boys, Digit and Bishop. Both were older than Tobi and despised the fact that he was Fiddler's best thief. They had been stealing for years, while Tobi had been skilled at pick-pocketing from the day he arrived. Tobi didn't think it was because of any real talent at stealing, but of the emotions he managed to churn out to placate his victims, make sure they didn't even realise what was happening at the time.

"What's the matter?" Digit mocked him from where he lazed on the top bunk. "Didn't you manage to get the watch? Shame. Fiddler will have to send someone with more…experience."

Tobi ignored them and stormed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. He wrinkled his nose at how filthy it was. Fiddler would probably get him to clean it for his recent attitude. Tobi knew there was something very different about him, different from anyone else. He'd known it for five years now. He had had his arm broken by Digit and he hadn't felt a thing. He could sense other people's emotions. He had extremely good senses and his reflexes…they were like nothing anyone had ever seen. It was as if for Tobi, time slowed down and allowed him to move faster.

What was he, exactly? He didn't know anyone else who had the sort of abilities he possessed…so he felt like a freak, uncomfortable in his own skin. Soon enough, he would break away from Fiddler's little gang of thieves. The only thing was, he'd been convincing himself that he would leave ever since he'd arrived…and he was still there.

* * *

><p>"So, who are we looking for this time?" Erik Lehnsherr asked rather boredly as he and Charles Xavier roamed the streets of Las Vegas. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were out of place. A scantily-clad woman raised her eyebrows suggestively at Erik, but he ignored her. He and Charles were looking for another mutant, but Charles's description had been rather vague.<p>

Charles himself was rather confused. Most mutants that Charles could find were open-minded, but this mutant – this _child_ – was a different story entirely. All Charles knew was that his name was Tobi, he had green eyes, he was approximately fourteen and he was around Raven's height.

"His name is Tobi. He has green eyes and…I'm not sure what else. I don't even know what his ability is."

Erik laughed mirthlessly and shook his head in disbelief. From the sound of it, this mutant had the ability to seal himself off from telepaths like Charles. It looked like whoever this kid was, he was not only powerful, but most likely he didn't _want _to be found.

"So how do you know he's here?" Erik asked almost mockingly, "A lucky guess?"

"I saw his surroundings, Erik," Charles replied a little frostily. He was curious about this child, because he hadn't known another mutant who could block out his power unless they themselves were a telepath. Normally such powers came on the cusp of adolescence, so the boy was extremely powerful for a mutant of his age. If he had been a little older, it would be most understandable, but…

"Hey, you!"

Erik and Charles stared across the street as a boy in a beanie sprinted down the street…but he was fast, unnaturally so. The boy moved with a speed that couldn't be normal. He had to be a mutant and Charles felt a surge of recognition as he turned to Erik and nodded.

"I think we've found Tobi."

Simultaneously, both men broke into a run.


	2. Finding October

**Chapter Two: Finding October**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, only a few minor changes to this chapter, such with Tobi's powers and some of her interactions. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Tobi was reciting all the curse words he knew in his head as he tore down the sidewalk, roughly shoving past anyone in his way. He had only been caught stealing once before and that time, he'd nearly been shot. Tobi had no desire to look down the barrel of a gun ever again unless he was the one about to pull the trigger, and there was no doubting that his pursuers would be carrying guns.<p>

He wheeled left down a side alleyway, but he had barely run four steps before he was jerked off his feet. For Tobi, the strange thing about this was that no one was touching him…the invisible force was tugging at his metal belt and he struggled fervently, kicking frantically at thin air as he was hoisted higher.

Tobi was spun around and immediately found himself facing two men who had walked into the alleyway. The taller one, perhaps in his early thirties, had his hand raised as if he was reaching out to Tobi…and Tobi's eyes widened as he realized that the man was the one levitating him in such a strange manner.

The smaller man was a little younger, in his late twenties, and he was frowning in confusion as the taller man lowered Tobi to the ground. Tobi was suddenly curious, because he could tell that the taller man, at least, had strange abilities…just like he did. He was curious, but not afraid. Perhaps there were others like him out there after all. His green eyes were like huge emerald orbs of shock.

"Tobi, there is no need to be afraid of us," the smaller man said in an English accent. His voice was quiet and serene. For some inexplicable reason, Tobi felt the urge to trust him…and he relaxed slightly without meaning to. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is my friend Erik Lehnsherr. Neither of us is here to hurt you."

Tobi felt a sudden presence in his mind, a wandering alien who had no permission to be there. Frightened, Tobi pushed at the presence, trying to force it out…but oh, it was strong. Charles threw a surprised look at Erik, before focusing his attention completely on Tobi.

_It's alright, Tobi. You can hear me because I am a telepath. You can trust me. Your mind is very strongly fortified._

Tobi moved closer to the two men, taking one cautious step at a time. He had no clue how he had managed to start pushing this telepath back. Perhaps it was because of his own mental sensitivity, the ability to sense the emotions of others. Maybe that was what prevented Tobi's mind from becoming putty to Charles. Erik glanced at Charles a little impatiently.

"So, is this the kid we're looking for, or is he just a common thief?"

"She," Charles muttered, very softly.

Tobi started to hyperventilate, gazing from Charles to Erik and taking a stumbling step backwards in shock. How could they possibly know the truth? It had been concealed for over two years and now these men – men with strange powers like hers, but different – walked into her life and just…exposed that secret. Now she truly was afraid, of how powerful these two were that one of them had managed to discover what she had been hiding for long.

Erik frowned in puzzlement, until Charles leaned forward and grasped Tobi's beanie, pulling it from her head. Tobi wanted to fight back…yet at the same time, she found herself trusting this telepath. She scowled and Erik watched with a dispassionate expression as bronze hair fell free, past the girl's shoulders. Now that Charles thought about it, he should have realized the moment he saw Tobi. The 'boy' had had such a pretty, feminine face. It would also seem as though the barriers sealing Tobi's mind from him lowered once she wasn't suspicious. Trust was apparently the key to this girl's mind.

"How old are you, October Sutherland?"

Tobi knew better than to be shocked. This man seemed to know everything about her, so she just shrugged evenly.

"I don't know. You tell me. Besides, it's Tobi. Not October."

The hint of a smile quirked at the corners of Erik's lips. "She's a feisty one."

Tobi glowered at him and then relented. Now that Charles had been inside her mind, she realised that she had the ability to block telepaths, or at least waylay them to some degree. No wonder he hadn't known that Tobi was a girl upon first finding her. Apparently, he couldn't see all the details in her head…except when she stopped being suspicious and started to trust. Well, perhaps not trust…

"I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen."

Charles inclined his head. Posing as a boy, Tobi would seem a few years younger. She was a very wary girl and Charles could tell that it was going to take some time to get her to open up completely. However, he doubted she would have any trouble interacting with the other young mutants he and Erik had recruited. Tobi seemed tough as an old boot.

"You are very special, Tobi. You have abilities that are caused due to mutation. What I am trying to tell you is…there is no need for you to hide. You can embrace what you are, and I can teach you to do that. I can take you to a place where there are others like you…other mutants. You will be safe."

Tobi's green eyes narrowed in suspicion. In the environment she lived in, people didn't offer to help you unless there was something in it for them. She was unused to kindness and so she observed Charles and Erik with a hard expression.

"But…why?"

Charles blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Tobi planted her hands on her hips. "I mean, _why _would you want to help me? What's in it for you?"

Charles looked baffled and Tobi could see no hint of an ulterior motive on his face. She started to think perhaps – just perhaps – these guys were willing to help her because they understood how she felt, what it was like to be an outcast in society.

"Nothing at all. Just the desire to see you achieve your potential, Tobi. I can offer you security and a home…you would never have to steal from people again."

A rare smile crossed Tobi's face as she recognized that things in her life were starting to look up. She always had her powers to rely on if this Charles wasn't what he seemed, but from what she could tell of his emotions, he seemed genuinely willing to help. For years, she had just been another street urchin, worth nothing. Now she had met Charles Xavier, who was willing to show her how to be _somebody._

* * *

><p>When Tobi reached the military base, she recognised that something was a little off-beat. She turned to throw Charles an accusatory glare and her barriers automatically went up, forbidding him from accessing her mind. Was she being taken into custody for her crimes? Why would they be going to a military base, unless…a thought occurred to her, and it wasn't entirely a pretty one.<p>

"I want to know what's _really _going on. You need me to fight, don't you?"

Charles marvelled at how perceptive Tobi was and wondered if it was part of her ability. Possibly, as she did sense the changes in emotions which would lead her to understand what was happening. Reluctantly, he heaved a sigh and nodded. Tobi's expression hardened and her green eyes flashed with anger.

"You lied to me!"

Tobi didn't trust in her powers at all. The only thing she could do with them was hurt people and she had therefore developed a reluctance to use them…but it wasn't that simple. Tobi's powers were used almost involuntarily and she had come with Charles and Erik in the hope that she would be taught how better to control these abilities of hers.

"Please calm down, Tobi. I am not going to make you do anything that you don't want to. You are our guest here and there is…it is a complicated situation. I promise, I will explain everything to you once you settle in, but if you choose not to stay, I cannot disclose such information."

Tobi nodded slowly. She was still wary, but she leaned back in her seat and stared out the window as the car parked at the foot of the stone steps. Somehow, when Charles explained things, his soft tone and gentle words always made her feel calmer. It could also be the emotions that accompanied the words, a sort of soothing vibe that put her into a state of peace.

"So…there are others like me here – like with powers and everything?"

Charles inclined his head. "You'll get to meet them soon enough."

Suddenly, Tobi felt self-conscious. Her hair was her only vanity, and she brushed it every day with a comb she had hidden in the never-used bathroom cabinet. It was a little ruffled now from being stuffed up inside her beanie, but it wasn't her hair that was the problem. Tobi felt dirty and grimy, and was well aware that the too-big clothes meant to hide her curves swamped her frame. What would these other mutants think of her? She firmly decided she wasn't going to care. She had spent years not caring what others thought, and it wouldn't do to start caring now.

Tobi followed Charles and Erik as they showed her around the place. It was…cold. There was very little décor and it was clearly designed for practicality rather than comfort. She didn't like it much. When Charles opened the doors to the games room, Tobi saw that there were other people in there, people who were now staring at her. She lifted her chin and observed them all. Just because she looked like a rag-tag street urchin didn't mean she should be looked down upon.

"Who's this?"

It was an auburn-haired woman who had spoken. She was dressed formally and appeared around the same age as Charles. Despite Tobi's unkempt appearance, the woman smiled as she approached and held out her hand for the girl to shake. She exuded calm and caution, and Tobi understood that this woman was a professional.

"I'm Moira McTaggert. You must be…"

"I thought you were bringing back a guy." It was a blonde boy, nineteen at the oldest. He frowned across at Erik and Charles and it was the way he ignored her completely that pissed Tobi off. She hated being treated as though she didn't exist. "Didn't you say a guy called Tobi?"

"Her name is Tobi," Charles replied patiently, placing a hand on Tobi's shoulders to placate her due to the fact that he could sense the anger radiating from her. "Alex Summers, this is October Sutherland."

Alex's lips curved into a derogatory smirk as he finally registered Tobi. She thought he was actually pretty hot, fairly tall and quite muscular. He looked like a typical high school jock as he folded his arms and observed her with critical blue eyes.

"Yeah? What's her power, being filthy?"

Tobi lost it. She pushed off Charles's restraining hand and went straight at Alex, sprinting across the room so fast that to the others, it was almost as if she'd teleported. Tobi shoved Alex hard in the shoulders so that he slammed into the wall, before she grabbed a fistful of his grey sweatshirt.

"You want to be careful, Alex," she told him in a low voice, "If you want to mess with me, I'm not afraid to get rough."

It was quite an amusing sight, watching a girl who couldn't have weighed more than 50 kilos pinning Alex against the wall despite the fact that the blonde boy was a good few inches taller than her. Charles bit back a smile.

"Ready to say sorry, big guy?" Tobi demanded. She could feel the anger and embarrassment radiating off Alex, and knew that she had immediately started off on the wrong foot with him. Maybe she'd created an enemy as soon as she'd arrived. The thought wasn't a very appealing one.

Humiliated at being pushed around by this girl, Alex scowled as Tobi finally released him. He shoved her aside as Tobi stared dispassionately down at him. Then she turned on her heel and went to meet some _civilised _people. A pretty blonde girl around the same age as Alex came up to Tobi and smiled. She smiled at the sight of Alex picking himself up off the ground, looking infuriated.

"Hey, I'm Raven. Nice job with Alex over there. He can be kind of a jerk."

Tobi raked back her hair in frustration. "Yeah, I noticed."

Raven then went about introducing Tobi to the others. There were two other boys and girl around the same as Raven and Alex. The girl was dark-haired and dark-eyed with caramel skin and she introduced herself as Angel. One of the boys was very tall and rather shy, with brilliant blue eyes and dark hair. His name was Hank McCoy. The other was freckle-faced and ginger-haired and his name was Sean Cassidy. The last member of the group was an ebony-skinned man of about Erik's age who introduced himself as Darwin.

"You're a little messy," Raven said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she observed Tobi, "Take a shower and I'll fix you up and get you some clothes, okay?"

* * *

><p>Tobi was a person who relied a lot on first impressions. She had immediately decided that she wanted Raven as a friend. The girl had been very kind to Tobi, probably pleased to have yet another girl as a companion. Tobi was well aware that she was the youngest of the group of mutants. She had also decided that she didn't like Alex and the feeling seemed mutual. She could never remember being so…well, clean. After her shower, the girl staring back from the mirror seemed a foreigner. Having spent so long pretending to be a boy, it was almost as if Tobi had forgotten how to be a girl.<p>

Raven had judged them as being around the same size and had generously given Tobi some of her clothes. She had the same sort of kindness Charles possessed and when Tobi had asked if Raven was his sister, she had laughed a little uncomfortably and said that they had been best friends since childhood, and that she was technically his foster sister.

"Uh, Raven? I'm not so sure about these clothes."

The door to the bathroom opened and Raven leaned in the doorway, nodding approvingly. Tobi didn't think she had ever worn a skirt in her life…and this one came down mid-thigh. It showed off a lot of her legs, and the shirt…

Tobi laughed nervously, staring down at her cleavage. "It's official. I've been wearing guy's clothes for so long, I never even realized I had boobs."

Raven smirked. "Well, I'm sure the guys will spot the difference as soon as you walk in."

Tobi cringed. She wasn't sure she wanted to attract that sort of attention. She had lived in Las Vegas long enough to know how guys looked at girls when they only viewed them as objects. She didn't want that sort of look directed at her.

"Raven, do you have anything a little more…inconspicuous?"


	3. Takes Two To Tango

**Chapter Three: Takes Two To Tango**

Sean almost choked on his juice when the bronze-haired girl entered the kitchen. If it wasn't for those bright green eyes, he wouldn't have even recognized it as Tobi. Alex looked at Sean in alarm as he coughed and pointed at Tobi.

"Dude…"

Alex found himself staring at the girl who was following Raven to the fridge. She had on a pair of cargo pants and a black scoop-neck shirt. That was _Tobi_? Damn, someone got hot. He didn't know a shower and some decent clothes could make such a huge difference. Still, hot or not, she'd shoved him up against a wall, so he continued to eat his cereal with an indifferent attitude.

Even Hank was staring in disbelief at the transformation, although it wasn't that he thought she was hot rather than because it was such a change from seeing her grubby and dressed as a street urchin. Raven caught him and frowned, waving a hand in front of his face with a heavy sigh. Finally she clicked her fingers and Hank snapped out of it.

"Boys. You're all the same."

Tobi was uncomfortably away of her metamorphosis. She felt like a caterpillar that had become a reluctant butterfly. She caught Alex looking at her with a frown and pulled the finger without thinking. Did he have to try and make her feel little all the time?

"What?" she snapped at him as his scowl deepened, "Quit staring, why don't you?"

Alex just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his weetbix. He didn't need to deal with this obnoxious little brat. She was just a kid. How old was she anyway, seventeen? Sean's jaw had dropped so far that Alex thought it would probably hit the floor. He nudged him in the side, refraining from rolling his eyes. Sean was like that with every girl – he'd eyed Raven and Angel off countless times as they passed him by.

"Close your mouth before you start to drool."

Sean nodded approvingly as Raven and Tobi went to sit in the dining room with Angel and Hank. There was a smug smile across his freckled face.

"She's hot, man."

Alex snorted into his cereal. That was also what Sean had proclaimed about both Raven and Angel, before both had shown clear disinterest. Darwin came into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of orange juice, unscrewing the lid and draining the rest of it. He put the empty container into the bin and moved around to smack Sean around the back of the head as the boy continued to stare at Tobi in awe.

"Is your power looking like an idiot?"

* * *

><p>That evening, the teenagers – and admittedly, Darwin – sat around in the games room, attempting to get to know each other. Charles had got Hank to fill Tobi in on the details of the current missile crisis when she acknowledged the fact that she was going to be staying.<p>

The crisis had been started by a man named Sebastian Shaw, but more than that Charles did not disclose. They didn't quite know how best to deal with the situation…in fact, Charles and Erik were currently in a discussion with Moira and other members of the CIA about the next step they were going to take.

Tobi found out that aside from Raven and Hank McCoy, these mutants had been recruited by Charles and Erik within the past few days. Despite his youth, Hank was a prodigy and had invented Cerebro, which Charles had used to find them all. His abilities consisted of being incredibly intelligent, as well as being very agile and fast.

Angel had previously been a stripper. Darwin used to work as a taxi driver. Sean was just your average teenager who hadn't yet gone into university. Alex had been accepted into military custody, a decision he'd made himself. Tobi was curious about this, but decided not to ask questions about his time spent in prison. Alex disliked her enough as it was.

"We should think of code names," Raven suggested enthusiastically, blue eyes glittering with excitement, "We're government agents now, we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn!" Sean exclaimed, leaning back in his seat and giving Raven the once-over, "_I _wanted to be called Mystique."

"Well, tough, I called it." Raven then morphed into Sean, causing the others to gasp in surprise, including Tobi, who hadn't known what Raven's ability was. "And I'm way more mysterious than you." She turned back into herself and then faced Darwin calmly, as if nothing had just happened. "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well uh…Darwin's already a nickname," Darwin confessed, getting to his feet, "And you know, it sort of fits. Adapt for survival and all."

To demonstrate, he plunged his head into the fishbowl and immediately grew gills. Everyone laughed and for the first time in ages, Tobi found herself laughing, too. Charles had been right. This was the sort of safety and security she'd been searching for. Finally, she'd found a place where she was accepted and she didn't have to hide her bizarre abilities.

"What about you?" Darwin addressed Sean, who grinned widely.

"I'm going to be…Banshee."

Hank looked a bit confused. "Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?"

Sean grinned. "You might want to cover your ears."

Everyone including Tobi immediately jammed their fingers in their ears as Sean opened his mouth and whistled. The window opposite them shattered and Sean laughed easily as everyone took their hands away and looked at him in astonishment. Sean leaned back against the couch with a Coke in his hand, clearly pleased with himself.

"My stage name is Angel," Angel confessed, getting to her feet, "It kinda fits."

The dark-haired girl shrugged off her jacket and turned around so that the black markings on her arms Tobi had assumed to be tattoos fluttered to life. They all watched with amazement as Angel hovered about a foot in the air and did a twirl.

"You can fly?" Raven asked incredulously.

"That's not it," Angel held up a hand and then opened her mouth and spat something acidic that hissed as it made contact with the statue that stood on the lawn outside. Everyone applauded and Angel descended back to the ground, folding back her wings.

"What's your name?" Angel asked of Hank, who flushed bright red and looked too embarrassed to answer.

Alex's lips curved into a smirk as he set his drink can down. "How about big-foot?"

"Well, you know what they say about big feet," Raven quipped, before she looked down at Alex's feet with raised eyebrows. "And your feet are pretty small…"

Tobi couldn't quite restrain a smirk as Alex glowered at Raven. Apparently, Alex just wasn't good with people in general. Maybe it had something to do with all the time he'd spent in isolation. Tobi felt a little sorry for him. He was probably just anti-social and didn't know how to communicate.

Angel turned her attention upon Alex. "What about you, Alex? What can you do?"

Alex's expression darkened and Tobi thought she might finally have found someone who was afraid of their power as she was. He got up and head towards the broken fragments of glass that had once formed the window. The others crowded around the window frame as Alex stepped outside, carefully sidestepping the shattered glass. He whirled around and glared as Tobi came out after him, a deadpan expression on her face. The others were watching apprehensively from the remains of the window Sean had shattered. Alex scowled as Tobi walked across and stood right in his range.

"Tobi, get out of the way. The rest of you, stand back."

Alex was annoyed as Tobi just smirked, folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, you're showing off your powers and I'm showing off mine. What's the matter, big guy? Scared you might hurt me?"

Alex glared. "Yeah, actually. You should be, too. Now get back inside. You're irritating, but I don't think Charles would like it if I killed you."

Tobi just shrugged as if it didn't make any difference to her. "You can try if you want."

Alex rolled his eyes as the others stuck their heads out. He was really started to get a little pissed off. Not only were the others in the way, but now Tobi was messing around…yet Alex felt that if she was so certain, perhaps she really did have something that could withstand his energy blast. Gritting his teeth, he summoned the energy to him and whipped it around in bright red circles.

Tobi just stood there for a few moments with a secretive smile that spread slowly across her face. As Alex blasted the energy, Tobi moved with a speed that made feel like a blur, narrowly missing the sonic beams that headed her away. The others clapped and cheered in awe as Alex and Tobi relaxed. Tobi shot Alex a smug look as they headed back inside the games room, as if to say 'I told you so'.

"You should be Havok!" Raven declared, pointing animatedly at Alex, "And Tobi…you can be Jett!"

* * *

><p>"So what else can you do?" Raven asked as she painted Tobi's nails a fluorescent green. With Charles, Erik and Moira gone, Darwin and the teenage mutants had decided it was party time. Firstly, the girls had decided to have a 'girl's evening'. Tobi hadn't known what this even was until Angel and Raven had whisked her into Raven's room, started putting make-up on her and doing her hair, something she was totally new to.<p>

After the girls were done dressing up, they planned to sneak out and Darwin said he would drive them to the nearest pub so that they could all get a drink. Raven hadn't been so sure about leaving the military complex when Charles had told them to stay put, but the others had won her over eventually.

"Well, just fast reflexes mainly. Oh and I can sense what sort of emotions other people are feeling…sometimes."

"Really?" Raven raised her eyebrows, looking impressed. "Can you tell what I'm thinking about right now?"

Tobi concentrated, focusing on Raven. Yep, she could feel the older girl's mixture of anxiety and excitement about the night out and Raven looked pleased when Tobi relayed her findings. Across the room, Angel was sorting through Raven's clothes. However, while Tobi and Raven were both 5'7, Angel was only 5'2.

"Most of your clothes are a little big on me," she sighed as she shrugged off a slinky green dress of Raven's that had gaped on her small frame. Then Angel paused, taking in Tobi's green eyes and the matching colour of the dress. "Alright, Tobi, you are so wearing this dress."

Tobi grimaced. "Shit, no. I'm not a dress person. I'm just going out in this."

Raven and Angel exchanged horrified glances as they looked at Tobi's tracksuit pants and long-sleeved white shirt. They were going out for a night on the town and she wanted to wear something incredibly casual? It just wouldn't do.

"No way, honey," Angel interjected, grabbing Tobi by the arm and pulling her to her feet with some force, "You trust Raven and I. Sorry if I sound rude, but you've been disguised as a boy for the past two years. Dressing up sexy is what girls do. So you just try on this green dress, okay?"

Angel had opted for a black dress that had little beads and threads coming off it, and silver high heels to make her look even taller. Her hair was left out and she'd put silver glitter over her eyes. Raven, on the other hand, was wearing a loose-fitting blue dress and flats. Reluctantly, Tobi pulled on the green dress. While it had been a bit loose on Angel, it fit her snugly. It clung to her like a second skin, showing off her curves. The low neck showed her cleavage and she fiddled with it, but Angel smacked her hands away.

"Relax. You look hot."

Tobi forced herself to have patience as the other two girls fiddled with her hair, then practically attacked her face with make-up. When they finally done torturing her hair and face, Raven and Angel released her and practically shoved her in front of a mirror.

"You definitely don't look like a boy now, sweetie," Angel remarked with a wicked smile.

Tobi's eyes were rimmed with black, bringing out the green of her eyes. Her already tanned skin had a nice shine to it and her lips were now cherry-red. This was a far cry from the girl who had posed as a fourteen-year-old boy.

"I'm not eighteen yet," she reminded the other two, refraining from biting on her lip, "I'm not supposed to be in a pub."

Angel winked at her. "Who's going to be able to tell? You _look _eighteen. Hell, I don't know how you even passed for a guy in the first place with a body like that."

Tobi felt her cheeks flaming red. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Not at all," Raven convinced her firmly, "What we mean is, you're not exactly flat-chested or straight up-and-down."

Oh. Tobi got it now. "Well…I wore really loose clothes."

Raven just shrugged and Angel grabbed Tobi's hand, practically dragging her to the door.

"Come on. We have to show the boys how nice you are when you're all dressed up."

Tobi groaned. "Oh, God…"


	4. Damage Done

**Chapter Four: Damage Done**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sean's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he drank in the sight of a clearly uncomfortable Tobi. She looked so different in the clothes she wore, and his gawking caused Darwin to clock him around the back of the head when Sean's eyes rested on Tobi's cleavage. Alex was leaning against the wall and trying to look badass with his arms folded and a thoughtful frown on his face. Hank was blinking rapidly as if he couldn't take in the sight of three girls looking so amazing.<p>

"So are we going or what?" Tobi asked a little irritably, not understanding what the big deal was. Darwin nodded, jingling his car keys as they headed outside, Angel struggling to get down the stairs due to her high heels. The click-click-click on the pavement made Tobi very happy that she had worn flats. Beside Angel, Raven was chatting animatedly with Hank.

There were seven of them and by the looks of Darwin's car, it would only take five people. Angel seemed to realize the same thing and scooted around to the passenger seat as fast as her three-inch heels would allow.

"Shotgun!"

Tobi realized this meant she was stuck in the back with Alex, Raven, Hank and Sean – the latter of who offered her a sleazy little smile and patted his knee as he sat down, amidst the bickering and shoving of those cooped up in the back.

"You can sit on my lap if you want," he grinned at Tobi.

Tobi's green eyes narrowed. "Move."

She reached out and shoved Sean across, so hard that it was like a series of dominoes in the back seat as everyone toppled over. Across the far side, Raven looked quite cosy sidled up beside Hank, but he looked rather nervous. In the middle, Alex looked like he was very squashed and very annoyed. Tobi reasoned it was probably best for all of them if she didn't irritate him until they reached the nightclub Darwin had told them about.

In the passenger seat, Angel flicked between radio stations with a sparkling fingernail. In the back, the five teenagers wriggled uncomfortably in their restricted space and desperately hoped the nightclub wasn't too far away.

* * *

><p>They were wrong. It was a very irritating half-hour before Darwin finally pulled up in carpark of the <em>Konnect Nightclub. <em>It was shady-looking place with bright lights that reminded Tobi of some of the local haunts in Las Vegas. The moody atmosphere quickly morphed into something bubbly and happy as the teenagers filed out the car, talking excitedly.

"Tobi." Darwin grabbed Tobi's arm as she stepped out of the car. He drew her aside and there was a troubled expression on his face. "I can't let you drink, okay? You're underage and I'm supposed to be in charge. So it's just a soft drink for you, alright?"

Tobi yanked her arm from Darwin's grasp, annoyed. They'd all come to have fun – except her, because she was just a _kid _in Darwin's opinion. Wow, the others would never let her live that down, especially Alex. The others wouldn't be allowed to drink either, being only eighteen, but it looked like Darwin would turn a blind eye because they were, legally, _adults._

"I'm nearly eighteen," she reminded Darwin coolly, "I don't think one or two is going to hurt. Besides, even Angel and Raven agreed that I look old enough."

Darwin shook his head fervently. "It's not about how old you look. You're still seventeen. So just lay off the booze, right?"

Tobi just shrugged and stomped across the carpark, her flats slapping angrily against the ground as she caught up with Angel, who had been lingering around behind waiting for her. Seeing Tobi's pissed-off expression, she draped an arm around the younger girl's waist as they entered the club.

"What's the matter, hun?"

Tobi was blown away by the interior of the nightclub. It was dark with strobe lights and a glittering disco ball hanging overhead. The disco floor flashed different neon colours and dry smoke hissed out of a machine and created an atmosphere of mystery that got Tobi's adrenaline pumping. A devious thought entered her mind and she forced a smile and laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing. The others are already over at the bar. Let's go grab a drink and hit the dancefloor, yeah?"

Angel didn't know what Darwin had said to Tobi. What Angel didn't know wouldn't hurt her. The older girl shrugged and grinned as she reached the bar. The guy working there was cute in a boy-next-door way, perhaps a few years older than Angel. At her contagious smile, he found himself grinning rather idiotically back.

"A Bacardi coke for my friend and a Baileys for me," Angel winked, making the poor bartender nearly trip over his feet in his haste to fill up the glasses. Tobi was aware that Angel was flirting with the boy as he handed them their drinks and Angel paid for them.

"Cheers, Angel," Tobi said enthusiastically as she and Angel found a booth.

Tobi glanced around the nightclub. Darwin had reached the bar and was ordering a drink. Sean and Alex sat at another booth with their beers. Raven had managed to coax Hank into accompanying her to the dancefloor, where she'd twined her arms around his neck and was now smiling seductively.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Angel and Tobi were laughing raucously as Tobi helped Angel up onto the counter – not that the awestruck bartender attempted to prevent them – and ended up gaining the attention of most of the other patrons.<p>

"Check this out!" Tobi shouted loudly as Angel started to sway her body and swing her hips in the sensual motions of the stripper she'd once been. Tobi took a few steps back on the counter, clapping and cheering along with everyone else.

Over the other side of the bar, Sean and Alex stopped talking to glance across at the girls. Alex just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, taking another sip of his beer, but Sean noticed that his eyes didn't leave the scene. Sean watched in fascination as Tobi tossed back her bronze hair and started to dance. How could she ever have posed as a boy?

The bar patrons were cheering enthusiastically as Angel and Tobi pressed their backs together and tossed their hair wildly, looking like they did this all the time for kicks. Angel tripped and nearly stacked it off the counter, but Tobi caught her by the arm and yanked her back up. The two of them looked so alive, so energetic, that they captivated everyone…well, apart from one person.

Darwin was clearly disgruntled as he elbowed his way through the throng of half-drunk watchers and grabbed Angel's wrist, pulling her down from the counter so that she swayed on her stiletto heels. Darwin then turned his attention upon Tobi, who was still gyrating to the music like nothing was wrong.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Get down now!"

Tobi giggled and clapped her hands clumsily as if Darwin himself was a circus act. Her green eyes sparkled with glee and Alex, sensing that the show was over, nudged Sean with his foot and jerked his head towards Darwin.

"Come on. We'd better go and sort this out."

Darwin had pulled Angel outside, accompanied by a flirtatious Raven and somewhat relaxed Hank. Tobi, very drunk, staggered along behind them, laughing loudly as if the whole thing was a joke. She pouted and reached out to grab Angel's other arm.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy. We're having fun. Now we need to party more!"

Darwin turned to glance at her with clear disdain. "I told you, no drinking. You obviously didn't listen to me. So that's enough already, Tobi."

"I've been a bad girl," Tobi giggled and then hiccupped, her eyelids fluttering like manic butterflies. She swayed to and fro like a tree in a breeze."Naughty Tobi. Shouldn't drink. Oh well. Drinking only means we par-tay!"

Darwin rolled his eyes in disgust. He had dealt with enough drunken teenagers in his time, rolling around like mints in a box in the back seat, throwing up and leaving messes to be cleaned. Admittedly, Tobi wasn't the worse, but it still prickled at the old irritation he had reserved for those stupid enough to get themselves so intoxicated. Angel had wobbled off towards the car, but Tobi remained stubbornly insistent. She was so like herself even when off her face.

"I'm going back in," Tobi nodded fervently and decisively, "Yep. I'm going to have some more fun…"

Darwin quickly reached out and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from returning to the club. By this time, most of the others had recognized the fact that their night out had ended. There was the click of a car door opening and the muffled sound of music as Sean turned the radio on. Tobi bared her teeth and her eyes flashed with an animalistic light, her mouth forming a snarl as she ripped her arm from Darwin's grasp.

"Back off," she spat at him, and as Tobi took a step forward, Darwin, overawed and intimidated by her aura of power, took one back.

A fist swung out of nowhere, colliding with Tobi's face. Her head reeled back, bronze hair spinning in all directions. Darwin watched incredulously as Alex caught Tobi as she slumped into his grasp, as casually as if he made a habit of knocking out and catching girls every day. He shrugged at Darwin's stunned expression and hefted Tobi up and over his shoulder.

"She was getting on my nerves."

Darwin just heaved a sigh and waved a hand towards the car, not trusting himself to speak. What was it with these volatile teenagers? To be honest, he thought Alex had knocked Tobi out because she was fast becoming a danger, a danger in the form of possibly exposing her powers while drunk.

"What did you do?" Raven gasped as Alex propped open the door with his foot and clambered into the back seat along with the others, placing Tobi's limp form between Raven and Angel. Raven's eyes narrowed and she glared daggers at Alex. "Oh my God, you gave her the date rape drug, didn't you?"

Alex snorted. "Don't be stupid. It was Sean. You know he has the hots for her and this was the only way he could get her. Have some respect for the man."

"I did not!" Sean cried hotly from the front seat as Darwin crunched the keys into the ignition and started the car, his freckled face contorted with indignation, "I didn't _touch _her…"

Alex chuckled as Darwin backed out of the car park. "Yeah, true. That's a kind of 'only in your wildest dreams' situation, huh."

"Shut up, Alex," Raven countered, her eyes flashing their natural amber for just a moment, "Okay. So what really happened?"

Alex just shrugged casually. "I knocked her out."

"_What_?" Raven exclaimed, as Angel pressed her hands over her mouth and gasped. Raven knew that Alex didn't like Tobi, but that was no excuse for him to hit her. There was a brief struggle in the back seat as Raven attempted to lunge for Alex, across both Angel and the unconscious Tobi. "You bloody…"

"Relax!" Alex barked, his eyes widening as he leaned back against the door to stop Raven from clawing at him, "She was going to get us into trouble, okay? I did what I had to. She started on Darwin and might have used her powers…she's out of control."

Alex was on the defensive, but Raven wasn't buying it. Tobi had been off her face, probably for the first time ever. The experience was new to her and controlling her power had really been out of the question. However, she really wasn't looking for an argument, not when she was tired and just wanted some sleep. Instead, she settled for a murderous glower in Alex's direction. If only looks could kill.

* * *

><p>Tobi woke up, her head pounding as though an army of elephants had marched through it. She groaned and buried her face in the pillow. She couldn't remember anything from last night. It was just a fuzzy blur. As well as her aching head, the left side of Tobi's face was throbbing with pain. She wondered if she'd smacked into something. She cringed inwardly.<p>

"You're awake."

Tobi flipped over to see Raven sitting beside her bed with a mug of something steaming. Tobi sat up slowly and Raven pressed the mug into her hands. Tobi stared down as the scent overpowered her. It was herbal tea or something of the like. Tobi sipped at it tentatively and nearly scalded her tongue.

"So what happened last night?" Tobi choked, spluttering on the hot tea. She wasn't in her green dress and wondered who had undressed her and put her in her pajamas. She found her cheeks growing hot and desperately hoped it had been Angel or Raven and not one of the guys.

"A lot of things," Raven admitted, looking slightly amused, "You were…wow, you were out of it. Haven't you ever drunk before?"

Tobi shook her head slowly, feeling embarrassed. Jeez, she hoped she hadn't made a fool of herself.

"Umm…what did I do? More to the point, please tell me Sean wasn't the one who got me changed."

Raven laughed. "No way! What sort of friend would I be if I'd let that happen? Nope. You got changed yourself, but you probably just don't remember it. Oh and by the way…about your face…"

Raven grabbed Tobi by the wrist and propelled her across the room to the mirror. Tobi stared back at her ruffled reflection, her bronze hair sticking up at all angles, her face smeared with last night's make-up, her green eyes unusually bright…the purple-black bruise on the left side of her face.

"Shit, did I get into a fight?"

"Umm," Raven gnawed at her lip, "Not exactly. Actually, it was more that Alex just sort of smacked you one…"

"Fuck," Tobi seethed, her hands clenching into fists. She was so going to kill that boy. Why the hell had Alex hit her? Probably for any reason he could, counting on the fact that she was drunk and couldn't remember…she only hoped she hadn't done anything stupid like flirted with Sean or something that would have mortified her normally. "I'm going to kill him."

Tobi didn't care that she was in her pajamas, that she looked a mess as she stormed down the hallway. All that mattered was giving Alex hell to pay…or at least finding out why the fuck he'd punched her in the face. She sincerely prayed she hadn't been hitting on him.

Raven grinned as she followed her enraged friend down the corridor.

"This I've gotta see."


	5. Causing Havok

**Chapter Five: Causing Havok**

Sean was at the counter knocking back some pills to deal with his killer headache when Tobi stormed into the kitchen. She looked practically feral in her pajamas with her green eyes on fire. She saw Sean standing by the sink and marched into the kitchen, teeth bared. Raven followed her.

"Where the hell is Alex?" she snapped.

Sean couldn't quite take her seriously. That, and he was still a little out of it. He grinned.

"You're cute when you're angry."

A frustrated slap to the face snapped Sean back into reality. This was _Tobi _he was flirting with and while he still thought she was kinda hot, it wasn't a great idea to hit on her when she was mad. Sean's head snapped back with the force of the blow and it only made his migraine twice as bad. He groaned and touched his cheek.

"Don't play games with me. I have a bruise the size of Jupiter on my face and I want to take out the guy who did it. Problem?"

Tobi cocked her head to the side. Sean thought out of Tobi and Alex, he'd rather take on Alex any day. Sighing heavily, his shoulders slumped and he jerked his thumb towards the game room.

"He's playing that soccer game thing."

Tobi nodded in satisfaction and stalked out of the kitchen, Raven hot on her heels. Sean watched them both leave, knowing that trouble was going to go down. He slunk out of the kitchen and decided to watch. It might be interesting to see who won the Tobi versus Alex showdown.

"You _asshole_," Tobi spat as she marched into the games room, seeing her blond quarry playing a game with Darwin as Angel watched them lazily. All three of them turned to look at her as she stormed across the room, pointing to the bruise on her cheek. "What's the big idea, huh?"

She looked dangerous, her hands clenched into fists by her sides. Tobi was obviously prepared for a fight, but Alex just laughed, shrugging and smirking as if he found the whole situation amusing.

"What's the matter? Did I ruin your pretty face? You were asking for it."

Tobi bared her teeth and stalked across towards him, shoving him in the chest. Alex staggered backwards at the force of the push and his eyebrows contracted into a frown.

"Piss off, dickhead. You've had it in for me ever since I owned your ass when I got here."

Alex sneered. "Well, sorry if we don't all want to bang you like the Banshee."

He jerked his chin towards Sean, who immediately turned red and shook his head. Tobi's fist flew out of nowhere, colliding with Alex's face so hard that something cracked. She didn't really care if she'd dislocated his jaw right now. She was so angry at him, at how he just thought he could treat her like shit all the time. Everyone else was okay with her, well, that she knew of…so what was Alex's problem?

Alex's eyes widened with shock as he crashed into one of the game machines, hitting the ground with quite some force and grunting at the impact. He glowered up at Tobi as she stood over him with a cocky smile on her face and her hands planted on her hips.

"Checkmate, Summers."

"You little bitch. I hate you."

Tobi smirked. "Feeling's mutual, big guy. Come on, if you're such a man, why are you the one on the floor?"

Raven stepped forward looking a little worried. While she was all for an Alex-bashing, she was concerned that Tobi was going to take things too far. She reached out and placed a hand on Tobi's arm, but the younger girl pushed her away.

"Alex, let it go," Darwin warned, sensing the fight that was about to break out and attempting to prevent it. "Tobi, I think that's enough."

Alex was seething. He was far too irate to listen to Darwin's attempts to soothe him and he clambered to his feet and lunged at Tobi. His speed took her by surprise and he managed to catch her around the waist and throw her to the ground. Tobi squirmed beneath him as his angry face loomed over her.

"Jesus, get off me! You weigh a freaking tonne!"

Alex managed to get a grip on Tobi's wrists and pin them over her head with one hand in a display of superior strength. Tobi was fuming. Her legs kicked uselessly.

"Say you're sorry," Alex hissed at her, "Because next time you hit me, I might have to use my powers on you…and I really don't want to do that."

Tobi laughed hoarsely. "Yeah, you do."

Alex bared his teeth and gripped her wrists so tight that she winced. The others hovered around, feeling that they shouldn't intervene. Maybe if Tobi and Alex fought it out, they'd end up getting along better…or perhaps not.

"You don't understand anything about me!" Alex snarled at her, with such venom that Tobi recoiled, "You don't know what it's like to have a power that can only destroy. You have _no idea_."

Tobi was overcome by a sudden stab of pity. She wished Alex would continue to shout her, provoke her, so that she could go back to being angry. Only he released her wrists and got up. Darwin tried to reach out to him as he passed, but Alex shoved him aside and walked out.

Tobi got to her feet, no longer caring about the bruise on her face or the fact that new ones would soon be forming around her wrists. Now she was beginning to see that Alex wasn't just a dickhead – there was a reason he was the way he was, and suddenly, Tobi was adamant that she'd find that reason out.

* * *

><p>Everyone was lounging around in the games room when night fell. Charles and Erik still hadn't returned and despite Sean's eagerness, Darwin wouldn't take them out again – especially while Tobi and Alex were still not talking to each other. The tension in the room had been eased ever so slightly by a game of cards, but Alex refused to take part, sitting by himself and swirling his coke.<p>

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire reached their ears and Darwin stood up with a terse frown. The teenagers exchanged glances of shock. Alex still wouldn't meet Tobi's eyes, but now the wideness of his eyes indicated his anger at her wasn't the most prominent thing on his mind.

"What the…"

Darwin crossed to the window and pulled open the blinds, enabling them to have a clear view of the courtyard outside. There were more gunshots and shouting and suddenly, a man fell to the grass with a horrible crunch. Raven cried out in shock and leapt to her feet as his screams were immediately silenced. Only the man wasn't the one – other bodies started to fall from the sky, apparently from nowhere. Tobi's eyes widened with horror and she clambered to her feet along with others to observe whatever was happening outside.

"What's going on?" Angel exclaimed, unwilling to draw too close to the window. "Who's doing this?"

More agents were running into the courtyard, to be confronted by a blood-red mutant with a long tail. He had a devilish look about him and Raven started to sob into her hands as the mutant teleported around the courtyard, killing the agents with impossible ease. Their motionless bodies crumpled to the grass as Angel screamed.

"Get down!" Darwin shouted, gesturing wildly for them all to get behind the couches. Tobi threw herself to the ground with a grunt and crawled behind the couches along with the others. There wasn't one of them who didn't look terrified. Raven was still crying.

The screaming and gunshots continued as Tobi willed it all to go away. There wasn't a thing she could do about what was happening, powers or not. She couldn't save the agents any more than the rest of her friends. A wave of frustration washed over her. What good was she, then?

Tobi risked a glance around the edge of the couch just as the window shattered from the impact of bullets. Throwing an arm up to shield herself, she noticed that a tornado was ripping its way through the courtyard, violently throwing aside those agents who were still left alive.

"Why is this happening?" Angel whispered, her dark eyes welling with tears.

Tobi could feel the sinister atmosphere that lingered all around them, threatening to choke her. She had always possessed sharp senses and although she couldn't read minds, she could sense them. She curled her arms around her legs, drawing her knees up underneath her chin.

"They're here for us," she replied, terrified.

Tobi felt that she was breathing in the debris that surrounded her, that her head was ringing from the pandemonium erupting. Only when all the noise had stopped did she dare to climb shakily to her feet. Her knees wobbled like jelly.

The tornado ceased and a Spanish man stepped unharmed from its wrath with a rather smug look about his face as he paced towards the horrified mutants. The red-skinned teleporter appeared beside him with an equally complacent look. Tobi glanced across at the others and noticed that Alex's jaw had clenched with rage.

"Where's the telepath?"

A helmeted man was the one who had spoken and by his assured air, he was clearly the leader of the group. The red-skinned teleporter examined the mutants with his piercing eyes. Tobi tilted her chin and stared right back at him, secretly frightened of the curiosity with which these three men eyed them.

"Not here," the teleporter replied.

"Too bad," the helmeted man sounded almost dismissive, "Oh, well. At least I can take this silly thing off."

He moved towards them at a languid pace as he took off his helmet off. He obviously knew that these mutants posed no danger to him. Tobi watched him with a furious expression contorting her features.

"Good evening." The man was tall and lanky, with a non-descript face. He appeared in his early fifties or late forties. The mutants observed him warily. Raven was still crying into her hands. "My name's Sebastian Shaw, and I'm not here to hurt you."

_Bullshit,_ Tobi thought ferociously. She could sense how sinister this man's mind was and she tensed up, clenching her hands into fists. It was when she met dark people like this Shaw that she remembered why she had posed as a boy. As a boy, Tobi had options. As a girl…she shuddered. The only real option there was prostitution, which was why she had gone with pretending to be a boy. She heard horrible stories about how awful men would abuse prostitutes.

"My friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you. Or you can join me and live like kings and queens."

He held out his hand and Tobi expected them all to stand their ground – only Angel reached out and took his hand. Tobi's head shot around so fast that she nearly cricked her neck, and her mouth opened wide in horror.

"Angel?" Raven gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex sounded shocked.

Angel turned back to face them. She didn't look at all guilty about the decision that she'd made.

"Come on. We don't belong here…and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

The other stood in appalled silence as Angel walked away with Shaw and the others. Darwin turned to face Alex with a meaningful look in his eyes, a spark of rebellion. Tobi knew what was going on the moment Alex did. Darwin pushed at Alex, trying to get him to agree to use his power…to do it for all their sakes…but Alex just shoved him back.

"Wait!" Darwin called, and Shaw and the others turned to face him, "I'm coming."

Shaw looked sinisterly delighted. "Excellent. What can you do?"

Darwin shrugged as he crossed the courtyard towards where Shaw and the others stood. Tobi glanced across at Alex, her green eyes betraying her doubt. Alex reached across and put an arm around her shoulders as if he was comforting her about Darwin's betrayal, but then he squeezed her arm so hard it hurt…and Tobi knew she had her own part to play.

"Adapting to survive," Darwin shrugged.

Raven's eyes were wide as she stared across at Shaw and the others. Alex released Tobi and took a small step forward. Tobi swallowed back the sick feeling in her mouth, hoping that this was going to work…hoping she was strong enough to save them.

"Alex!" Darwin shouted, grabbing Angel and twirling so that his back was facing the young mutant.

Everything was a blaze of fiery red as Alex shot the energy blasts straight at Shaw. Tobi realized with horror that far from being harmed, Shaw had gathered Alex's power into himself, swallowing it with his own being. Darwin, desperate, took a swing at Shaw, who easily stopped him and pressed the glowing, tiny red ball of Alex's power into Darwin's mouth.

"Adapt to this."

Then Shaw clasped hands with Angel, the Spanish mutant and the teleporter. The four of them disappeared and Alex watched with horror as his powers, powers he had unintentionally unleashed upon his friend, obliterated Darwin…one painful layer at a time.

Raven pressed her hands over her mouth to smother a gasp. Tobi suddenly felt the need to comfort Alex as Darwin became nothing more than dust on the air. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. How could Shaw's power be so strong? How could they defeat him when every attempt they made to harm him made him powerful? She sucked in her breath.

"Shit." Tobi moved past her shell-shocked friends towards Alex. He stood with his shoulders tensed and his hands clenched into tight fists. He was still staring out at the courtyard, at the destruction he had wreaked. This was what _always _happened. This was exactly why he didn't use his powers.

"Alex?" Tobi's tone was tentative.

"I did this." Alex's voice was hoarse with rage and sadness, "It's my fault that Darwin's dead!"

Tobi shook her head vehemently, her green eyes bright with unshed tears. Darwin had been her friend too and she hated seeing Alex so torn up because of what had happened. She might have disliked him, thought he was a prick…but that had been when they'd had the opportunity to act like kids. Now things were a lot more serious.

"No, Alex. Please listen to me. You know that it's Shaw's fault. He's the one who killed Darwin. Shaw, not you."

Tobi reached out to touch his shoulder, but Alex glowered at her with such intensity, such guilt in his eyes and a broken look about his face. Tobi knew in that instant that this wasn't the first time this had happened, that Alex had experienced this pain before.

"Leave me alone," Alex hissed at her, his eyes blazing, "Just…don't touch me, okay, Tobi? Now do you understand why I don't use my powers? _Do you get it now_?"

Tobi took a deep breath, feeling the self-loathing radiating off Alex in sickening waves, hitting her like a harsh slap to the face. His frame shook as he buried his face into his hands and choked back a sob of anguish. Tobi watched sympathetically as he raked his hands through his blond hair. Then she did something that shocked even her – she placed her hands on Alex's shoulders and willed him to look into her eyes.

"Come with me," she murmured, throwing a despairing glance at the others. She didn't need words to communicate. Sean, Raven and Hank could all sense Alex's distress and despite the fact that it was weird how he and Tobi weren't fighting anymore, Raven at least recognized that Tobi and Alex needed each other.


	6. You Could Never Understand

**Chapter Six: You Could Never Understand**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, only minor editing with this chapter, but the major edits come a bit later! Hope you enjoy it all the same :)**

* * *

><p>Tobi felt a little awkward as she led Alex out into the night where the others couldn't see them. The stars were their only observers, flickering and watching silently from above. No longer did she hate Alex Summers with a passion…now she pitied him, could understand the demons he faced. They sat out on the grass near Cerebro, away from everything except this private little world they'd developed for themselves. Alex was shaking violently and he had gone very pale. Tobi thought he might vomit, but he'd kept himself together valiantly.<p>

"This isn't the first time," Alex choked out, no longer trying to hold everything back, "I…I was eleven years old. There were a group of bullies harassing me, picking on me and my cousin. Her name was Shae. You probably would have liked her. Anyway, these kids had been messing around with us for some time…you know, it started off subtle…but then this one day when we were walking home from school…"

Tobi waited patiently as Alex sucked in his breathe. Now that he'd started telling her, he felt that he couldn't stop. Once he'd loathed Tobi…now that petty hatred just seemed stupid in comparison to everything that was real. Tobi placed a hand on his back, her slender fingers rubbing between his shoulder blades as she nodded, silently encouraging him to continue.

"They were calling us names and everything, just rude stuff mainly. Then they called me a freak and I just tensed up, because I thought…I thought they knew what I was. Shae saw my reaction and turned around and started bad-mouthing them, swearing at them. The biggest one just stepped forward and slapped her so hard that her nose started to bleed…and I just…I lost control."

Alex felt the bile rising in his thought at the memory of complete decimation that followed, but he swallowed, determined that he wasn't going to hold back. Why should he have to keep secrets? It was a terrible thing he'd done…but he felt that oddly, he could trust Tobi.

"The energy just blasted from me and…I killed all of them, Tobi. I reduced them to just…ash. Not just the bullies – I killed her. I killed Shae."

No wonder he was reluctant to use his powers. Tobi swallowed the lump in her throat, tears welling in her eyes as Alex's pain struck her as if it was her own. She wished she could close herself to feeling the emotions of others, but despite the fact that she could control her speed, she couldn't control this.

"That was when I ran away. What was I supposed to tell everyone? I couldn't say I'd accidentally killed my cousin. No one would ever understand." Alex turned to glance sharply across at Tobi, but she could clearly see his vulnerability. "Now do you get it?"

"You were only trying to…"

"Do the right thing?" Alex laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, whatever. When I try and do the right thing, people end up dying. Funny that, isn't it? I'm a murderer. All I can do is destroy."

Tobi shook her head, green eyes sparkling with grief. Alex's reaction was making her grow upset. She wished that he wouldn't take things to heart like this. She wished he could see it wasn't always his fault.

"You don't mean that. Alex, you're a good person. I know that because if you weren't, you wouldn't be so worked up about Darwin. Please just see that you can't blame yourself."

Tobi could see that Alex needed comfort. Right now he was bitter because of what had just happened and no matter what she said, he still believed it was his fault. Feeling a little embarrassed, Tobi put her arms around Alex and drew him close, allowing him to sob into her hair. She patted his back as if he was a small child and felt that she was closer to understanding Alex Summers than she ever had been.

* * *

><p>After the horrors they'd experienced, Tobi wasn't surprised that despite the fact that she and Alex returned in the early hours of the morning, the others were still milling around in the games room. Hank was pacing around with his hands clasped behind his back, Sean was snoring on the couch and Raven was just sitting there with red-rimmed eyes.<p>

"Do you want a coke or something?" Raven murmured, rousing herself from her stupor to clamber to her feet and wipe at the stray tears that lingered at the corners of her eyes. "Maybe it's time for a midnight snack…"

Tobi shook her head slowly, still numb from the shock of Darwin's death and Angel's betrayal. Angel…she had been one of Tobi's closest friends and it was still hard to believe she'd turned her back on them. Now Tobi felt lost. Nothing was as it should be.

"I'm fine thanks, Raven. Umm…maybe Alex wants something."

Alex didn't answer. It was as if he couldn't even hear them. Raven glanced anxiously at him before she crossed over to speak in a quiet undertone to Tobi.

"Is he alright? You two were out there for a while. You didn't get through to him?"

Tobi remembered Alex's tragic story about Shae and knew she couldn't share with Raven. It was Alex's secret and it was up to him who he did and didn't tell. Instead Tobi just shrugged.

"I don't know. He's still a bit messed up by the whole thing. I think we all are."

Raven couldn't argue with that. She bit her lip and glanced one last time at Alex, before she entered the kitchen. Hank watched Tobi as she sat down and she saw the despair in his eyes. Despite the fact that he hadn't said anything, Darwin's death had impacted upon him, too.

"You're an empath, aren't you?" he asked suddenly.

Tobi shrugged. She had superior reflexes and senses, not to mention strength. She could also feel what others were experiencing, the emotions running through their mind. Was that an empath? She wasn't really sure and right now she was too out of it to really consider.

"I guess so. Why?"

Hank nodded, understanding. Alex was still very quiet, but he seemed a little less upset than before. If Tobi could feel others' emotions, then there was every chance she could be projecting her own. Perhaps her attempts at soothing Alex had been more effective than Hank had previously thought. Raven returned with two cokes and a box of cookies tucked under her arm. She sat down and ripped open the box, pushing a coke across to Alex and taking a huge bite of her cookie.

"What are Charles and Erik going to think when they get back?" Alex asked hollowly, speaking at last after taking a sip from his coke, "Darwin's dead, Angel's gone and I've wrecked the place. I don't think this is going to go down so well."

* * *

><p>Charles, Erik and Moira returned with horror written all over their faces – well not Erik's, because he always remained impassive. Yet as he inspected the ruins of the CIA base, Tobi could sense his boiling anger despite his dispassionate expression. Tobi sat with an arm around Raven's shoulders, but the blonde girl leapt up and hurried to embrace Charles.<p>

"Thank God," Charles murmured as he wrapped his arms tightly around his foster sister, "Are you alright?"

Raven nodded fervently, not quite trusting herself to speak without bursting into tears again. Charles examined the other mutants, each of them tense with apprehension and clearly shaken by what had happened. Darwin's death had rendered them all shell-shocked.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

Tobi's head shot upwards. No matter what had happened, she couldn't take that. She shook her head fervently. No, Charles couldn't send her back. She didn't want to go back. After knowing what it was like to live free, it would be like a death sentence.

"We're not going home," Sean replied firmly, his eyes hard. Despite what had happened, he felt as though they couldn't just bail now. It would be an insult to Darwin.

"What?" Charles sounded astonished.

"He's not going back to prison," Sean said, indicating Alex and then turning to point at Tobi, his tone indicating how passionately he felt about the subject, "She's not going back to stealing off the streets."

"They killed Darwin," Alex commented, his hands clenched into fists. His jaw was working and Tobi could see the fire that still sparked in his blue eyes. Just like her, the others weren't giving up.

"All the more reason for you to leave," Charles pointed out, "This is over."

"Darwin's dead, Charles," Raven reminded him, crossing over to her foster brother. Tobi wasn't sure if she would cry, but she didn't. "And we can't even bury him."

"We can avenge him," Erik supplied in a steady tone, but Tobi could hear the undercurrent of vengeance, saw the spark in his eyes. She knew why he was doing this.

Charles turned to face him with a surprised look on his face and then he shook his head. "Erik, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

As they walked to one side, Moira glanced at the teenagers incredulously. At first she'd been dismissive of them, especially after they'd wrecked the statue and decided to have their own little party, but now she saw their brave, resolute faces and knew that they were more iron-willed than she'd given them credit for.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked of them.

Tobi's eyes were twin emerald fires and when she voiced her thoughts, she spoke for all of them. "We've come too far to just give up now."

Charles turned to face the others with a serious expression on his face. He was mulling over what Erik had said and decided that it was best to let the teenagers decide for themselves. It was their lives on the line and it was up to them.

"We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?"  
>Alex nodded, his jaw clenched. He was determined to master control of his power, to ensure that he'd never be forced into a situation again where he would accidentally kill someone. He exchanged a brief glance with Tobi and she offered him a tight smile.<p>

"Yeah."

"We can't stay here," Hank gestured to the ruined facility, "Even if they re-opened the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go."

The hint of a smile crossed Charles's lips. "Yes, we do."

* * *

><p>Tobi had been astounded by the opulence of Charles's mansion. To her, it was difficult to comprehend that someone could be so wealthy and yet so kind. In her experience as a street urchin, the rich men had always been the insufferable pricks, but Charles was as nice as they came. She staggered down the corridor towards her room – right near Raven's, to Tobi's satisfaction – with her meager supply of belongings. Sean and Alex had just finished bringing in their things and watched Tobi struggling down the hallway with slight amusement.<p>

Sean raised his eyebrows. "Need some help there?"

Tobi shot him a glower. "No. I can handle this fine by myself, thanks."

Sean just shrugged nonchalantly and sure enough, Tobi stumbled and half of her stuff scattered all over the ground. He nudged Alex in the side and jerked his chin towards Tobi as she scrambled through the mess, trying to pick things up. Alex rolled his eyes as he realized Sean was looking down Tobi's top. When Tobi finally gathered her things and ambled on past the boys, she offered Sean a death glare.

"Next time you decide you're going to be a pervert, I'll hit you into tomorrow. Okay?"

Sean looked rather surprised as Tobi moved into her room and slammed the door behind her. Alex couldn't help but smirk at his friend's mixture of awe and astonishment.

"She's an empath, idiot," Alex reminded him with a snicker, "I bet your brain was pretty much screaming 'lust' when you were looking at her. Unless she thought you were gay – which she doesn't – she knows exactly what you're up to."

"Damn." Sean clicked his fingers. "There goes my cover."

Alex shook his head disbelievingly. Sometimes he couldn't get over how seedy Sean was. Much as Alex hated to admit it, Tobi was kind of attractive. But then again, so was Raven. Besides, Alex wasn't checking Tobi out as…well, desperately…as Sean was.

"Here's a hint," Alex called over his shoulder as he headed down the corridor to his own room, "You're as likely to sleep with Erik as you are with Tobi."

* * *

><p>Tobi was a little anxious when Charles asked to speak with her before dinner. She entered his study with her shoulders tensed, wondering what he wanted of her. Charles was reading a book when Tobi came in and he looked up at her with a quick smile as he put the book down.<p>

"Ah, hello Tobi. You're probably a bit puzzled as to why I asked for you, is that right?"

Tobi smiled wryly. "Wow, Charles. Anyone would think you can read minds."

Charles patted the spot beside him on the couch. Still uncertain, Tobi crossed the room and sat down beside him. Charles's eyes held no trace of anything sinister and Tobi could sense no negative emotions stemming from him…but she wasn't sure if her empathetic abilities worked with Charles.

"There's something I need you to do for me…well, for Alex, really."

Tobi's green eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something for Alex? Boy, she was interested to hear what this one was going to be. She folded her arms across her chest to indicate her reluctance.

"Yeah?"

Charles sighed heavily. "You have extraordinary abilities, Tobi. You have senses and reflexes superior to any normal person…relax, Tobi. I'm not going to ask you to do anything drastic. I also know that you can sense the emotions of others…and I'm beginning to believe that you could possibly do the reverse."

Tobi's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Charles looked a little nervous and he moved forward so that his eyes were boring straight into Tobi's. "I think that, given the chance to expand on that particular skill, you would be able to influence others using _your _emotions. That was why I was rather hoping I could ask a favour of you. Think of it as your first lesson. I want you to try and help Alex. He's still devastated about what happened to Darwin and he needs help. I think you can help him."

Tobi gnawed at her lip, uncertain. The eccentric relationship between her and Alex was one that she was still only coming to terms with. They didn't hate each other anymore; in fact there was now a grudging trust between the two of them, a connection they were unwilling to accept. Tobi wouldn't exactly call them friends, though.

"I…I don't know…"

"Please, Tobi." Charles's eyes were pleading and Tobi sensed the desperation in his mind, the concern for Alex…and she knew that she couldn't refuse. Even if Tobi didn't know whether she could accomplish such a feat, she had to try. "We all need saving sometimes, and right now Alex needs saving by you."


	7. Save You

**Chapter Seven: Save You**

Tobi wandered into the kitchen at past midnight looking for a snack. She was unable to sleep with the ghosts of so many others screaming out in her nightmares. She'd woken up in a cold sweat, tangled in her sheets, and known she needed to take a breather. Tobi crossed her arms almost protectively over her chest, drawing in upon herself and feeling small as she opened the fridge door, feeling a little bad about raiding Charles's food supply – only this was supposed to be her home now as well. Shrugging, she helped herself to some cold custard.

After she'd eaten, Tobi still felt uneasy. She quietly washed her dish in the sink and then headed outside, just wanting to get away from the turbulent emotions of others, which neither she nor they could control in sleep. Her bronze hair blew around her face in the slight breeze and then she found she could sense the emotions of someone else, someone bitter and cold. She thought she knew who it was.

Tobi glanced around the grounds, but there was still no sign of Alex. No sign of anyone, actually. It was dead, just like it should be in the early hours of the morning. Suddenly, someone grabbed Tobi by the shoulder. A hand clamped over her mouth, stifling the scream that had been building in her throat.

"What are you doing?" Erik growled in her ear, sounding thoroughly annoyed, "Anyone would think you go _looking _for trouble. After what happened to Darwin, it's best you don't go wandering around outside in the middle of the night."

His tone was sardonic and Tobi wasn't sure how to respond as Erik released her. She couldn't exactly say she'd been looking for Alex – because then Erik would draw the wrong conclusion and she'd hurriedly have to explain what Charles had asked of her, which she really didn't feel like doing.

"I…"

So it was _Erik_ whose mind had felt so sour, so uninviting. She remembered his reaction to Shaw's sudden appearance and now felt the flood of emotions flowing from him. Inexplicably, Tobi's eyes found the number that marked his arm, marked him for what he was…and she knew.

"Shaw hurt you, didn't he?"

Erik grabbed Tobi by the shoulders and pulled her close, shaking her so hard she was surprised her teeth didn't rattle. His expression and his emotions indicated the rage he now felt.

"Don't you _ever _talk about that," Erik snapped at her, "How do you even know? You're not a telepath."

Tobi was angry now, feeling that Erik had no right to question her so brutally. She grabbed his wrists and twisted hard, forcing him to let go of her. Her green eyes flashed as she glowered at him, becoming the dangerous girl once more.

"No, but I can tell what you're feeling. I can make your pain go away, Erik Lehnsherr. You're so afraid of letting other people in…but I can help you. Charles can, too. So why won't you let us?"

Erik sneered at her, teeth bared savagely.

"You're a _child_. What would you know?"

Tobi smiled sourly. "More than you'd think. Being disguised as a boy has its perks…but it has its downsides, too. I've seen beggars getting their faces slashed open, prostitutes being raped on the streets. Trust me, I'm not the naïve little girl you take me for."

Erik opened his mouth to speak, but then his eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth, glowering at Tobi, who was still gripping his wrists, a grim expression having come over her face.

"What have you done to me?" Erik hissed at her. "I…I can feel emotions that aren't mine. _What are you doing?_"

In all honesty, Tobi hadn't even realized what she'd been doing. Her emotions, so raw and true, were overpowering Erik. She staggered backwards, releasing him, her green eyes wide as she stared at him. Erik realized that Tobi was just as astonished by what she'd done as he was.

"Stay away from me," Tobi whispered, staring incredulously at the man before her and suddenly overcome by a terrible fear. She had mastered force fields and could control her strength – yet the surge of emotions that streamed between her and other people was an aspect she still didn't understand. "Just leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>Charles had kindly given them all a little while to settle in before training would commence. Tobi welcomed this, as did the other teenagers. In fact, it seemed that Charles was insistent upon helping Erik develop his ability before he even started with the teenagers. Tobi hadn't forgotten what Charles had asked of her. The hardest part of all was getting Alex alone. In fact, her opportunity came in the most unlikely of circumstances.<p>

Charles, Erik and Moira were very concerned about the possibility of nuclear missiles being shipped to Cuba. While they all lingered in the study downstairs, discussing the matter in murmurs behind closed doors, the young mutants were left to entertain themselves. After some convincing from the others, Raven had managed to nab several bottles of vodka from the depths of the pantry. Dusting off the cobwebs, the first bottle was already half-empty after making the rounds of the circle in which they sat in Raven's room.

Tobi lay half-hanging off Raven's bed, feet kicking at thin air. Sean sat directly opposite her, deliberately so that he could see down her shirt if the opportunity presented itself. Hank and Raven were sitting across the room, talking in whispers. Alex lounged on one of the chairs.

"So what are we going to play?" Sean asked, before raising his eyes hopefully, "Strip poker?"

"I didn't know you were so eager for me to take my clothes off," Alex responded dryly.

Sean pulled out his tongue and then looked lasciviously from Raven to Tobi, grinning all over his freckled face.

"You wish, Havok. I was thinking the girls could go first…"

Tobi's eyes narrowed dangerously and she sat up on the bed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sure, Sean. We'll play strip poker."

Sean considered this statement with a considering frown, taking in her serious face and somehow doubting her words.

"Umm, really?"

"Yep. Just as soon as I've cut off your testicles and thrown them into the pond."

Sean gulped and decided that perhaps he didn't really want to play strip poker after all. Satisfied, Tobi turned her attention upon the most tasteful members of their little party.

"So, what does everyone else think?"

Raven smiled mischievously. "How about Truth or Dare?"

Hank nodded slightly, probably inclined to agree with whatever Raven said. Sean was looking rather pleased with this option, while Tobi was nibbling at her lip and weighing the odds.

Alex was doubtful. "I don't know, man…"

Sean chuckled in delight. "Why, you got something to hide?"

Tobi fixed him with a burning glower, which he didn't seem to notice. Alex stiffened noticeably, but Raven had already sensed the growing tension and crawled forward, picking up the vodka bottle and taking a swig before glancing around at the others.

"Alright, it was my idea, so I'll go first. This one's for everyone. Most embarrassing moment?"

Alex laughed. "Oh, that's easy. Probably getting slammed to the floor by a girl half my size."

Tobi couldn't help but smirk a little, knowing exactly which girl Alex was referring to. Raven nodded approvingly and raised her eyebrows as she glanced across at Sean, who was scratching at his head and avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Sean?"

"Umm. I'd say when we came home drunk that night from the club and I started trying to take my clothes off in front of Alex and Hank."

Both of the other boys grimaced and Hank shook his head slowly.

"Please, don't ever remind of that again. I think I still bear the mental scars. That being said, my most embarrassing moment was most likely when Moira caught me hanging from the chandelier that time."

This earned chortles from the others, before Raven turned pointedly to face Tobi, who was the only one not to have answered the question.

"I'd say the time when I had to try and explain my period to the other boys. I told them I suffered from hemophilia. Digit believed it, but Bishop was still pretty suspicious."

Raven slid the vodka bottle across to Sean, designating him as the next person to ask a question. He swallowed some of the liquid fire and slammed the bottle down with a satisfied sigh.

"Who's had sex and how old were you?"

This earned groans from the others, who felt that they should have known Sean was going to ask a question like this.

"Jesus Christ, Sean…" Alex muttered under his breath.

"Ha!" Sean jabbed an accusing finger at him. "You have, haven't you?"

Alex avoided looking at anyone, his face turning a shade of bright red that rivalled Sean's wild hair.

"I was sixteen. Happy?"

Raven just shrugged casually like it was no big deal.

"Seventeen, but don't tell Charles. It's a really good thing that he doesn't read my mind, you know."

She turned to face Hank, eyebrows raised expectantly. Hank coyly averted his gaze and shook his head slowly. Sean just shrugged, indicating that he too was a virgin, and when everyone turned to look at Tobi she burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious! I've lived as a boy, _with _boys, for two years or something…and you don't really think I got any action before I was fifteen years old, do you?"

Sean considered Tobi slowly, his eyes roving over her.

"I still don't see how you managed to disguise yourself as a boy. I mean, you've got _boobs. _Like, C-cup or something."

Tobi glowered at him and snatched the vodka bottle up off the floor.

"Thanks, Sean, for your consideration of my chest." She crossed her legs and took a swig, licking her lips as the vodka burned its way down her throat. "Okay. My turn. We haven't had any dares so far, so…"

Raven shook her head defiantly. "Nope, the truths are going good so far! I've got another one anyway. How did you all discover your powers?"

Tobi deliberately avoided looking at Alex, but he'd already got to his feet and now towered over Raven, his hands clenched into fists and his blue eyes full of fire as he glared down at her.

"Why is it _any _of your business? Next you'll be asking why I was in a prison. You know what? Screw it. I don't have to tell any of you anything."

Hank, Raven and Sean watched, astounded, as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tobi understood that this was her chance and she staggered to her feet, heaving a sigh.

"It's okay. I'll deal with him."

Tobi stalked after Alex down the corridor, hurrying to him and reaching out to grasp him by the arm as he made to stomp away from her. Now was her chance to talk to him, to use her power to help him. When she touched his skin, she felt the anger and grief inside him, sharp and penetrating as a bolt of lightning.

"Alex…"

He moved fast, gripping Tobi and slamming her into the wall so hard she grimaced. Alex gripped her biceps with enough force so that it hurt. His face was a snarling mask, before suddenly his expression softened and he stepped back, quickly letting go of Tobi.

"I'm sorry. I…I guess my anger just takes over sometimes. It's like my power. I can't control it. So what good am I?"

Tobi placed a hand on Alex's arm, a deceivingly placating gesture that was meant to accomplish so much more. Instantly, she found that could access the channel of Alex's feelings…and add in her own, putting in as much soothing energy as she could to placate him.

"Don't say that. You just need to learn. That's what Charles is here for. He's going to teach us to use our powers for good, all of us. He can help you, Alex. You need to stop shutting people out."

Tobi could see by Alex's eyes that her power was starting to take effect. His face was no longer contorted by frustration, but instead a smooth mask. He stared down at her, the girl that he'd once hated with a passion. Now he knew why: he hadn't hated Tobi, just the fact that she could read him.

In fact, Alex found himself struggling to discern what his feelings about her were. There were layers of it, really. They had a stable friendship developing, but there was more than just that.

Of course, there was the fact that Tobi was a seventeen-year-old girl and she was actually – okay, no more kidding himself – very hot. He was a nineteen-year-old guy and yeah, admittedly still at the age where hormones were raging. There was a part of him that wanted her really bad, but he always kept that part firmly locked away.

But that wasn't it. There was a…a _connection_ between the pair of them, something Alex couldn't quite really describe. She understood him. She could get him fired up and then placate him just as easily.

"Can I trust _you_, Tobi?" Alex asked quietly of her, suddenly aware that he was leaning closer to her, "You know what I'm feeling and you understand…but I'm not sure whether I'm right to open up to you…"

He was very close now, so close that their lips were nearly touching. In fact, by the mixture of emotions swirling within him – serenity, admiration and…lust – he was probably going to kiss her…

The sound of a door opening made Alex take a quick step away from Tobi. Raven, Hank and Sean had stuck their heads into the corridor to see what was going on.

"You guys sorted everything? Coming back?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Tobi nodded.

Alex suddenly realized something as they headed back towards Raven's room. He glanced consideringly across at Tobi, but kept it to himself that there was one question in the game that Tobi hadn't exactly answered.


	8. Baby If I've Got You

**Chapter Eight: Baby If I've Got You**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry updates are slow! Exams coming up soon...ugh. But please review and I'll see how quickly I can get next chapter up ;)**

* * *

><p>Tobi yawned and wrung out her wet hair as she walked back down the corridor. It was stupid of her to leave her clothes in her room, but she had a towel wrapped around her middle and it wasn't like there was anyone up anyway, not at this ridiculously early hour. Today, they were beginning training and she wanted to be ready for it as soon as possible. A coffee would solve any tiredness.<p>

She suddenly collided with someone, making Tobi gasp and flush red, pulling her towel even tighter around her body, which only served to accentuate her curves even more. Alex stood there, his blond hair sticking up at all angles. He was bare-chested, wearing only a pair of pajama pants.

Tobi was desperately not trying to check out his well-defined abs and six-pack, and she certainly wasn't thinking about how hot he looked…damn, sometimes she was so grateful that Alex couldn't read _her _emotions. She was so not checking him out. He looked a little startled and his eyes slide almost lazily over her figure as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I see how it is." Alex raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

Tobi became aware that he was actually flirting with her. She threw him an almost mocking look, unsure how to react. To be honest, Tobi didn't really know how to flirt. Yep, being a boy for some years had its downfalls. However, she saw the need to beat Alex at his own game…so she didn't even _know_ she was flirting when she tossed back her wet hair. It just seemed instinctive.

"Sure. Just like you're out here with no shirt on for my benefit." Tobi didn't even notice another door in the corridor creaking open before she continued with a smirk. "We might as well get it on here and now."

"_WHAT?_" The pair of them whirled around to see Hank standing open-mouthed in the doorway of his room. Of course, now Tobi understood how the situation could be misread – her in only her towel, Alex shirtless, her comment about getting it on…

"Oh shit." Tobi sighed heavily, suppressing a groan. "Hank, I think you've got the total wrong idea. I was only joking."

Behind her, the normally serious Alex was struggling not to crack up laughing as he realized how Hank had misinterpreted the situation. The young scientist's face was a mask of shock as he observed the pair of them.

"She was only kidding," Alex added with a grin and a shake of his head, "Jeez, bozo. Lighten up."

Hank's face coloured with indignation at the derogatory nickname and he slammed the door shut. Any previous amusement completely gone, Tobi turned to face Alex with a glower across her face.

"Smooth move, Summers," she snapped at him, "There wasn't any need to insult him."

"What?" protested Alex as Tobi stomped down the corridor, "Oh, so what, you're into the lab geek now?"

Tobi whirled around and marched right back, shoving Alex in the chest so that he stumbled backwards.

"What's the matter, are you jealous or something? Why don't you just lay off with the mean nicknames? You're going into asshole mode again."

* * *

><p>Charles opened the doors to the bunker and stepped into the darkness. Tobi and Alex, still quite annoyed with each other, followed him without looking at one another. Both were wearing practical grey tracksuits – Tobi was attempting to ignore the fact that Alex's exposed his muscular biceps.<p>

"My stepfather took the possibility of nuclear war quite seriously. That's why he had this bunker built down here. I thought we could use it as a practise range of sorts."

Alex glanced incredulously at Charles. "You don't think I'm going to blow through the walls?"

Charles laughed easily. "He had this place built to withstand a nuclear bomb. I think it can handle you, Alex."

Tobi was a little troubled. She'd discretely relayed her success of influencing Alex's feelings to Charles, but when he'd summoned the two of them down to the bunker, he hadn't exactly explained what they were doing. Tobi knew Alex was supposed to be practising using his powers – only, what was she doing here? Charles took Tobi by the shoulders and moved her into position, right in the middle down one end of the bunker. Her green eyes narrowed suspiciously and he patted her encouragingly on the back.

"Now you just stand there, Tobi. I thought that while Alex can practise using his power you could sort of complement it with your own."

Alex's blue eyes widened, but he knew from past experience that Tobi could take whatever he threw at her. However, that didn't stop him from feeling troubled as he followed Charles down the other end of the bunker. The girl was fast, super fast, but she was fast enough to avoid this? He didn't like her, but he didn't exactly want to fry her.

"You know, when I do this, bad things can happen."

"That's because you can't control it," Charles explained, jamming his hands into his pockets, "_It _controls _you_. That's why we're here, Alex. That's why we're training."

They reached the other end and turned to face Tobi. Her grey tracksuit clung to her curves, defying its purpose of being baggy. She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him.

"If you're serious about me doing this, you might want to get back," Alex said to Charles, who immediately took his point and headed towards the entrance of the bunker, closing the steel doors behind him.

Alex rolled his head around on his neck as he faced Tobi, clenching and unclenching his hands as he stared across the gulf of space at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked of her, "You don't have to if you're not confident…"

Tobi hadn't yet forgiven Alex for his contemptuous attitude towards Hank and his sudden desire to protect her wasn't earning him brownie points, either. Her eyes narrowed and she tossed back her hair.

"Try me, wise guy."

When Charles opened the door again, he cursed softly under his breath as he noticed that the bunker was half-lit in flames on Alex's side. Both teenagers glanced almost guiltily at him as he hurried over to grab the fire extinguisher.

"I _will _teach you to control this, Alex."

Alex looked around him, clearly rather embarrassed about the havoc he'd created in Charles's bunker. Tobi swaggered past him with a wicked grin across her face as she nudged him meaningfully. She had managed to avoid Alex's sonic beam – because they hadn't gone anywhere near her, but instead gone everywhere _else._ How was she meant to kick her superior reflexes into gear if she wasn't even threatened.

"Well, _Havok_, looks like your name really does fit."

He glowered at her. "Piss off, _Jett._"

* * *

><p>After lunch, training continued – only this time, it was Sean who was being subjected to the ridicule of the other mutants. The others watched as Hank and Charles tied what appeared to be a black and yellow blanket over Sean's wrists.<p>

"You're sure that this will work?" Sean asked doubtfully.

"Anything's possible," Hank replied cryptically, "I based the design…"

"Hank, stop talking." Charles interrupted, startling Hank as they finished tightening the straps on Sean's wrists. "Come on."

There was a mad rush for the nearest window as Charles and Hank led Sean over and sat him on the ledge. Erik and Alex got prime viewing spots, while Raven and Tobi were forced to stand on tiptoe to see what was happening. Erik looked amused and there was a smirk on Alex's face as Sean made the sign of the cross.

"Don't forget to scream," Charles reminded him.

Sean spread his arms and let himself fall forward, as everyone leaned out of the window to watch. He gave a small squawk of shock before he hit the bush directly underneath, prompting Alex to snicker.

"Wow. He has some skill, huh."

Tobi raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. Remind me who was the one who burnt out half the bunker?"

Alex stopped laughing after that.

* * *

><p>Raven was just yanking out a box of Tiny Teddies for afternoon tea when Hank stomped into the kitchen, looking quite upset. He seated himself down at the table beside Sean, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes. Tobi could feel the humiliation and fury washing off him.<p>

"Hank?" Raven sat down on his other side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Hank reached across the table and yanked a handful of Tiny Teddies from the box. He crushed several in his hand before he shoved them in his mouth and crunched for a while.

"It's nothing," he finally replied, "Just Alex, as usual."

Tobi was going to kill him. "What did he do now?"

Hank shook his head slowly. "Sometimes, I don't understand what his problem is. Charles was attempting to assist me in the proper function of my ability, when Alex walked up afterwards. 'Impressive, Hank. With feet like those, all you need is a red nose. Right, bozo?'."

Tobi was struck by Alex's inexplicable malice. Shaking her head slowly, she clambered to her feet, hands clenching into her fists. Okay, so she and Alex might not technically hate each other – but that didn't mean they were friends. Especially not when Alex was treating her other friends like shit. Just because she understood him didn't mean she thought it was right.

"I'll crack his skull open."

"Tobi," Raven shoved the box of Tiny Teddies her way with a heavy sigh, "Please just have some Tiny Teddies, okay?"

Tobi nodded consideringly. "You know, Raven, that's an excellent idea. I'll shove some Tiny Teddies down his throat until he chokes."

Sean snorted and reached into the box. Hank made to open his mouth and say something, but Raven kicked him under the table. When Tobi was annoyed, there was nothing any of them could say or do that would stop her.

* * *

><p>"Do you <em>want <em>to become my personal punching bag?" Tobi demanded as she entered the gym and watched Alex lifting dumbbells over his head. Okay, yes, he looked hot when he did that. But she was determined to stop herself from thinking that he was hot. There were bigger issues at hand, rather than her teenage hormones.

Alex lowered the dumbbells with a grunt and turned around to face Tobi. Her green eyes were sparkling with anger and her hands were planted firmly on her hips, accentuating her slim waist. It looked like Tobi was here to challenge him. Well, he could sure do with a fight, and she would definitely lose.

"Baby, if I've got you, it looks like I don't even need the gym for a workout."

Tobi snorted. "Oh, I am _so _not your baby, Alex Summers. What is with you and dissing Hank? There's no need to be so cruel to him."

"Why do you care so much?" Alex shot back at her, the lazy smile wiped off his face instantly, "What, you're in love with bigfoot or something?"

Tobi's temper flared and she moved towards him so fast that she was just a blur, before she slapped him hard across the face. Alex grabbed her wrists, his eyes hard as stone as he slammed her into the wall so that her head bounced. A red mark was forming on his cheek where Tobi had slapped him.

"Even if I was in love with Hank – which I'm not, by the way – why do _you_ care so much?" Tobi hissed at Alex, struggling to free her wrists from where he'd pinned them either side of her head.

It was so quick that Tobi didn't even have time to discern Alex's feelings before his lips crashed into hers. His kiss was rough and urgent and he pressed his body against her, pinning her against the wall as he continued to passionately move his lips with hers. Then Tobi could feel it – anger, confusion, lust – as Alex's tongue invaded her mouth. She managed to jerk her wrists free and shove Alex away from her. Okay, so the kiss hadn't exactly been a bad experience – on the contrary, it had been bloody amazing – but what the hell was going on with Alex?

"What the fuck?" Tobi demanded of Alex, who was breathing heavily through his nostrils and still glowering at her. "So first of all, you're pissed at me, and then you throw me against the wall and make out with me? Look, I know some guys like it rough, but still…"

Alex sneered at her, but in reality he was stung by her brief dismissal of the action, acting like she didn't know what it meant and didn't care.

"Don't act like you didn't want it, Tobi."

Her green eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth as if to shout at him, before she just glared and shook her head fervently.

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?"

* * *

><p>Tobi groaned and lay back on her bed with a sigh. On the ground, Raven was busying herself flicking through one of the latest magazines.<p>

"Sometimes, I really don't understand guys."

"Oh, honey." Raven rolled her eyes and set aside the magazine, rolling over so that she was lying on her stomach. "None of us do. But what makes you say that? You can read emotions. I think you'd understand guys better than most other girls."

Tobi laughed uncomfortably, wondering if she should tell Raven about the heated, forceful kiss between her and Alex. The thought of their tongues battling for dominance made her confused and a little embarrassed.

"Okay, well, if I tell you something, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Raven smiled. "Cross my heart. Spit it out. Is there a guy you like? I know Sean's got the hots for you, and every other girl here, but…"

Tobi shook her head vigorously, poking out her tongue in distaste. "Um, no. Definitely not Sean. He's nice and all, but he's a horny bastard some of the time."

Raven laughed at that. "Well who's the lucky guy?"

Tobi hesitated, tucking a strand of bronze hair behind her ear. "It's not really that simple."

Raven gasped and her eyes widened with understanding. "Oh my God. It's Alex, isn't it?"

Tobi pressed a finger to her lips, warning Raven to keep quiet. The blonde girl hopped up on the bed beside Tobi. Sometimes, it was good to have another girl to talk to about these things. Tobi was glad to have a friend like Raven.

"It's complicated, okay? So I went to see him about Hank and we argued…and then I slapped him and he kind of pushed me up against the wall and kissed me."

Raven raised her eyebrows suggestively. "That's actually kind of hot. Maybe you should hit him more often."

Tobi couldn't help but giggle and she nudged Raven in the side.

"Raven! No! That's not what I mean. I just…I don't get it. One minute he's angry at me and the next we're making out. It doesn't make sense."

Raven tossed back her blonde hair and offered Tobi a mischievous smile. "You two are _never _going to make sense."


	9. I Confess, I'm Obsessed

**Chapter Nine: I Confess, I'm Obsessed**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hey everyone! I know not much has changed so far and I'm sorry it's going so slow...but I'll be getting there soon, don't you worry! Please do review if you can find the time.**

* * *

><p>Tobi stretched arms above her head and rolled her head around on her neck as she entered the kitchen. Her shirt hiked eyed up to expose some of her tanned stomach, which Sean eyed appreciatively while pretending to flip through the newspaper at the dining table.<p>

Raven was already in the kitchen in slippers and a dressing gown, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail as she stirred at her simmering mug of coffee. She turned and smiled almost wickedly at Tobi.

"Morning. You want a tea or coffee while I'm here?"

Tobi nodded. "Tea, please. What sort have we got?"

Raven headed across to the cupboard, banging the mug of coffee down on the table as she went. After rummaging past the honey and jam, she managed to yank out several packets.

"It's only Earl Grey."

Tobi shrugged as she sat down across from Sean. "Yeah, that'll do."

Hank trudged into the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge, slapping down some bacon and carefully placing a few eggs on the counter. Raven eyed him rather curiously.

"Morning, Hank. You want a tea or coffee?"

Hank looked flustered as he set the pan up over the stove. "Umm…n-no thank you. I'm making bacon and eggs, though. Would you like some?"

Raven offered Tobi a knowing look before she smiled flirtatiously at Hank, resting a hand on his shoulder and making him flush red and nearly drop the eggs he was cracking.

"Thank you, Hank. I'd love some."

Tobi rolled her eyes as Raven came to sit down beside her with a smug smile across her face. Hank continued to clatter around in the kitchen, making enough racket to wake the dead.

"What was all that about?" Tobi asked, nudging her best friend, "Hey?"

Raven just smiled enigmatically. "Nothing."

Tobi didn't think it was 'nothing'. She had seen the way Raven flirted with Hank and the reaction it had caused. Tobi never really used to understand flirting, but now that she'd seen the master at work, she thought she might give it a go sometime.

Raven pushed Tobi's Earl Grey across the table and as Tobi put the mug to her lips and took a sip, Alex padded in through the dining room and sat down next to Sean, snatching the newspaper away from him and flicking through to the sports section.

"Oi!" Sean sounded rather put out. "I was reading that."

"Relax, you'll get it back," Alex mumbled, his eyes scanning the paper, "I just want to see if Ireland beat Germany in the soccer."

After a few minutes – during which the only noises were Tobi slurping at her Earl Grey tea and Alex flipping the pages of the newspaper – Hank crossed through from the kitchen and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Raven, who looked up at him with a dazzling smile as he sat down.

"This looks wonderful, Hank."

Alex slid the newspaper across the table to Sean, raising his eyebrows at a rather red-faced Hank.

"What's this, bozo? You trying to impress Raven?"

Raven sighed heavily and Tobi glowered across at Alex. Why did he always have to take jabs at Hank? The young scientist busied himself eating his breakfast, too embarrassed to answer.

"Alex, will you quit it?" Raven shot at the blond mutant, "It's like you don't know when to shut up."

Tobi drained the last remnants of her tea and went to set the mug over on the counter. She noticed that Alex was watching her out of the corner of his eye, perhaps trying to deduce where their rocky relationship was at now. Even after a steamy make-out session in the gym, things hadn't exactly changed much.

She walked off down the corridor, determined to get the first shower in to wake herself up fully before another hard day of training. Footsteps behind her alerted her to the fact that she was being followed and when she turned slowly on her heel, she wasn't a bit surprised to see Alex walking towards her.

"Problem?"

"No." Alex shook his head. "I just wanted to tell you that I call dibs on the first shower today. It's you every other morning."

Tobi planted her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, observing him critically with raised eyebrows.

"Really. You can race me, if you like. Super speed never fails."

Alex folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. Tobi was annoyed at him insulting Hank in the kitchen for no good reason, so she decided that there was another way she could get back at Alex Summers without the need for violence. If it worked for Raven, why not her?

"By the way." Tobi lowered her voice meaningfully, looking up at Alex through her eyelashes and winding a strand of bronze hair around her finger. "I just wanted to let you know that…the other when you kissed me in the gym…I really _did _enjoy it."

Alex was falling right for her ploy. His eyes had widened slightly and at first he'd appeared confused, but then a somewhat smug look came over his face and Tobi had to refrain from sighing. Boys, honestly, they were all the same. Now Alex was going to act like a puffed-up peacock because she'd complimented him.

Tobi smiled almost coyly and averted her eyes as Alex took a few steps closer to her, slowly at first as if he was being dragged forward by an unseen force. Then he right in front of her, his blue eyes shining as he leaned down to kiss her, his lips inches from hers…

Tobi cracked up laughing and jumped back before Alex could kiss her. He looked astonished and then irritated as she eyed him rather disdainfully.

"Oh, come on. You didn't think I was serious, did you?"

Alex ground his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, humiliated at being manipulated by Tobi and made to look like a fool. Her laughter followed him all the way down the corridor. Jeez, she drove him crazy.

* * *

><p>"Check."<p>

Honestly, Tobi didn't even know _why _Alex would want to challenge Hank to a game of chess. Erik was watching with great interest, while Charles and Moira were talking in low voices in the corner. Sean, Raven and Tobi were playing a game of solitaire.

"How is that check?" Alex demanded in irritation, glowering across at Hank, "I don't see…"

Erik leaned over and pointed it out before Hank had the chance to explain.

"The bishop's right there. It's right in front of your king."

Alex scowled. "That's the same damn bishop that took my queen."

Tobi looked over Sean's head at the game progressing. Hank had considerably more pieces left on the board than Alex, and the blond was starting to look annoyed as he always did when he wasn't winning something.

"I'll leave you boys to it." Erik stood up and clapped Alex encouragingly on the shoulder. "I'm off."

Charles and Moira had already vacated the room and Tobi wondered if there was some uber-secret meeting going on between the three of them. Raven slapped a card down with a triumphant cry.

"Ha! That's _two _full decks. I think it's safe to say that I win."

"Checkmate." The offending bishop slid across the black-and-white squares to tap the king. Tobi could have laughed at the grudging look on Alex's face as he leaned back in his chair, rocking back on two legs.

"Whatever."

Tobi couldn't help herself. She reached out and kicked the chair, so that both Alex and the wooden piece of furniture went crashing to the ground. Sean and Raven cracked up, and even Hank managed an amused smile.

"Tut tut." Tobi shook her head as Alex climbed back to his feet, looking furious. "You better do something about your balance issues, Alex."

Alex muttered something that sounded a lot like 'bitch'. Tobi raised her eyebrows and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, tugging him close, green eyes narrowed and piercing as she tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. Was that 'bitch'?"

Alex had been a dickhead practically all day, especially towards Hank, for reasons Tobi didn't think she'd ever understand. Could he possibly be jealous? Whatever his problem was, Tobi wasn't taking any of his shit.

"Let me go," Alex snapped, unwilling to make eye contact with any of the others.

Tobi shrugged and shoved him back. He landed rather unceremoniously on his butt and offered Tobi a glower before he stormed out.

"Wow, someone's in a cranky mood," Raven observed, shaking her blonde head.

* * *

><p>"So what's up with you and Alex?" Raven asked as she worked a comb through her tangled hair. Tobi was sitting on the bed sifting through a magazine Raven had leant her. "He seemed pretty pissed off tonight. Have you two had a fight?"<p>

Tobi shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know _what's _going on. Raven, it's not like we were ever really going out or anything. I mean…it's complicated."

Raven laughed and sat down on the bed beside Tobi, glancing over her shoulder at the magazine.

"Oh, you can say that again. Wait, leave it on that page, I want to try and braid your hair like that."

Tobi was a little taken aback. Hair braiding seemed to her something intimate, something that only best friends did, like sharing deep dark secrets…but weren't she and Raven best friends now? Tobi might not have told Raven all her secrets, but they were definitely close.

"Okay." Tobi tilted her head back and closed her eyes as Raven brushed her hair gently. Then her hands teased the hair at Tobi's scalp and it was soothing to Tobi as Raven's hand worked deftly at her bronze hair. "Hey, Raven. What's happening with you and Hank, then?"

"Not really sure." Raven sounded a little amused. "Hank's so shy that it's like…he doesn't even really read me, you know? I try and flirt with him and it's like he doesn't have a clue. It's cute."

Tobi had to agree. While Hank was very intelligent in many areas, when it came to girls, he was a complete amateur. Someone really had to wake him up and show him that Raven was totally hitting on him.

"Done." Raven sounded satisfied and Tobi ran a hand down the back of her hair. The braid was smooth and neat. Raven leaned forward and turned the page, where the magazine had an article about the benefits of oatmeal, milk and honey face masks.

"Oh, come on," Tobi groaned in response to Raven's thoughtful smile. "No way."

Raven jumped up off the bed and headed over towards the door.

"I'm going to check if we have any milk left," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Further down the corridor, the guys in Sean's room were having a somewhat similar conversation – but they certainly weren't reading fashion magazines. In fact, Hank was toying with an old record player and trying to get it working.<p>

"Dude, haven't you noticed how Raven flirts with you?" Sean drawled where he was lazing back on the bed, glancing across at Hank, who was straightening his glasses and pretending he couldn't hear them. "I'm jealous, man. I wish she'd hit on _me_…"

"Yeah, not gonna happen, Sean," Alex replied rather moodily, resulting in an exchange of glances behind his back.

"What's the matter with you?" Sean demanded, poking Alex in the shoulder, "You've been so grumpy today. You need more sleep or something."

In reality, Alex was deep in thought, trying to contemplate what to do with the impossibility that was Tobi Sutherland. It might have been alright if he could have just ignored her, but he couldn't get the girl out of his head. She haunted him. Ever since he'd impulsively kissed her in the gym, he'd wanted more.

"Sean's right," Alex called to Hank, determinedly trying to change the subject, "Don't you even see how much attention Raven gives you? Seriously, bozo, you blind or something?"

Hank flushed. "Well, I didn't really notice, to be honest. I thought…I thought she was just being nice."

Sean and Alex exchanged exasperated looks. It was so flipping obvious that even Erik had seen it! Raven wasn't exactly subtle when it came to flirting. Tobi on the other hand – Alex shook his head slowly, still cringing at his own actions. He'd nearly kissed her again in the corridor and she'd laughed in his face. No wonder he was annoyed at her. Was this only a game to her?


	10. Dance With Me

**Chapter Ten: Dance With Me**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, guys, thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it. Tell you what, if I some manage to get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I hit the 10th. How does that sound?**

**Just a quick clarification: Sean does not have any sort of romantic feelings for Tobi. I see him as the sort of guy who's trying his chances, and he's just as likely to try and flirt with Raven as he is with Tobi. There's no serious feelings on his part at all and he only sees her as a friend - who he might try and hook up with if he can get lucky, but otherwise he doesn't want to date her or anything. Just to clear things up :)**

* * *

><p>Tobi quickly became aware that she and Alex weren't the only ones with a developing relationship. There was definitely chemistry between Raven and Hank, although theirs was a cute crush rather than the twisted whatever-it-was that Tobi and Alex experienced.<p>

Tobi watched the following morning with a smirk as Raven sat down on a clearly flustered Hank's lap, observing DNA through a microscope. Her DNA. Tobi refrained from laughing aloud at the stunned look on Hank's face, instead continuing outside.

"Tobi, wait for me!"

She turned to see Hank following her. Today, Sean was going to be jumping off the top of the satellite dish to fly. Tobi thought it would be amusing…that was, if Sean didn't kill himself doing it. Hank smiled a little nervously at her and Tobi gave him the thumbs up.

"Nice. I saw you and Raven back there."

"You…you did?" Hank stammered, his eyes widening, "Oh, well, umm…"

Tobi laughed. "Relax, Hank. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just think it's sweet."

She and Hank clambered up the rungs of the steel ladder that led to the top of the satellite. Sean, Erik and Charles were already waiting and by the time Tobi reached the top, her breath was burning her lungs and her legs were weak as jelly.

"You truly believe I'll fly this time?" Sean still sounded concerned and Tobi could see why. Last time he'd thrown himself from a window and landed in a heap. While bruised and battered, he'd been fine – but if he stuffed up with the satellite, it would be bye-bye Banshee.

"Unreservedly," Charles answered firmly.

"I trust you." Sean jabbed a finger in his direction.

"I'm touched," Charles murmured.

"I don't trust him," Sean pointed at Hank this time.

"Say nothing," Charles warned a bewildered Hank.

Sean was breathing heavily as he stared down at the grass far, _far _below. He tried to take deep, calming breaths…only it wasn't working. He glanced at Charles and threw up his arms in despair.

"I'm gonna die!"

Charles placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Alright. Look, we're not going to make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with…"

"Here, let me help," Erik interrupted, losing his patience and giving Sean a shove in the back.

Sean screamed as he tumbled through the air, loud enough to make it sonic. The sonic waves pushed him up off the ground and he cheered and whooped loudly as he passed them by.

Tobi was grinning as Charles turned and offered Erik a look of resignation.

"What?" Erik shrugged, "You know you were thinking the same."

Tobi stifled a laugh, knowing that _she_ had _definitely_ been considering using the same strategy that Erik had employed.

* * *

><p>Tobi stood in between Charles and Hank, feeling very uncomfortable. She didn't dare look across the bunker at Alex as he stood there, tense. She had made sure that she'd hadn't run into Alex all day, except when Charles had called the pair of them, along with Hank, down to the bunker, she hadn't had a choice.<p>

"Alright, Alex," Charles called down the bunker. Alex was wearing a makeshift contraption on his chest which would help him direct the rays of energy that burst from him. "I want you to aim for Tobi and try not to hit me. There's a good chap."

Alex looked shocked and his eyes widened. "You're serious?"

A terrified look came over Hank's face and Tobi realized that he hadn't been told about this plan, either.

"I'm very serious," Charles replied, looking directly at the reluctant Alex, "I have complete and utter faith in you."

The horror written all over Hank's face said that he felt very differently indeed. Tobi rolled her eyes, dearly hoping that Charles was right to put his trust in Alex. She didn't want to be responsible for any deaths, especially not her own. So far she'd been fast enough, but could she manage to avoid a beam aimed right at her?

Alex tensed his shoulders and the muscles in his arms tightened as the red energy blasted across the bunker – missing both Charles and Hank as Tobi managed to use her enhanced speed to duck out of the way just in time. Alex observed his handiwork and threw up his arms, laughing in sheer relief and triumph. Tobi couldn't help but smile despite herself. Charles and Hank moved back across, with Hank glancing across at Alex.

"Am I still a bozo?" he asked.

"Yes Hank, you're still a bozo," Alex called back, but then noticing Tobi's fierce glare, added, "But nice job."

* * *

><p>Alex didn't understand himself anymore. As he sat down for lunch, he deliberately avoided meeting Tobi's eyes. Why did he feel this way? Was Tobi's power strengthening, enabling her to influence his emotions without her having to touch him? After he'd eaten his sandwich, Alex crossed over to Tobi and gripped the back of her chair, forcing her to turn around and stare up into his angry blue eyes. She didn't look smug. In fact, she looked surprised.<p>

"I need to talk to you."

Tobi exchanged an unreadable glance with Raven, before she nodded and got to her feet. For some time, she and Alex remained silent as they walked outside until they were both alone out in the middle of the grass where no one could disturb them.

Tobi watched as Alex ran his hands through his blond hair, clutching it in fistfuls before he turned back to face her with accusation in his expression.

"Are you doing this to me?" he demanded of her.

Tobi was confused. "Doing what?"

Alex bared his teeth. "Making me feel…like this."

Tobi shook her head fervently. She wasn't influencing Alex's emotions, but now she was curious as to what he was feeling. She reached out imperceptibly and found a whirlwind of emotions so strong that she couldn't make sense of it at all. Alex was really confused right now.

"No. What are you feeling?"

Alex clenched his jaw. "It's probably best that I don't say."

Tobi raised her eyebrows disbelievingly and folded her arms across her chest, indicating that she wasn't going to budge on the matter until Alex gave in and told her what the matter was. He sighed heavily and relented.

"Alright, fine. But don't judge me. After I kissed you in the gym the other day…I feel so many things. I know you understand me and it makes me angry for reasons I can't comprehend. You're my friend and I trust you. But…"

Tobi nodded, biting at her lip. She reached out to touch his arm, but Alex staggered back as if her hand was a spider.

"No. Don't influence me. I need to do this myself." He took a deep breath. "Partofmewantstohavesexwithyou."

Tobi was puzzled. "What?"

Alex heaved an impatient sigh. "I want you. Well, um, part of me does."

Tobi was still a little baffled, not really understanding what Alex meant. "Want as in…"

Alex lowered his head so that Tobi wouldn't see his cheeks burning red with embarrassment and shame. "As in, you know, the way Sean wants every girl in the vicinity."

"Oh." Tobi's laugh was brittle. "Right. You see the thing is, I don't have a problem with Sean because I know he's only messing around and he doesn't _pretend _to be anything else. Whereas you, Alex…I still haven't figured you out yet."

Tobi turned to walk away, but Alex grabbed her by the arm and spun her back around.

"Wait. You got to ask your question, so now it's my turn. The other night, when we were playing Truth or Dare…there was one question you didn't exactly answer."

By the way Tobi's eyes widened, she knew exactly which question Alex was talking about. Then her mouth screwed up in disgust and she yanked her arm from Alex's grasp.

"You disgust me."

She'd completely taken things the wrong way.

"No, Tobi…" He reached for her again, but she kicked at his shin.

"Don't touch me! What's it you whether I've had sex or not? Oh wait…I think I already know the answer. Just piss off. You're like any other teenage guy, Alex. Thinking with your dick and not your brain."

Alex was frustrated as he watched Tobi walk away. That hadn't been what he'd tried to imply at all. Yeah, okay, he did want Tobi in his bed. But he wasn't vulgar enough to say that to her face, not outright. Only…he kind of just had. Then he'd asked the wrong question at the wrong time and she'd assumed…Alex kicked at the grass and swore bitterly.

* * *

><p>Alex didn't want to wait for things to just cool down between he and Tobi. He felt the need to explain himself, but he wasn't quite sure how. They found themselves once again in Raven's room with the leftover bottles of vodka, drinking probably more than they should have. Everyone apart from Alex was in a giggly mood.<p>

Tobi tilted her head back and allowed the alcohol to drizzle down her throat. Raven had started up the music and had started dancing on the table, fast at first, but then as the song changed into a slow, sultry one, she slowed down her pace. Tobi giggled and clambered to her feet, the bottle tipping precariously in her hand. Sean snatched it from her grasp and Alex watched, entranced, as Tobi ran her hands slowly through her hair, her hips swaying bewitchingly.

"Sexy," Alex muttered hoarsely, unable to take his eyes off her. On the table, Raven had jumped down into Hank's arms and was laughing her head off. Tobi smiled seductively as she crossed the room towards Alex. Man, he wished that sometimes she could be like this when she _wasn't _drunk.

"Dance with me," Tobi whispered in his ear, draping her arms around his neck. Alex hesitated, unsure whether he should behave properly or give in to his desire for once. He was so serious all the time – and he wondered whether it was time to let go. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Tobi's waist and pulled her closer.

"Oooh, look here!" Sean crowed, jabbing a finger at Alex and Tobi, "Seems like you two can't resist each other."

"Totally," Alex mumbled under his breath, wondering if it was actually true.

It would seem that Tobi was a flirtatious drunk. She pressed her lips eagerly to Alex's, and he felt slightly guilty that he responded to her fierce kiss. His hands slid down from her waist, down to her hips. Tobi's green eyes were alight with mischief as she broke away from Alex and he found himself toying with the zip at the bottom of her shirt.

"No." Alex released Tobi and forced himself to step away. She was bewitching almost, but it made him frustrated that the only time Tobi craved his attention was when she was intoxicated. Why couldn't she show him any affection when she was sober? He felt almost used and he shook his head sternly. "Not when you're drunk, Tobi. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Tobi pouted and tossed back her bronze hair as she turned away from him, instead taking Sean's hand and laughing as he twirled her in dizzy circles. Alex watched the four of them, so caught up in their world of innocence. It would be nice to let go and have fun…but Alex didn't want to, because he was afraid of what he might do.

"Loosen up, Havok," Raven called across to him, waving the bottle of vodka tantalisingly over his head.

Alex's face hardened and he now observed his friends with disdain. Folding his arms, he sat down heavily on one of the chairs and remained there for the next half hour as the music continued to blare.

Things got a little awkward when Hank and Raven started kissing wildly, but when Alex looked around for Sean and Tobi, they were nowhere in sight. Swearing in irritation, Alex got to his feet and stalked across the room, throwing open the door – and freezing.

"Jeez, Sean. I said no."

Tobi and Sean stood in the corridor. Sean had his arms tight around Tobi and was attempting to kiss her, clearly drunk out of his mind. Tobi was obviously pretty intoxicated if she hadn't kicked him in the balls yet. She was wrinkling her nose and attempting to push him away from her.

"Come on," Sean slurred, "Just one kiss. I'm not gonna bite you. I would try with Raven, but she and Hank…"

Tobi squirmed and pushed Sean's roving hands off her with a frown. He didn't seem to get the message, though. "Stop it. You're being pathetic."

Something snapped inside Alex and he marched towards the pair of them, blue eyes flashing danger. His hand curled into a fist and he swung forward, landing a magnificent punch in the side of Sean's face. The other boy staggered away as Tobi clapped her hands to her mouth in shock.

"What the fuck, Alex?" she shouted at him, watching as Sean nursed his jaw and got up from the ground, staring incredulously at Alex as if he wasn't sure what to expect. Alarm was written all over the red-haired boy's face.

"Touch her again," Alex seethed, jabbing a finger accusingly in Sean's direction, "I dare you."

"Stop being a prick," Tobi snarled at Alex, digging her fingernails into his arm, "I could have dealt with him myself, okay?"

Alex rounded on her, but there was no sudden violence as Tobi had feared. Instead his eyes flashed once and he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Tobi kicked at him and thumped her fists, but Alex wasn't relenting.

"I think we need to have a talk, Tobi."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that all about?" Alex demanded as he slammed the door to Tobi's room. He was so annoyed that he didn't even care anymore what the others might think. So let them think he and Tobi had done kinky crap once he'd come out of the room. It wasn't like Raven and Hank weren't.<p>

"Are you my father or something?" Tobi demanded from where she lounged on her bed, "No. Stop being so bloody over-protective. We just went into the corridor and we were dancing and shit, just mucking around…then Sean tried to kiss me. It's not anything serious. You know how Sean is, it could easily have been Raven he tried to hook up with."

Alex sat down on the end of Tobi's bed with a sigh, pressing his face into his hands. Why exactly _was_ he acting like this? He and Sean were normally good friends and now he'd probably damaged that friendship by punching Sean. Tobi was right, it really had been none of his business.

"I told you the truth about what I was feeling," Alex said sharply to her, "But you keep avoiding the questions I ask you. How is that fair, Tobi?"

Tobi folded her arms across her chest and glowered.

"Alright. Fine. You want to know the truth? I'm not a virgin. I was thirteen years old. Happy?"

_Thirteen? _Alex cursed under his breath. Tobi had been so young, but then again, she had led a pretty substandard life by anyone's opinion. A horrible thought came to him and he stared at her.

"You weren't raped, were you?"

Tobi gnawed at her lip and then shook her head. "No. Look, I don't really want to talk about it, alright?"

Alex wasn't having any of that. He grabbed Tobi by the arms and shook her like she was a ragdoll, his teeth gritted in frustration.

"I told you all about Shae. I trusted you. Don't you think it's about time you trusted me?"

Tobi sighed heavily and squeezed her eyes shut. In reality, she was afraid of what Alex might think of her…but he was right. He'd opened up and now it was her turn to do the same.

"Like I said, I was thirteen years old. I'd only just got out on the streets and I was faring pretty badly. It was hard to get food and a lot of the time I had to steal. I was always so scared that I was going to get caught, but…this one time there was someone who offered to help me. To make it better."

Tobi licked her dry lips nervously, avoiding meeting Alex's eyes.

"I don't know what his name was, but he was about eighteen. He offered me some money – two hundred, I think it was – if I had sex with him. I'm not sure if he thought I was a prostitute…but I acted like one, Alex. I knew that I was going to starve, so I did it because I got the money. It was after that…well, I decided to be a boy. I never wanted to feel that disgusting or low ever again."

Alex didn't speak. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't think badly of Tobi because of what she'd done – in fact, she felt sorry for her. How trapped she must have felt, where sex had been her only way out.

"Alex?" Tobi sounded quiet and vulnerable. "Please say something."

Alex cleared his throat. "I…I think I should probably get out of your room now."


	11. Over and Over, I Fall For You

**Chapter Eleven: Over and Over, I Fall For You**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, close enough to ten! So here's the next chapter. This one hasn't been edited too much but the next one will be ;)**

* * *

><p>Alex bit at the pen, feeling like a tool for writing everything down but unable to express his feelings in words. If he had to write Tobi a letter to explain, then that was what he had to. He felt like a coward, but sometimes speaking failed him.<p>

_Tobi;_

_Okay, I know I've been a total dick to you lately. I don't really have an excuse for my behaviour. I feel like I'm hiding because I'm writing this down, but here goes._

_You're always on my mind. Whether it's good or bad, it's like you're stuck inside my head. I can't get rid of you. Don't know whether I want to. The truth is you're the only person who really understands what I've been through._

_I've just come to a conclusion that will probably shock you just as much as it shocked me. Or maybe not, because you can read my emotions, after all. Dammit, alright. I can't even write it down. But I think I'm in love with you. I know I haven't exactly known you all that long, but still. Every time I try and convince myself I don't, I keep falling for you._

Alex frowned down at the note, knowing that all he needed now was the courage to give it to Tobi. He had to do this himself, because he knew that even Hank would be tempted to read the letter. There was a sharp knock on the door and Alex tensed.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tobi." Her voice was muffled behind the thick wood. "Umm, Alex, I wanted to talk to you. About last night."

Hiding the letter underneath a stack of books, Alex walked across to the door and opened it. Tobi was still in her pajamas and she tucked a strand of bronze hair self-consciously behind her ear as she crossed the room and Alex closed the door behind her.

"I need to know the truth. Are you ashamed of me because of what you found out?"

Alex shook his head vehemently. "No way."

Tobi stared hard across at him, her green eyes shining like emeralds. "You know Sean's got a massive bruise from where you punched him."

Alex chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "So just like you after the club that time."

Tobi glowered. "It's not funny. Why do you think it's okay to treat people like shit? I know you were in prison and all solitary…but that's not alright. You can't just keep up treading everyone down underneath you, Alex. It isn't right."

Alex sighed in irritation. It was always like this between him and Tobi. They fought about the stupidest, most insignificant things.

"Wow. First you stick up for the bozo, now Banshee. Why is it that you're never on my side, Tobi?"

She flinched. "That's not fair, Alex."

Before he could reply, Tobi stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Alex yanked the letter out from underneath the books, laughing mirthlessly at his own childishness. Writing Tobi a letter confessing his feelings? Yeah, right. With sudden savagery, he ripped the paper into thousands of tiny pieces and then threw into the air like confetti.

* * *

><p>Tobi didn't think she could sleep. Tomorrow, everything changed. Tomorrow, they were going to take part in stopping World War III from breaking out. But that wasn't the only reason she tossed and turned restlessly. She and Alex were still fighting – they were always fighting. As she sighed deeply, there was a knock on her door.<p>

Tobi bolt upright, thinking she knew exactly who was there. "Who is it?"

"It's Raven." Alright, so Tobi had been wrong. But her best friend's voice sounded close to tears. "Can…can I please talk to you?"

Tobi glanced across at the clock. It was nearly midnight…yet she could never deny a friend, especially Raven. Not when Tobi could sense the tangled emotions radiating off the blonde girl. She knew she needed to help, so she padded across the room and opened the door.

Raven was sniffing and looked like she was trying to keep back tears. Tobi put an arm around her friend, shutting the door behind her. She didn't think she'd ever seen Raven so upset and it alarmed her.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," Raven replied miserably, pressing her face into her hands, "Oh, Tobi. I've been such an _idiot_."

Tobi didn't know what Raven was talking about, so she waited patiently with her arm around Raven's shoulders, soothing her through the influence of her emotions. The blonde girl sighed heavily.

"Hank offered me the cure…but I turned it down. I'm sick of hiding, Tobi. I'm tired of trying to pretend I'm something I'm not. Then I went to Erik and I realized the truth. I have to accept myself. I'm not this, I'm…" Raven morphed into her real self, the girl with sapphire-blue skin adorned with scales, bright yellow eyes and blood-red hair. "…this."

"You're always beautiful, Raven," Tobi assured her, rubbing her back in slow circles, "To me, it doesn't matter whether you're this Raven or blonde Raven. You're still the same person, in here."

Tobi pressed her hand to her chest. Raven smiled slowly and then averted her eyes once more. Tobi noticed she hadn't changed back into her blonde self and thought perhaps Raven was starting to come to terms with herself.

"He kissed me," Raven murmured, "Erik did. While I was in this form."

Erik? Tobi stifled her surprise. She had always thought it would have been Hank and Raven, but now it seemed that Raven had found solace in an older man. Tobi felt a little bad for Hank, wondering if he already knew what had happened. Probably not.

"That's because he sees," Tobi convinced her, "He sees who you are, like I do."

* * *

><p>Morning found Hank's makeshift lab in ruins and Hank himself missing. There was only a written note on the door, telling them to bring the crate marked X and that he would meet them at the airbase. Tobi, concerned, attempted to meet Raven's eyes. Was this because Hank had found out about Raven and Erik?<p>

Erik's words must have worked some pretty powerful magic over Raven, because now she was adamant about staying in her natural blue form. Tobi thought this was wonderful, but Charles didn't seem to be able to understand why Raven had made this decision.

"Hank has been busy," Erik conceded, glancing down at the suits inside the large silver crate that had been marked with an X.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex sounded reluctant.

"There's none of us mutated to endure extreme G-force or being riddled by bullets. I suggest we suit up."

By the time Tobi had slipped into her yellow and blue suit, she wondered whether it was supposed to be so tight. The zip didn't come up far enough and she fumed at the thought of Sean make suggestive comments when he saw her cleavage. It looked like Raven was having a similar issue.

"Do you reckon Sean altered these a little before we got to them?" Raven vented as they walked back into the study where the others were waiting.

Tobi chuckled. "Oh, he wishes."

Sure enough, as soon as they opened the door and came inside, Sean was inspecting them with a smug little smile on his face. Tobi felt her cheeks heating up as she shoved past him.

"You say anything, Cassidy, and you'll never talk again."

"Whoa."

Tobi couldn't help but marvel at the large silver jet they were confronted with upon entering the airbase. In fact, all of the others were looking up at it with amazement as well.

"Where's Hank?" Raven asked suddenly, drawing them all out of their silence and letting Tobi know for sure that she really did care more than she let on. Perhaps she was worried he'd run off because of her and Erik. Were they even a thing? Tobi examined them rather suspiciously. They weren't holding hands or anything cutesy now.

"I'm here."

They listened as heavy footsteps padded across the ground towards them and when Tobi could see clearly, she saw a furry blue leonine mutant with glasses on his face. She couldn't help but stare. Was that _really _Hank?

"It didn't attack the cells," Hank admitted, avoiding eye contact with any of them. Tobi knew he was talking about the supposed cure, which he himself must have taken. "It enhanced them. It didn't work."

"Yes, it did, Hank."

Hank looked up at Raven, noticing that she had taken on her natural blue form and showed no embarrassment about it. He moved closer, as if unsure that she was being serious.

"Don't you see? This is who you were meant to be." Raven continued in a gentle tone, before she reached out with her gloved hand and touched Hank's face. "This is you. No more hiding."

Erik slapped Hank supportively on the arm. "Never looked better, man."

Before Tobi could even blink, Hank had gripped Erik by the throat, his now tawny eyes filling with rage as he roared like an animal. Erik was grimacing, struggling to breathe with Hank's hand tight around his neck.

"Don't mock me," Hank snarled.

"Hank, put him down immediately, please," Charles said authoritatively, looking across at Erik with concern, "Hank!"

Hank released Erik, who crumpled to his knees and immediately attempted to get his breath back. He glowered up at Hank.

"I wasn't," he retorted hoarsely.

"Even I gotta admit you look pretty badass," Alex folded his arms across his chest and examined his old rival approvingly, "I think I got a new name for you. Beast."

Hank growled threateningly and Tobi took the golden opportunity to lean across and smack Alex around the back of the head. He winced and rubbed ruefully where she'd hit him.

Sean was busy inspecting the jet. "You sure you can fly this thing?"

"Of course I can," Hank replied confidently, "I designed it."

Raven didn't look too keen on flying. In fact, she looked downright uncomfortable as the ramp lowered and they all headed onto the jet. Tobi offered Alex a wry smile as she buckled in beside him.

"Ready, hotshot?" she asked of him, raising her eyebrows.

Alex didn't smile. In fact, he looked rather nervous. "Ready as I'll ever be. By the way – what's with 'hotshot'?"


	12. Hotshot

**Chapter Twelve: Hotshot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just finished my exam so it's time to celebrate! Have a chapter, you lovely readers!**

* * *

><p>Across from Tobi, Raven kept fidgeting in her seat, unable to keep still. She obviously hated flying. Beast was flying the jet, with Moira up the front with him. Tobi didn't dare look at Alex, because she knew she would see her apprehension reflected in his eyes. Charles pressed his fingers to his temples, using his telepathy. Everyone fell silent, before Charles winced and his eyes fluttered open.<p>

"The crew of the Aral Sea are all dead. Shaw's been there."

Tobi didn't have to look at Erik. She could feel the pure hatred radiating off him at the mention of Shaw's name. It threatened to overpower her and she wished she could reach out to him and calm him down using her power.

"He's still here, somewhere."

Charles nodded. "He's set the ship on course for the embargo line."

Moira turned to face them, looking solemn. "That ship crosses the line, our boys are gonna blow it up. Then the war begins."

Charles thought about this for a moment, and his next words resulted in shock being written on everyone's faces.

"Unless they're _not _our boys."

The seriousness of the situation meant that no one spoke. Charles tilted back his head and pressed his fingers once more to his temple and everyone remained quiet, wondering what was going to happen.

A missile was launched from one of the Russian ships. Alarms started beeping in the front of the jet, meaning it was in close proximity. Hank grunted and turned the controls, flipping the jet into a sharp barrel roll. Raven screamed as the jet whirled sickeningly like some sort of rollercoaster ride. Tobi screwed her eyes shut, trying not to think about how much she wanted to be sick.

"A little warning next time, Professor?" Hank commented dryly from the pilot's seat while everyone else struggled to recover as the jet levelled.

"Sorry about that," Charles called, glancing across at Raven and Sean who sat on his side of the jet, "You alright?"

Sean gasped out an unintelligible response, while Raven was quiet, still apparently reeling from what had just happened. Moira pulled a set of headphones over her head and glanced almost coyly across at Charles.

"That was inspiring, Charles."

"Thank you very much, but I still can't locate Shaw."

Erik did not seem impressed with this response. "He's down there. We need to find him now."

"Hank?" Charles attempted.

Hank turned to glance at Moira, who was observing the controls with a slight frown on her face.

"Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?"

Moira observed for a few more moments, before shaking her head. "No. Nothing."

Charles's hand dropped away from his temple and he looked defeated. Tobi was troubled. A surprise attack from Shaw was the last thing they wanted. If even Charles was starting to lose hope, she knew that things were looking very bad indeed.

"Well then he must be underwater," Hank ruminated aloud, "And we obviously don't have sonar."

A look of impatience came over Erik's face as he gritted his teeth and sighed, but across from him, Tobi had seen the look of recognition that suddenly dawned on Sean's face.

"Yes, we do."

Charles quickly looked across at Erik. Both men appeared determined as they unclipped their seatbelts and Charles raised his eyebrows at Sean's determination.

"Yes, we do," he repeated.

The jet again started tilting to one side as Charles and Sean monkey-barred their way using the handholds down the other end of the jet. Tobi grimaced as she felt bile rising in her throat again. She understood why Raven hated flying so much.

"Hank!" Charles called, "Level the bloody plane!"

The jet again drew level as Sean turned around to see Erik moving towards him. He jabbed an accusing finger at the man.

"Whoa! You back right off."

Tobi chuckled, knowing that he was talking about the time when – wow, it seemed so long ago now – Erik had pushed him impatiently from a satellite dish in an effort to make him fly.

Erik gave him an innocent 'who, me?' expression as he raised his hands defensively and took a few steps backwards to show that he didn't intend on shoving Sean out of a jet this time.

Hank pressed a button and the bomber doors opened, the wind whipping Charles and Sean's hair. Sean looked down at the vast expanse of ocean moving underneath him at a rapid pace, before glancing rather uncertainly across at Charles.

"Remember," Charles shouted over the screeching wind, "It's a muscle. You control it. We'll see you soon. On my mark…"

Sean's freckled face was contorted with an expression Tobi had never seen before. He was deadly serious about what he was doing and she didn't think she had ever seen him more adamant.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Charles pushed Sean in the small of the back and he tin-soldiered down into the water below. Tobi craned her neck, but she couldn't see him. After a few minutes of keeping his fingers pressed to his temple, Charles nodded slowly.

"Banshee's got a location on Shaw."

A fierce look came over Erik's face and he released the handhold, knowing what he had to do. Charles charged back down the ship towards him, seeing the way Erik clenched his jaw.

"You ready for this?"

"Let's find out," Erik replied coolly.

A few tense minutes passed when Erik and Charles disappeared below the jet, with none of the others on board really knowing what was going on. However, when the plane started jolting and Alex grunted, reaching back and grabbing the handles either side of his seat, Tobi knew something was wrong.

"Hold on, guys. This is gonna get bumpy."

Tobi gritted her teeth as they all rattled around inside the plane like mints in a jar. She felt very sick and she knew that this had to be the work of the mutant who created tornadoes.

One of the wings ripped violently from the jet as Hank tried his hardest to control it. Erik and Charles threw themselves inside just in time – the jet hit the sand on the beach of Cuba and everyone inside screamed as they rolled around and around before finally crashing to a stop.

Once the chaos had ceased, the jet was upside down. Tobi fought violently to free herself from the prison her seatbelt had now become. Alex took her arm and helped her to her feet, looking rather concerned.

"You alright, baby?"

She might have laughed at him using a cutesy pet name if the situation hadn't been serious. It looked like 'hotshot' and 'baby' were going to be names that, annoyingly, would stick.

"I'm fine, hotshot."

"I'm going in," Erik called, making Tobi and Alex whip around and realize that something else was going on.

"Beast, Havok and Jett – back him up."

The use of their code names made them snap to attention. Charles instructed Erik on how to try and stop Shaw, before Tobi and the other three staggered out from the wreckage of the jet. Across from them, three figures stood tense outside the ruined submarine, which had obviously hit the shore as well.

Tobi looked up as Angel buzzed upwards, unable to believe that her former friend had taken Shaw's side. The red teleporter had a wickedly long knife in his hand and the Spanish man raised his hands, forming twin tornadoes. Alex wasted no time, throwing himself forward and baring his teeth savagely as the red energy shot from him towards them as Hank watched approvingly. The energy smacked into the Spanish man and he hit the submarine with a grunt, but the teleporter moved out of the way just in time.

Only seconds later, he appeared behind Hank, throwing a punch at him. Hank managed to block the blow as the teleporter held up his knife. When Alex righted himself, the teleporter's tail wrapped around his throat, choking him.

"Alex!" Tobi cried, reaching for him – too late. The teleporter had disappeared once more, taking Alex and Hank with him. Tobi kicked angrily at the sand. "Dammit."

The tornado-creating mutant – Riptide, that was his name – smirked at Tobi as she stalked towards him. Tornadoes formed in each of his hands, but the bronze-haired, green-eyed girl stomping straight at him appeared unafraid.

"What has he done with them?" Tobi hissed at Riptide, her eyes flashing with fury, "Where has he teleported?"

Riptide didn't answer. Tobi glowered at him, baring her teeth. Her eyes were flashing with emerald fire, but she didn't take her gaze off him. A ruthless smile spread across her lips.

"You don't know what my power is, do you?" she whispered to him, "They call me Jett. Do you know why? I can bombard you with any emotion I like."

Tobi took a step forward, knowing that Charles would reprimand her for the dark actions she was taking but no longer caring. As long as Alex was okay, that was all that mattered. She didn't know why she cared so much about him, but she just did.

"I could make you kill yourself." Tobi's voice was low and dangerous now. "So tell me. Where is the teleporter?"

Riptide only lifted his head and smirked. "Far from here by now."

Frustrated, Tobi fell heavily onto the sand from the force of Riptide's hurricane, wondering what had happened to Alex and Hank. Were they going to be alright? A familiar piercing scream reached Tobi's ears. She gritted her teeth and pressed her hands over her ears, watching as Sean descended unsteadily towards the beach, with Alex hanging from one arm. Sean dropped Alex and went skidding across the sand. Riptide seemed to have been knocked back by the force of the sonic scream.

"Sean! Alex!"

Tobi sprinted across the sand towards Sean, who was closer. She knelt over him as he groaned, clearly injured. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was dazed as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sean! Are you okay?"

A rather peaceful look came over Sean's face and he grinned. "Have I gone to heaven?"

Tobi realized that leaning over him had given him full view of her cleavage. Rolling her eyes in disgust, the only thing that refrained her from slapping him was the fact that he was injured. Alex had staggered to his feet and now dropped down beside Sean as well, exchanging a concerned look with Tobi.

The buzz of wings made all three of them look up to see Angel coming right at them. Alex stood up and despite the fact that Tobi now noticed the panel on his chest that directed the energy was gone, he managed to aim the energy so that it caught Angel's wings rather than her. With a shrill cry, she wheeled around and hit the sand hard. Alex threw back his head and sighed with relief as Sean, picking himself up and shaking the sand from his red hair, laughed delightedly. Tobi grinned up at Alex, knowing that he really could control his power now. He was free of the burden that was the unknowing of what havoc he could create.

"Nicely done, hotshot," she smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>Tobi staggered up the beach, one her arms linked around Sean's waist and the other around Alex's. Both boys were injured and she found herself supporting them as Raven pulled Hank to his feet, and Moira and Charles stumbled from the billowing smoke and wreckage of the jet.<p>

The deep groaning of metal made Tobi look up sharply, to where the submarine seemed to be pulling itself apart. Erik stood there as Shaw's motionless body, arms flung out to either side, hovering eerily above them all.

"Today our fighting stops," Erik called down to them.

Shaw's head was marked with blood and he hovered above them for a few more moments, before dropping to the ground with a sickening crunch, making Raven gasp and step back.

There was a metal helmet on Erik's head and he stared almost disdainfully down at them all, before using that metal to slowly levitate himself to the ground in a far more ethereal fashion than Shaw's abrupt descent.

"Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there."

Erik pointed an accusing finger towards the ocean, where the ships – both American and Russian alike – were joining together as one. Tobi's eyes widened as she realized that Erik wasn't lying.

"I feel their guns moving in the water. Their metal targeting us. Americans, Soviets…humans."

The last word was said with contempt and Tobi felt Alex's arm tighten around her shoulders.

"United in their fear of the unknown," Erik continued and his voice was horribly cold and distasteful. Tobi wondered what killing Shaw had done to this man. He turned his impassive gaze upon Charles as he paced towards the ocean. "Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."

After a moment, Charles's shoulder dropped in defeat and he turned and nodded across at Moira, who ran across the sand back towards the ruined jet. Tobi doubted it would make any difference and she looked across at Alex, shocked. The rumbling started in the sky and Tobi released Sean and Alex and took a few faltering steps back as she watched the missiles being launched towards them. All of them, even Shaw's former cronies, watched with undisguised astonishment on their faces.

Just as they drew close and Tobi turned her face, fearing the worst, Erik calmly raised his hand and all of the missiles just…stopped. There was undisguised anger in his blue eyes, anger and loathing towards those who would attack him in their blind fear. Then Erik turned his hand slowly and the missiles in the sky flipped themselves over so that they were facing the ships. Charles turned to face his friend with a look of horror.

"Erik, you said so yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it." When Erik appeared not to be listening, Charles raised his voice. "There are thousands of men on those ships – good, honest, innocent men that are just following orders."

Erik's attention was completely focused on the missiles he was controlling. He didn't even spare Charles a glance.

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders," Erik replied darkly, and by the look on Charles's face, he knew he'd lost, "Never again."

His expression contorted into one of hate as he threw forward his arm and the missiles screeched back across the sky towards the ones who had fired them. Tobi knew that she couldn't let this happen. She knew that she had to stop it and the most terrifying part of all was, she knew exactly what she could do to make it stop.

"Noooo!" Charles charged across, catching Erik around the waist and tackling him down. There was a brief struggle as Charles attempted to wrench the metal helmet from Erik's head. Erik elbowed Charles in the face and he groaned as he crumpled to the sand.

While this was happening the missiles faltered and fell, some of them exploding in the sky like bright fireworks. Once Erik had subdued Charles, he regained control and they rocketed again towards the waiting ships. Tobi knew this was her chance. Where Charles had failed, she could still succeed. She sprinted towards Erik, catching his outstretched hand and dragging it down with all her might, pouring all the emotion she could into Erik, trying to fill him with a sense of peace.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Erik grunted, backhanding Tobi and throwing her down to the sand. She reached out for his hand again, but he gripped both her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head so that she couldn't touch him, couldn't control him. Tobi screamed in rage and struggled like a wild animal, but Erik continued to hold her down as he used his free hand to once again control the missiles. Alex's eyes widened as he saw Tobi on the ground, grimacing as Erik was pinning her down…hurting her.

"You don't want to do this!" Tobi exclaimed, feeling so very powerless. Not only could she not use her empathetic power, she couldn't use her super strength, speed or even summon a force field. "Erik, please, stop!"

This only earned her another ruthless slap across the face. Alex roared in rage, unable to stand any more. He wasn't just going to watch Tobi being hurt if he could do something about it. He charged across the sand, hands clenching into fists.

"Let her go, Lehnsherr!"


	13. Believe In Us

**Chapter Thirteen: Believe In Us**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys are so amazing and supportive with your reviews, so have another chapter! We're moving on from the First Class movie, but there's going to be a new villain. Who remembers Bishop? ;)**

* * *

><p>The sound of a gunshot made Erik leap to his feet, releasing Tobi and whirling around to face Moira, who fired shot after shot as he deflected them all. The last shot, however, went in the completely wrong direction. Charles, who had staggered to his feet, was struck in the spine.<p>

It seemed like time stood still. Alex stopped running and just stood there, staring in shock as Charles hit the sand. Tobi wiped the blood from her mouth and looked murderously up at Erik, knowing that he'd been the cause of this. Raven had clapped her gloved hands over her mouth.

Erik was all too quick to fall to his knees by Charles's side and use his power to coax the bullet from his friend's back, only the damage was already done. Moira hurried across the sand towards the pair of them, her brown eyes huge with horror.

"You." Erik had to blame someone, and Moira had been the one who had fired the gun – so he turned his wrath upon her. "You did this."

He reached up with one hands, so that the metal tags around Moira's neck tightened around her throat, making her struggle to breathe. She choked desperately.

"She didn't do this, Erik." Charles's voice was so soft that Tobi could barely hear him. "You did."

Erik stared down at his friend, releasing Moira so that she crumpled to the sand on all fours, struggling to get enough air into her lungs. Tobi could only stare in abject shock as Charles lay limp in Erik's arms, apparently unable to move. Pale-faced, Charles just stared up at his friend.

When Erik finally got to his feet, Moira took his place beside Charles, apologizing profusely. Tobi wasn't even listening as Erik talked upon having revenge upon the 'humans'. She was just glaring up at him, wondering how he could even do this.

"Who's with me?" Erik finally asked, before he extended his hand. "No more hiding."

It was these words that made Raven nod slowly, before she limped across the sand towards him. Tobi wanted to say something, scream at her to stop…only there was nothing she could say. Erik had made her best friend believe in herself. While Tobi would never join him, she could understand why Raven wanted to.

She stopped by Charles's side first, leaning down to kiss his forehead before she accepted Erik's hand and he pulled her to her feet. Those who had once served Shaw – including Angel – moved across to Erik's side also.

Tobi felt a sense of loss when she watched this happen. Someone had moved forward and gripped her hand tightly in theirs and she didn't even need to look to know that it was Alex. Tobi had just been getting used to life as a mutant, but now…now she was one of the boys again. It had been so wonderful, having girl friends to confide in…only now she had lost that.

"Beast," Raven called across as they all joined hands, "Never forget: mutant and proud."

Hank shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking away as though he couldn't stand the sight of Raven anymore. Once Erik and the others had teleported away, the young mutants raced to Charles's side, looks of shock on all of their faces as they knelt down in the sand around him.

"I'm going to get you to a hospital," Moira told Charles as the telepath gripped Hank's arm and the pair attempted to ease him up. When he cried out in pain, they knew something was terribly wrong.

"Wait. Charles, don't move, okay?" Hank's tone was quiet and calm.

"I won't," Charles replied, his voice hoarse with agony, "Actually…I can't feel my legs."

Charles kept repeating that phrase in such a broken way: "I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs."

Tobi couldn't quite swallow the lump in her throat as she realized what had happened to Charles and despite the fact that she wanted to appear strong, she found that Alex had his arms tight around her and she was sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Alex's hand was still clenched tightly in hers. Tobi wasn't sure that she would ever be ready to let go. By this time, Sean and Hank must have realized that there was definitely something going on between Tobi and Alex, but now wasn't the hand to tease them about it. Tobi felt like she was drowning inside herself. Raven had left her. Charles was severely wounded and they'd been waiting in the hospital for ages. Moira was the only one permitted in the room with him, while the others were forced to wait outside. As the hours dragged by, Tobi's despair only grew.<p>

"Tobi?" It was Alex speaking and his voice sounded distant even though he was right beside her. "Come on. You need some fresh air. We've been cooped up in this hospital for too long."

Sean and Hank had reluctantly returned to Charles's mansion. Knowing how Hank would be stared at when he entered the hospital forced him away and Sean had agreed to keep him company.

Tobi didn't resist as Alex draped his arm almost protectively around her shoulders and led her from the hospital waiting room. Only when they were outside in the abandoned car-park did Tobi press her face into her hands and burst into tears. Alex gripped her shoulders and stared down at her. It scared him when Tobi was like this. She hadn't been this afraid, not when Shaw had attacked the military base, not when Erik had pinned her down on the sand.

"Hey. It's going to be alright. He's going to be okay."

Tobi wasn't sure whether that was true. Alex gripped her wrists in his hands and pulled them away from her face. He felt trapped in both their melancholy as he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on the top of Tobi's head. She clutched the fabric of his leather jacket – they'd hastily changed before entering the hospital – and pressed her tear-stained face into his chest.

"Alex? Tobi?"

It was Moira. If she was surprised to see the two teenagers in such a close embrace, it didn't show on her face or even in her feelings. But maybe Tobi was too choked up right now to read people properly. Alex cleared his throat and released Tobi, who stepped away from him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Alex asked desperately.

Moira pressed her lips together into a thin line, looking as though she too was trying not to cry.

"Charles has lost the use of his legs. Permanently. He'll never be able to walk again."

* * *

><p>Tobi was silent as she examined her grim reflection in the mirror. She was definitely not the same young girl who had first met Charles and Erik. She now bore a strong hatred for the man who now styled himself Magneto. Charles, though – Tobi's hands clenched on the basin. He hadn't deserved his fate. Not at all. Charles had made Moira forget everything, so that she truly was the only girl at the mansion. It was only her, Hank, Alex, Sean and Charles. Raven's absence left a hole in Tobi's heart and she wondered if it could be mended over time. She had never expected her best friend to leave her behind.<p>

"Tobi?"

It was Hank, sounding worried as he rapped on the bathroom door. Tobi let her breath leave her in a soft exhalation as she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want the sympathy of others. She didn't need their attention drawn to her. It was Charles they should be concerned about now.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute."

Wiping the last tears from her face and making her nose wasn't too red and shiny from crying, Tobi opened the bathroom door. She was still getting used to Hank in his blue leonine form, but she didn't mind it at all. She offered him a small, rather sad smile.

"He's going to be fine." Hank placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know what happened to the Professor is terrible, but although he's lost the use of his legs, he's determined. He's going to turn the mansion into a school. He wants to teach us more about our powers. Charles says there's a lot we've yet to learn, all of us." When Tobi didn't look so convinced, he shook her slightly, before he leaned in and embraced her. "Hey. Charles believed in us, so I think it's up to us now to believe in him."

Tobi nodded and pulled free of Hank's grasp, padding back down the corridor. While it was devastating, what had happened to Charles, if he had learned to move on, then they all could. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alex standing motionless at the other end of the corridor.

The deadpan expression on his face meant he had definitely seen her and Hank embrace. A muscle twitched in Alex's forehead and his eyes were completely cold. Tobi wanted to explain herself – yet why should she have to? She and Hank had only hugged. They hadn't committed a crime. She didn't get why Alex was so angry about it.

"I get it." Alex's tone was icy. "He's there for you and I'm not. I understand, Tobi."

She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes and wishing that he wouldn't take everything so seriously, like it was an insult to his person.

"Alex, really…"

But he'd already turned his back and started to walk away. Man, now he was even starting to chastise himself. Why _was _he so overbearing when it came to Tobi? Something inside him had roared with jealousy when he'd seen her hugging Hank, even though he'd known it had only been a friendly gesture. Alex slammed the door to his room and then beat his fists on the wood, before sliding down to the ground and exhaling deeply. His feelings for Tobi were going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Bishop was finally free. At twenty years old, he felt he'd been with the thieves for far too long – only it had been the best cover. He'd known all about his powers, ever since he'd been fourteen years old. Now that he'd heard the whispers that there were others like him, other <em>mutants<em>, he was determined to seek them out.

Bishop had his suspicions about Tobi. The boy had suddenly vanished one day without notice. Fiddler hadn't been able to find him. No one had. Now it was Bishop's turn to leave, except he left the dilapidated apartment in which he had once lived in ruins.

How Bishop hated humans. It had only been a small incident – one in which his powers had been revealed. Digit had freaked out and tried to attack him, only Bishop had unleashed devastation upon him – upon all of them. He loathed them, how they always thought they were better than him.

He raked back his dark hair and allowed a relieved smile to cross his thin lips. Now Bishop was a man on a mission. Oh, he had his sources. He'd heard all about Shaw and his demise and the ascension of a younger man, known only as Magneto. This enigmatic Magneto interested Bishop, but his goals were bigger.

Humans feared and despised mutants, or anyone who was different, really. Bishop would give them something to really be afraid of. Like Shaw, he believed that mutants should rule supreme, not these despicable homo sapiens. The only difference was, Shaw had been lenient with other mutants, attempting to convince them to join his cause. Bishop had no problem with other mutants helping him – but he would show no mercy. If they stood in his way, he would have no hesitation in destroying them.

There were two things Bishop needed to achieve his victory. The first was a rogue mutant known as Ghost. With Ghost's assistance, Bishop would be unstoppable. The second was access to Shaw's former contacts. There was only one place they would be and Bishop smirked as he thought about how easy this was going to be.


	14. Where The Freaks All Come Around

**Chapter Fourteen: Where The Freaks All Come Around**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it's been a while, hopefully you can all forgive me. Please do review and let me know what you think :) A bit of Tobi/Alex action in this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>"You <em>actually<em> expect me to believe that Charles gave you permission to _touch_ his car?" Tobi sounded doubtful, planting her hands on her hips and glancing meaningfully across at Charles's state-of-the-art sleek black 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz.

Hank glanced across at her with a solemn expression. "Tobi. You do realize that Charles will never be able to drive again, don't you?"

"Oh." Tobi fell silent and stared at her feet, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. For a moment, she'd almost forgotten about Charles's predicament. "Well, alright then. Who's driving?"

"I'm driving there," Alex said in a firm tone that dared them to challenge him, "Depends how smashed I am as to whether I drive back or not."

Tobi shrugged. "What time are we leaving, then?"

Sean grinned across at her. "That's the spirit. Nine-thirty, if you don't spend hours in front of the mirror."

Tobi clamped her hands to her hips. "Sean? I think you're forgetting that I disguised myself as a boy for two years. I bet you need the mirror more than I do."

* * *

><p>Nine-thirty swung around and Tobi was already sitting on the bonnet of the Cadillac. Upon Raven's departure, she'd reluctantly taken up possession of the older girl's clothes. She wore a pair of black boots with stiletto heels and a glittery flapper dress that only came down mid-thigh. When Alex appeared in a leather jacket and jeans, he swallowed hard as Tobi smiled a little flirtatiously at him.<p>

Being friends with Raven had its advantages – Tobi was now very much aware of how to use her sexuality as power over the boys and she now did so with alarming regularity. The problem was, when it came to Alex and Sean, a lot of the time they fell for it.

"What's the matter?" she teased. "You look nervous. Do I intimidate you?"

She opened the passenger door with a click and hopping inside as Hank entered the garage. Sean climbed into the back as Alex hopped into the driver's seat, jingling the keys.

"You coming?" Tobi called out to Hank, winding down the window.

"Have you seen what colour I am?" Hank replied, looking significantly down at his blue fur, "No thank you. I'm staying here."

Tobi felt sorry for Hank as he raised a paw in a half-hearted wave. As Alex started the car up and pushed down the handbrake, his hand brushed over Tobi's bare thigh, sending pleasant shivers up her spine. She maintained a stoic expression despite the smug look on Alex's face.

"Oops," he murmured as he pulled out onto the main road.

"I'll kill you," Tobi replied quietly, but there was no real heart in her words.

* * *

><p><em>The Toucan<em> was only fifteen minutes from Charles's mansion. Tobi had no idea how Alex knew the way there and she had the sneaking suspicion that Charles had been to this club several times and had most likely even instructed Alex on how to get there.

"You're still underage," Sean reminded Tobi teasingly.

"Whatever," she responded flippantly. "Nine days out. I don't think it matters that much."

The pulse of the music was audible even from the carpark. As they crossed the road, a whooping group of men in a convertible roared past, holding up bottles triumphantly and yelling incoherently as they turned onto the street and vanished into the night.

Tobi got to the door first and when she yanked it open, the volume of the music hit her almost like a physical blow. A disco ball sparkled on the ceiling, sending fragments of light everywhere. The dancefloor was a maze of neon lights and in Tobi's opinion, this place was probably even better than the _Glitzorama Nightclub._

Sean mumbled some excuse under his breath and immediately headed off towards the dancefloor, where a group of girls in sparkly, skimpy outfits were giggling and flirting with any guy that passed them by. Alex shook his head disapprovingly and turned to face Tobi.

"What do you want to drink, then?" He had to raise his voice to be heard over the pulse of the music, the pulse that now seemed to beat in time with Tobi's heart and had worked its way into her very soul.

"Vodka," Tobi grinned, accompanying Alex up to the bar where he ordered two vodkas and pushed the glass across to Tobi. He watched in astonishment as she threw back her head and sculled the entire glass in less than twenty seconds.

"What?" Tobi asked defensively when she saw him staring, "You know what, I think you _are_ intimidated by me."

Alex snorted and quickly knocked back his own drink, slamming the glass down on the counter with a definite clunk. After another few drinks, Tobi grabbed his hand and attempted to steer him towards the dancefloor.

"Let's dance," she whispered and Alex's mind offered no resistance. The beat was fearlessly loud and wild. Sean was chatting up a black-haired girl near the bar. Tobi slid her arms around Alex's neck as comfortably as if they belonged there. Alex's arms snaked around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulders. Her bronze hair tickled his chin.

Everything was a haze of colour and sound. Tobi looked up at Alex, tilting her head back so that he could see clearly into her mischievous green eyes. Then she pressed her lips insistently to his and Alex found his arms automatically tightening around her waist, pulling her closer to him until she was pressed right against his chest. It was heated and fast, but neither of them cared. Tobi's hands unclasped from around Alex's neck, sliding over his shoulder and then moving down to slowly trace the muscles of his biceps. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Alex pulled away.

"Let's go outside," he suggested, his voice husky and his eyes shining like the disco ball above their heads.

Tobi was all too happy to comply, taking Alex's hand and following him back across to the Cadillac. The weird thing was, she wasn't totally smashed. She was actually aware of what she and Alex were doing…and she _wanted _it. She stood so that her back was pressed against the boot of the car and grabbed Alex by the front of his leather jacket, pulling him to her so that their lips slammed together in a forceful collision.

Tobi ran her cool hands underneath the jacket, underneath the shirt, over Alex's toned chest. He growled deep in his throat as Tobi's tongue invaded his mouth and her hands moved up and down from his chest to his stomach. Alex reached for the zipper at the front of Tobi's dress, pulling it down to her waist so that her bra was the only thing covering her. Alex pressed his body hard against her, pushing her into the Cadillac. He started to bite at her bottom lip. His hips pinned her in place as his hands roved up from her waist to the lacy fabric of her bra. Tobi threw back her head, moaning softly as Alex's hands slithered in and grasped her breasts.

She was tingling all over and she felt light-headed. She hissed in pleasure as Alex peppered kisses down her slender neck, then across her shoulders and dangerously lower still. Alex's lips had reached the curve of her breasts when the sinister presence of another mutant pierced Tobi like a spear. With a gasp, she pushed Alex away from her and zipped up her dress. She couldn't see anyone in the shadows of the carpark, but she knew someone was there, watching her and Alex getting it on at the back of the Cadillac.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked, his voice hoarse as he looked at Tobi's shocked face, "Am I going too fast? You can just tell me to stop if…"

Tobi shook her head fervently, eyes still darting around the carpark. That presence was there, she could feel it, but she still couldn't see who it was. Who was there to fear? It was a mutant that was alien to her, yet also strangely familiar.

_Cold amusement…overpowering hatred …KILL KILL KILL…_

"No. It's not you. There…there was someone else here."

Alex's eyes narrowed as he looked around, but all he could see was darkness. The pulsating music of the club was no longer appealing for some reason, especially when Tobi seemed so afraid. She had obviously sensed the person's emotions and they hadn't been positive.

"I'll go and get Sean," Alex decided, gripping Tobi by the shoulders and staring into her frightened eyes. He didn't think he'd seen her so troubled. "Will you be alright out here on your own for just a minute?"

It would have been childish to cling to Alex's arm and insist to go with him. Tobi wasn't that girl. She could defend herself and despite the disturbing presence of a fellow mutant, they hadn't attacked so far. She nodded fervently and watched as Alex hurried across the carpark and disappeared into the club.

"I know you're out there," Tobi whispered, unsure if the other mutant could hear her as she folded her arms protectively over herself and shivered for reasons that had nothing to do with cold.

* * *

><p>They said <em>The Toucan <em>was often a hangout for mutants. Bishop had managed to recruit Ghost, but getting to Shaw's contacts would be a problem. Apparently they were located in the mansion of a telepath named Charles Xavier, who had been crippled and lost the use of his legs during the Cuban Missile Crisis. Bishop knew from experience that people tended to talk while under the influence of alcohol. All he needed was the location of Charles Xavier's mansion, which he could infiltrate and steal the list of contacts from. Considering it was now an Academy for young mutants, he might even be able to gain more allies.

The carpark was empty apart from a couple making up against a black Cadillac. Both were younger than him and Bishop couldn't help but smirk rather contemptuously as the blond boy kissed down the girl's neck, moving down until his head was almost buried in her cleavage.

The girl tilted her head back, bronze hair falling down nearly to her waist. Her dress was unzipped to the waist and Bishop inspected her with a critical eye.

The girl tensed suddenly, shoving the boy away from her. The blond looked dejected and asked her something in a low voice, but the girl shook her head, looking around the carpark as if searching someone out…Bishop suddenly had the feeling that the girl knew he was here, and his suspicions were only confirmed when she spoke.

"No. It's not you. There…there was someone else here."

Her voice was somewhat familiar and Bishop wondered if he'd seen her around before. She was younger than he was, perhaps eighteen, maybe even a little younger. Did he know her?

"I'll go get Sean," the blond boy replied, sounding very business-like in a way that was rather amusing considering he and the girl had been all but having sex just a few moments ago, "Will you be alright out here on your own for just a minute?"

The girl nodded and as the blond boy disappeared back into the club, Bishop briefly toyed with the idea of going up and scaring the girl, but then her eyes narrowed and she whispered: "I know you're out there."

* * *

><p>Alex scooped a sleeping Tobi from the back seat, hoisting her up and carrying her into the mansion. Sean offered a mumbled goodnight before he headed off to his room. Alex carried Tobi to hers, pulling back the blankets and feeling oddly protective as he pulled off her boots. He might have started on her clothes, but he supposed he'd already got his hands on her enough tonight. Tobi gasped and sat bolt up, making Alex nearly jump out of his skin. There was a glazed look in her green eyes and he guessed that she was actually still asleep. She grabbed his arm hard.<p>

"He's coming for me," she whispered, her voice full of terror, "I felt his emotions…I know who he is…what he's going to do…why is he after me? Please, don't let him hurt me…he's hurt me enough…"

Alex was aware that she was only babbling nonsense from her nightmares, but a chill ran down his spine nonetheless. Could Tobi be unconsciously referring to the sinister person she had felt in the carpark when they'd been making out? Alex wasn't sure, and he didn't want to delve in too deep. He cleared his throat.

"Night, Tobi."

"You don't understand…" Tobi's voice was hoarse, as though she might cry.

Alex frowned. Feeling glum for reasons he didn't understand, he pried his arm from Tobi's grasp, kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>You little brat."<em>

_Tobi squirmed as Bishop pinned her down to the floor, Digit snickering behind him. Bishop's face was contorted with fury and he struck Tobi across the face with a closed fist. Her head spun but her biggest concern was whether the beanie was still on her head. She tried to fight free of Bishop's grasp, but at eighteen, he was much bigger and stronger than her._

"_You don't steal from me!" Bishop hissed at her, eyes alight with rage, "You might be Fiddler's pet, but I'm not taking shit from you, get it?"_

_Tobi didn't answer, defying him. Bishop sneered and smacked her harder. She tasted warm, metallic blood in her mouth. Digit was beginning to look concerned – which was just typical. Bishop was the biggest bully, and Digit was just a coward._

"_I think he's had enough, man," he muttered to Bishop._

_Bishop turned to glower at Digit, who immediately held his hands up in defense and backed up._

"_I'll say when he's had enough, imbecile. I don't think Tobi here really gets the big picture. You don't steal from your fellow thieves. I think we need to teach him a lesson."_

_Digit lingered uncertainly and Tobi was flooded with dread. Oh God, what did Bishop have planned now? He turned to face Digit and jerked his head towards Tobi._

"_Go on. A good clean broken arm should do it. Make yourself useful."_

_Tobi lay very still, as though that would make her invisible to Bishop. Digit's eyes widened, but Bishop raised his eyebrows – and Digit didn't like to defy Bishop. He lifted his foot and stamped down hard on Tobi's arm._

_Bishop grinned sadistically, expecting Tobi to scream piercingly as his arm made a snapping sound like a carrot – but he didn't. Tobi's green eyes were narrowed and it was almost as if he couldn't feel the pain at all. This scared Digit._

"_Freak," Digit spat, taking a few steps back._

_Bishop on the other hand, stared down at Tobi with his eyes shining, shining with something a lot like glee._


	15. School's In Session

**Chapter Fifteen: School's In Session**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Not too much changed on this one, but hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tobi's feet skimmed silently down the moonlit corridor. It was already past midnight and she didn't want any of the boys to know that she was awake. Charles had been ecstatic about setting up his school, announcing that they would be joined by between fifteen and twenty mutants of their own age. Tobi pondered how Charles would handle such a large number by himself.<p>

It was the nightmare that woke Tobi up. They still got to her during the night, despite her attempts to shut them out. She supposed Charles would have to teach her how to do that. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she wandered barefoot down the corridor. Ever since the sinister presence at the club two nights ago, it was as if malevolent ghosts haunted Tobi's mind.

She headed down into the kitchen, hoping to perhaps sneak a midnight snack – only someone was already there. Alex was chomping on a Crunchie and he shut the fridge door, startled, as Tobi entered the kitchen. His tense shoulders relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Why don't you ever wear a shirt to bed, hotshot?" Tobi questioned of him wearily, unwilling to admit that she'd been admiring Alex's muscular physique.

He smirked as he leaned against the fridge and finished off the Crunchie. "You seem to like me better without it, baby."

Tobi couldn't quite restrain the silly smile on her face and she rolled her eyes to indicate to Alex that he was being ridiculous. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"So what are you doing up?" Alex asked of her a little suspiciously.

Tobi shrugged. "I could ask the same of _you. _It's nothing I can't handle."

Alex considered this quietly as he crossed over to the bin and threw the golden Crunchie wrapper in. When he turned back to face her, his blue eyes were serious and he watched her almost tentatively.

"It's the nightmares again, isn't it?"

Tobi was shocked. "How…how did you know?"

Alex shrugged a little guiltily, scratching at his blond hair and averting his eyes. "I hear you in the night sometimes, crying to yourself."

Tobi fell silent, not quite sure what to say. Her cheeks were flaming with humiliation. So Alex knew that she was weakest during the night, when her mind was open to the emotions of everyone else in the building.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Alex told her firmly, "You can't control it yet. If it makes it any better, you can sleep with me…"

Tobi couldn't quite restrain her surprised laugh. "Umm, Alex, somehow I don't think sex is the solution…"

"No!" Alex quickly looked down at his feet, face flushing red, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you could sleep in my room. Then I'd be the closest person to you and I don't normally have nightmares."

Tobi raised her eyebrows. "Liar."

Alex shrugged, looking rather dejected. "Well, okay, whatever. I only meant that if you need someone to help you…I can. You don't have to do everything by yourself anymore, Tobi."

She was reluctant to admit that Alex was right, but it seemed that at the moment, wisdom was flying from the blond boy's mouth. Sighing heavily, Tobi nodded slowly.

"What the hell. I'll sleep in your room and see if it helps, but if you try and cop a feel while I'm asleep…"

Alex chuckled. "I'm not quite that desperate."

* * *

><p>Tobi's breathing was soft and even, so Alex was sure that she was asleep. He stiffened in surprise as she snuggled into him, pressing herself up against him so that her head rested on his chest, but he didn't try and ease her off. Alex knew that despite Tobi's fierce independence, sometimes she really did need someone to look after her.<p>

Alex slid his arms around Tobi's waist, glad for the warmth. It wasn't as though it was a cold night, but he felt content – or was that Tobi? When she was asleep, her mind was wide open and her emotions impacted upon him. Now that she was in his arms, everything felt right.

In just over a week, Tobi would be eighteen. Alex, Hank and Sean had discussed having a surprise party for her. Alex had noticed that Raven's departure had affected Tobi deeply and he wanted to help her. When more young mutants started to turn up at the mansion, Alex was sure Tobi would make more friends.

Right now, though, this moment was perfect. Tobi's bronze hair ticked underneath his chin and a slight smile curved the corners of her lips. Alex allowed himself to revel in the feeling of just holding her, just being at peace.

* * *

><p>Alex had lied. Tobi felt the grief in his mind first, waking up to find his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. She gently wriggled out of his grasp as he started to writhe, making quiet breathy noises as though he might be on the verge of tears.<p>

"Alex?" she whispered tentatively, reaching out to him, "Alex, can you hear me? What's the matter?"

"Darwin," Alex choked, half-asleep and unaware of what he was saying. "I killed him. It's because of me that Darwin's dead."

Tobi sighed heavily as pity weighed like a heavy brick in the pit of her stomach. She placed a hand on Alex's head and rhythmically stroked back his blond hair as he sobbed into his pillow.

"We've been through this," Tobi replied wearily, "Alex, we both know it wasn't your fault."

"It was _my _power," Alex retaliated, perhaps more awake than Tobi had first thought, "Why wasn't it me? Why did he use it against Darwin?"

Tobi didn't know what to say to console Alex. She felt incredibly lost, until she mentally slapped herself. She reached out emotionally, using all the peace inside her to comfort her. It might only be temporary, only to get him back to sleep, but it was worth it.

"Don't cry," Tobi whispered, feeling the impact of Alex's vulnerability as if it was her own, "Sleep. You have to sleep."

The last thing Alex said before he slipped under was: "Please don't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>When Alex and Tobi walked into the kitchen, someone was already there – another girl. She was around the same age as Tobi, a pretty dark-haired Native American girl who glanced across at them with surprise as she sipped at a hot mug of coffee. In fact, she wasn't alone – Charles turned to face Alex and Tobi as they entered, a weary smile on his face.<p>

"Good morning, both of you. I want the two of you to meet Danielle Moonstar. She's come to join the Academy."

It was still difficult getting used to the fact that Charles ran a school. There had been classes, but they had only consisted of four pupils – and not very diligent ones, judging by the way Sean had been reprimanded several times for whizzing paper airplanes at Alex's head.

"Danielle – or do you prefer Danni? – this is Alex Summers and Tobi Sutherland. You'll meet the other two later, I suppose, when they manage to get themselves out of bed."

"It's just Danni," the girl replied in a somewhat musical voice. She immediately climbed to her feet and crossed the room, offering her hand to the other two mutants. "Hey. Nice to meet you."

Alex shook her hand first, before Danni clasped Tobi's hand. Tobi had immediately got a good first impression of this girl. Judging by her sweet demeanour, she didn't doubt they would be friends. Upon having Danni's emotions flood into her, Tobi realized that the girl was nervous and excited to be at the Academy.

"I'm sorry." Tobi quickly withdrew her hand from Danni's. "I think it's only fair to tell you that one of my powers is empathy. I can read the emotions of other people, especially upon contact with their skin."

"Oh." Danni nodded, undeterred. "Right. Well in that case, I think it's only fair that I tell you my power. I can create illusions of people's wildest dreams and their most horrific nightmares."

Upon hearing this, Alex's demeanour grew tense. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and licked his lips nervously, switching his weight from one foot to another, his mouth set in a firm line and his eyes hard.

"What about you?" Danni asked of Alex, who was frowning across at her with a suspicious expression. She attempted a smile, trying to break the ice. "What's your power?"

Alex just glared. "Is it any of your business?"

Tobi planted her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Alex, who deliberately avoided her glance. She sighed and offered a rather startled Danni a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about Alex here. I think it's probably just PMS. He's a dickhead to pretty much everyone, so don't take it personally."

"Who's a dickhead?"

Sean had stumbled into the kitchen, yawning hugely and rumpling his red hair. Upon seeing Danni leaning against the table, a wide grin crossed his freckled face and he nudged his way past Alex.

"Hey there. I'm Sean Cassidy. I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

Alex actually slapped a hand to his forehead at how badly Sean was embarrassing himself using cheesy pick-up lines on the new girl. If she had been anything like Tobi, Danni would probably have threatened Sean with extreme violence. Instead, she just smiled tolerantly.

"What's your power, then?"

Tobi marvelled at Danni's ability to not be frustrated by Sean's flirtation. Seemingly encouraged, Sean grinned and raked a hand through his hair.

"Oh, you know. Making girls fall in love with me. I can't help it."

Danni actually laughed, raising her eyebrows. "Uh huh. How's that going for you?"

Sean waggled his eyebrows meaningfully. "Why don't you tell me?"

Tobi didn't know how much more of Sean sleazing onto Danni she could stand before she was sick. Clearing her throat, she marched across and grabbed Sean by the arm, tugging him away from Danni.

"Can you stop hitting on the new girl for _one second,_ Sean?"

Charles watched all of this with a rather amused smile about his face. As Hank entered the kitchen and Danni eyed him rather curiously, he clapped his hands rather like any other school teacher.

"Alright, you lot. We're going to start lessons today, so I want you all in the study by nine-thirty."

* * *

><p>"I think today we'll start off with a sort of introduction to your powers," Charles announced from his wheelchair. He'd spent ages agonizing over what he was going to teach at the Academy and eventually decided that he would teach mainstream courses as well as those more suited to teaching mutants how to use their powers.<p>

These mainstream courses consisted of Maths, English, Science and History. A little basic, but they would have more detailed sub-sections – such as Physics and Biology for Science, etc.

Sean and Alex lounged on the couches, with Hank standing against the bookshelves, and Danni and Tobi sitting on the floor. Charles was grateful for Danni, who had appeared with nothing more than a small suitcase at the front doorstep. She would be a wonderful female companion for Tobi, who clearly missed Raven.

"Alright, any volunteers? Who wants today to be their day?"

No one answered and Sean immediately stabbed an accusing finger in Tobi.

"Tobi's the youngest! I vote Tobi!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Okay. Whatever. I don't mind."

Charles leaned forward slightly in his wheelchair, his piercing blue eyes seeming to bore into Tobi's very soul.

"Tobi, are there any aspects of your power that you think you need to work on? I know that your powers must all be honed and polished a whole, but I know there are several aspects to yours. Is there anything that is quite flawed, that you can't quite control?"

Tobi pressed her lips together, turning a little morose.

"I…have nightmares sometimes. Usually they aren't mine. People's emotions run wild during the night and my mind's wide open. I absorb everything and some of it scares me. I want to know how I can shut it out."

Charles nodded understandingly. He knew exactly what it felt like to have others running through his mind, not knowing how to control it, feeling lost. Only he could handle his power now…and he would teach Tobi to do the same. Tobi and all of the rest.

"I want you to take a deep breath, Tobi. I want you to concentrate and close your eyes." Charles's voice was compellingly soft so that Tobi obliged. Then a tingle ran down her spine as she felt someone pushing at her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she stared accusingly at Charles, who she was forcing brutally out of her mind.

"Why are you inside my head?" she shot at him.

Charles's eyes were gentle. "That's what it's like, Tobi. It's people trying to push into your mind and what you just did, raising your barriers to keep me out, is exactly what you must do before you go to sleep every night."

Tobi wasn't so certain. She examined Charles rather critically. She knew he was only trying to help her, but what if he was wrong?

"Won't the barriers come down when I'm asleep?"

Charles shook his head slowly. "I don't think. I think if you fortify your mind strongly enough, then you should be able to keep other people's emotions out."

Tobi nodded. She hadn't thought the solution to her problem could have been so simple, but in truth her problem was a glitch of her abilities, an aspect she hadn't thought she could control. Now it seemed she could.

* * *

><p>"Tobi."<p>

She was just heading to her bedroom after a steaming mug of coffee in the kitchen – where she'd been chatting to Danni and simultaneously tried to stop Sean from practically salivating over the new girl – when she heard Alex's deep voice behind her.

"Do you really think you're going to be alright?"

Alex was heading towards her, arms crossed over his toned chest. Damn, he really did look like a jock. A hot jock. _Her _jock. It was pretty funny that she'd thought he was such a jerk when she'd first met him – well, okay, he was a jerk sometimes. But things were different now.

"I'm a big girl," Tobi smiled, tilting up her chin, "I've been looking after myself for years. Pretty sure I can handle my power."

Alex raised his eyebrows disbelievingly as he walked ever closer. There was a slightly smug expression on his face and Tobi planted her hands on her hips, prepared for a sarcastic comment.

"Can you handle me?" he asked in a low voice.

Tobi couldn't help but grin at that and she moved forward, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck so that he lowered his face, leaning down as if to kiss her. Before he did, he chuckled.

"You're not going to pull away from me this time?"

Tobi answered that by pressing her lips insistently upon his. Alex took the message and snaked his arms around Tobi's waist, pulling her tighter against him and deepening the kiss. He took a step forward so that she was pressed between him and the wall. Tobi responded with enthusiasm, wrapping her legs around Alex's waist as he hoisted her up higher, kissing and nibbling at her neck…

"Jeez, get a room, will you?"

Alex immediately released Tobi and stepped back, prompting the brunette to slam flat onto the ground. Sean, looking very amused, laughed as he passed them by with his pajamas on and a towel draped around the back of his neck.

"I'm going to have my shower. Behave yourselves, won't you, kiddies?"

Tobi scrambled to her feet as Sean disappeared into the bathroom and Alex was looking rather guilty, scratching at the back of his neck as though he'd done something wrong.

"I swear he's spying on us."


	16. Sweet Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares

**Chapter Sixteen: Sweet Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, another update! I did my best, but let me know if anything is inaccurate :)**

* * *

><p>It was Danni's turn for 'Power Day', as it had become known to the young mutants. She was nervous about it and Tobi couldn't blame her. The chance to take a look inside yourself and see all of the flaws was not a welcome one. Therefore, no one dared to make any attempts at humour, not even Sean.<p>

"Do you think you could demonstrate your power for us, Danni?" Charles asked quietly.

The dark-haired girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking rather uncomfortable. Powers were nothing to be taken lightly and although none of them really knew the extent of Danni's, everyone sat with their shoulders tensed at the thought of dreams and nightmares colliding.

"I'm not exactly sure that's the best idea…" she murmured a little uncertainly, "My power can do strange things to people."

Charles inclined his head. "I understand. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm quite sure that everyone in this room is prepared to deal with whatever you dish out. We're all adults here – well, apart from Tobi, and even she will be in not long."

Tobi rolled her eyes at Charles's attempt at humour, but she indulged him with a small smile. Danni was glancing around at the others, searching for approval. Sean and Hank were nodded and Alex, although his jaw was clenched, just shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's do this."

Danni got up off the couch, her dark eyes grim. Her small hands were balled into fists and her eyes fluttered shut. It wasn't until Danni's breathing had evened and her eyes flickered back open that all hell broke loose. Sean rolled off the couch, crashing into a lamp and thudding heavily to the ground. He curled up in a ball and his freckled face was contorted in pain as he pressed his hands over his ears, as if whatever he was hearing, he could shut out.

Charles rocked forward in his chair, clutching at the handles, his blue eyes brighter than ever. He could see feel the bullet entering his spine all over again, feel the pain of Erik and Raven's betrayal as they turned their backs on him, as they left him without stopping to find out what might happen to him…

While everyone else seemed to be trapped in the realm of nightmares, what Hank experienced was different completely. He saw Raven, blonde and smiling, holding out her hand to him, begging him to join her. Her smile was tempting, as were the promises she whispered in his ear…Tobi stumbled and fell to her knees as she relived every bruise, every cut the other thieves like Digit and Bishop had inflicted on her. Then, there had been no _physical_ pain…yet as Bishop held up the knife, its blade glinting as brightly as his eyes, she remembered how afraid she'd been.

"NO!"

Despite what everyone else was enduring at the mercy of Danni's power, it was Alex who suffered the most. Through the haze of the pain of her past, Tobi glanced across at him, his green eyes widening. He was reaching out for someone who wasn't there, his expression one of anguish. She thought she knew what he was going through.

_Oh, no…Alex…_

"SHAE! NO, SHAE!"

Tobi fought the nightmares of her own, because suddenly, they didn't matter. She could remember now that Bishop and Digit weren't real. All that mattered was the agony Alex was enduring and she staggered towards him as he pressed his face into his hands, devastated.

"Alex. Alex!"

He was just across the room. It was the stupidest thing. Tobi walked slowly across to him, knowing what he was going through. Perhaps her power could counter Danni's. She placed her hand on Alex's arm, but the moment her fingers made contact with his skin, his fist flew out and slammed her in the face.

"NOT SHAE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

It was driving him insane. Not Danni's power, but the might of his grief and guilt. Tobi pressed a shaking hand to her cheek, where she could still feel the force of Alex's punch. He'd hit her. Alex had hit her.

"Stop it!" Tobi found herself screaming, wondering if anyone could hear her over their own agonies and temptations, "Stop, just stop it!"

Then it was over and Danni observed the devastation of her power with wide, horrified eyes. Sean was still on the ground – but it was Alex who now stomped towards her with cold fury in his blue eyes.

"You," he snarled at her, hatred filling the syllable, "You made me remember it. You made me relive what I did to Shae!"

Tobi was scared, because right now she didn't know what Alex was capable of. He was marching towards Danni, who looked so like a scared rabbit, like she hadn't known her power would cause so much pain. Tobi sped across the room like a blur, throwing herself between Alex and Danni. If he really wanted to hurt Danni that much, he'd have to go through Tobi first.

"That's enough, Alex." Tobi's voice was full of steel.

Alex suddenly snapped back into reality. He saw Tobi in front of him, her green eyes burning with an anger he hadn't seen for some time. Then he saw the red mark across her cheek where he'd hit her and immediately the guilt weighed down in his stomach like a tonne of bricks.

"Tobi…" he muttered, reaching out as if to touch the raw mark on her face. Her eyes flashed and she gripped his wrist, squeezing tighter and tighter until he thought she intended to break his hand.

"If you weren't ready for it, you shouldn't have stayed," Tobi threw the words at him like they were poison. "Don't blame Danni. You _stayed_. It doesn't make you any less a man if you had chosen to sit it out."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," Danni said for about the millionth time as she applied an ice-pack to Tobi's bruised cheek. "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have hit you…I really need to learn to control my power. It's so…wild. That's why I came here. I have no idea how to direct it."<p>

"It's fine." Tobi waved a hand. In all honesty, her high pain threshold meant that she hadn't even really noticed. "I've suffered worse, trust me. But right now, I think a long hot shower would make me feel a lot better."

Danni nodded understandingly and watched as Tobi exited the dimly-lit kitchen with the ice-pack still pressed to her cheek. After a moment, her dark eyes darted towards the corridor.

"You can come out now."

Hank and Sean skulked out of the shadows, followed by Alex, who still refused to meet Danni's eyes. After how he'd injured Tobi and he'd threatened Danni with violence, he wasn't exactly feeling in a very happy mood right now.

"So, Hank, you said that it's Tobi's birthday tomorrow. Her eighteenth, is that right?"

Hank nodded. Sean and Alex exchanged baffled glances. They'd completely forgotten that Tobi was turning eighteen tomorrow. Danni smiled as she glanced across at them all.

"Okay, here's the deal. I don't really know any of you that well and I haven't been here for that long, but I like Tobi. I think she's cool. So I vote we throw her a surprise party. You know, dancing, music, a few drinks…"

"Really?" Alex folded his arms, a frown crossing his face. "I don't see Charles letting that happen."

Hank pressed his lips together in a firm line, as if he was struggling to admit the truth.

"Well…Charles is going out tomorrow evening. He's having a bit of trouble establishing the finer details of the Academy, such as…"

Sean nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. "Yeah, we get it, Beast. He's not going to be here. Thanks for the heads up."

Hank, torn between feeling guilt at informing the others about Charles and satisfaction at being included at last, shrugged. "You're welcome. So, it's just going to be the five of us, then?"

Danni smiled crookedly. "Unless you guys have any friends outside you want to invite?"

The boys exchanged glances and Danni retained a rather tactful silence, not choosing to mention that outside of the Academy, all of them were considered freaks. The only friends they had were each other.

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are you taking me?" Tobi asked, feeling rather concerned. She had been blindfolded and convinced by Danni, who was now steering her by the shoulders, to just go with the flow. She had thought the others had forgotten that it was eighteenth birthday – with the exception of Charles, who had wished her a quick happy birthday and promised her a present upon his return from his meeting.<p>

"You'll see." Danni's tone was somewhat amused as Tobi took one blind step forward at a time, careful not to trip. "Okay. Just stand still. Stay right where you are, and…you can take the blindfold off now."

A soft breeze whispered over Tobi's hair as she yanked the blindfold from her head…and there stood Danni and the boys, who all immediately yelled: "Surprise!"

For a moment, all Tobi could do was stand there and grin, shaking her head slowly.

"I swear, you're all idiots. You made me think you'd forgotten!"

"That's the point of a surprise party," Sean reminded her, stepping forward and waving a small box around in his hands with a goofy grin. "It's your present. Do you want it?"

Tobi snatched at it, green eyes gleaming. "Gimme."

Sean watched, twisting his hands together rather nervously, as Tobi tore at the wrapping and opened the cardboard box, which she held up to her ear and shook carefully. There was a clinking, jingling sound inside and Tobi's eyes widened as she clawed at the box.

"No…freaking…way…"

Sean grinned at her enthusiasm and Tobi's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she held up the keys to Charles's Cadillac. Immediately, she dropped the box and threw her arms around Sean, who laughed uneasily.

"Whoa…hey, calm down. It's actually from Charles, that one. He just wanted me to give it to you. You see, there are a couple of other nice cars that Alex and I have called shotgun on…"

Tobi didn't care. She thought it was incredibly nice of Charles to give her the Cadillac, considering that he wouldn't be needing to drive it in the future. She felt rather guilty now, for reasons she couldn't explain.

"This one's from me," Sean said, ruffling Tobi's hair and handing her a seashell necklace, "Here you go, kiddo. A little taste of the coast, huh?"

Tobi wasn't really a jewellery person, but there was no denying that the necklace was nice. She brushed back her bronze hair and fastened the clasp, nodding her approval.

"It's nice. Cheers, Sean."

Danni stepped forward next, her eyes glittering with mischief as she pressed a soft package into Tobi's hands. The younger girl glanced at her warily, wondering what was in it.

"This had better not be anything kinky…"

Danni shrugged. "I had some help from Sean. Don't kill him, it's nothing _that_ bad."

Tobi's eyes narrowed with suspicion as she unwrapped the parcel carefully, then rolled her eyes and aimed a half-hearted smack at Sean, who of course easily dodged, grinning like an idiot as Tobi held up a red-and-black lacy bra and brief set.

"Come on, Tobi," Danni was smiling too, "Every girl needs a sexy underwear set to flaunt."

Tobi snorted. "Flaunt when? When I'm prancing down the hall after my shower or something? Really nice, Danni, but…I'm guessing this was Sean's idea."

Sean just winked. "I hope it fits."

Hank's gift was rather more conventional – a bottle of Chardonnay. Tobi smiled and again conveyed her thanks. Alex was shifting uncomfortably with his hands in his pockets and Tobi wondered, with a rather selfish disappointment, whether he'd forgotten.

"Uh…I kind of wanted to give you your present later. Is that okay?"

Tobi nodded, but this comment from Alex resulted in much loud hooting (coming from Sean) and a little wolf-whistle from Danni. Tobi couldn't help but grin, and Alex was desperately trying to look annoyed.

"Hey, shut up!"

Two hours later and the party was in full swing. Sean had managed to find Raven's hidden alcohol stash – no one knew how quite yet – and it was lucky that Charles's estate was so large that any neighbours wouldn't be complaining about the loud music. A couple of dozen raunchy songs and a few drinks later, everyone was in the mood to party…even Hank. Danni was laughing raucously and didn't seem to have a problem with how close Sean's hands were to her ass as they were dancing. In fact, the next moment, his lips were locked onto hers and from what Tobi could tell, they were kissing quite ferociously.

Alex nudged her, jerking his head towards the lip-locked couple. "They were mocking us not long ago. I'm never going to let them live this down."

Tobi was too busy bobbing her head in time with the music. She swayed along to the beat, flicking her bronze hair from side to side and in crazy circles. A slightly slower but possibly raunchier song came on and Tobi smiled, taking Alex's hands and yanking him towards her.

"Come on, come on. I like this one."

Just when Alex was beginning to think dancing couldn't get any dirtier, Tobi wrapped slid her hands up his biceps and then down his chest, teasingly slowly. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but right now, his mind was too muddled to care…and not because of any alcohol. Tobi was swaying her hips from side to side, before she stood up on her toes and kissed Alex on the lips.

"So what's my present, Havok?" Tobi murmured as she continued sashaying to the music, her green eyes smoldering as they bored into his blue ones. All of a sudden, Alex realized that Tobi wasn't as drunk as she was acting, and he couldn't concentrate on an answer to her question because he was trying not to think about how turned on he was by her.

"Whatever you want," Alex replied almost deliriously, caught up in everything that was Tobi. His hands were planted on her hips and she bit her lip rather endearingly, before she crashed her lips into his, her fingers lacing through his blond hair, pulling him closer.

To Alex, Tobi was addictive. She was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. Sure, it wasn't like there hadn't been other girls…but Tobi was different. _This _was different. Tobi's green eyes burned with all the emotions he felt – mischief, love, lust. If this was wrong, Alex didn't want to be right.

"I want you," Tobi whispered in Alex's ear, making his restraint snap like an elastic band. His kisses grew more daring, fluttering down her neck and across her shoulders.

In an ecstasy of passion, Alex took her hands in his. He didn't think he'd ever wanted anything more than her and now that he knew she definitely wanted him back…he pressed a kiss at the nape of her neck and led her away from where Sean and Danni were giggling like hysterical children.

"Come with me."

* * *

><p>Charles never outwardly expressed his anger. Despite the bottles of alcohol that littered the ground outside and the mess the teenagers had made of his patio, he still showed no physical signs of fury. Instead, he simply called them into the kitchen after having got two of the servants to clean up the mess. Danni, Hank and Sean had already filed into the kitchen, but Alex and Tobi still had not yet arrived. Charles frowned, starting to feel even madder. Did they not take him seriously?<p>

"Where are Alex and Tobi?" he demanded.

Sean scratched at his thick mop of hair uncomfortably, his freckled face turning somewhat red.

"Uh, well, I think they were trying to be subtle, but they did make a lot of noise…"

Danni turned to stare incredulously at Sean. Was he implying what she thought? When Sean cleared his throat, appearing incredibly embarrassed, she knew that he wasn't kidding.

"Alex and Tobi…slept together?" Charles sounded more shocked than anything else, but his blue eyes were hard.

At that moment, the pair stumbled into the kitchen, quickly unclasping hands when they realized that they weren't alone. Alex looked incredibly guilty and Tobi just stared around at everyone, her bronze hair wild and her eyes way too bright.

"Umm…what's going on?"

Charles turned his serious gaze upon her. "I might ask you the same question. Tell me, please Tobi, whose room did you sleep in last night?"

Tobi found herself speechless. She had the feeling that she and Alex were in seriously deep shit right now. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she looked at the floor, unwilling to state the obvious answer.

"Have I not taken care of you?" Charles asked sharply, his voice rising as he addressed all five of the guilty-looking teenagers, "Have I not offered you sanctuary, to teach you how to use your powers? I gave you trust and safety, and how have you repaid me?"

None of the teenagers dared to speak. Charles wheeled forward to face all of them.

"This is my _home._ If you are going to exhibit the same sort of behaviour as last night, then I'm afraid you can't live here. I have never asked you for anything in return for my hospitality, but as your teacher, I now ask this of you: show my property the same respect you would anyone else's home. This sort of incident is unacceptable. Do I make myself clear?"

For a few more moments, there was only guilt-ridden silence. Licking her lips and summoning all her courage, Tobi stepped forward.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we've behaved stupidly," she mumbled, before she raised her voice and looked directly across at Charles, "We're all really sorry. I promise it won't happen again."


	17. Everything's Perfect

**Chapter Seventeen: Everything's Perfect**

Tobi couldn't have asked for a more perfect girl's night. She and Danni sat on Tobi's bed, flicking through the latest magazines and dipping chocolate cookies into cups of milk. Both of their faces were coated in honey-and-oatmeal face masks. Just thinking about it sent a pang of regret through Tobi, remembering her girl's nights with Raven. She shook it off. Things were different now.

"Oh my gosh, look at this," Danni giggled as she flicked over a glossy page and pointed to where a group of people were at an ice-skating rink. "We should totally try that sometime."

Tobi rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious. Can you imagine the boys ice-skating? Knowing Sean, he'd probably fall over and end up getting his fingers sliced off. No way. Stick to roller-skating, I reckon."

Tobi examined Danni critically, wanting to see her reaction to the mention of Sean's name – yet there was nothing. It was excruciatingly obvious that Sean had a huge crush on the new girl, yet did Danni return his feelings? Despite their show of affection at Tobi's eighteenth, they'd agreed not to discuss the kiss they'd shared.

"So." Danni glanced across at Tobi. "You and Alex, huh."

Tobi flushed, knowing that Danni was talking about the fact that everyone knew they'd had sex. Her cheeks were burning hot and Danni laughed lightly at her embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Tobi. Not unless you regret it. I mean, I'm pretty sure most people here have done it. Charles might have been surprised, but I bet he saw it coming."

Tobi didn't like thinking about it. Sure, it had been amazing…but it just felt weird for some reason. But it was sort of like – Tobi and Alex had a _connection._ It had been there before, but after they'd had sex, it had been established. Danni watched her with raised eyebrows and a mischievous smile.

"Don't you dare laugh," Tobi warned, "Seriously, have you looked in the mirror? Your face is covered in…"

She trailed off, realizing that she was in the same situation as Danni, with a honey-oatmeal mess over her face. Danni started to giggle uncontrollably, as she knew what Tobi had been about to say.

"So is yours," Danni pointed out, and all self-restraint the pair had possessed vanished as they both burst out laughing. Tobi didn't think she'd laughed so hard in a very long time. Her stomach muscles hurt and tears of mirth were forming in her eyes.

A knock at the door made them calm down. Sean's ginger head peered in and when he noticed Tobi and Danni rolling around in hysterics. He grinned at the pair of them.

"This looks like fun. Are you going to have a pillow fight in your underwear? Can I join in?"

Tobi and Danni exchanged glances, and Tobi could see the knowing glint in Danni's eyes. The two girls leapt off the bed, rolling up their magazines and charging towards Sean, who quickly ducked back out of the room and closed the door. He didn't mind girls with pillows, but girls brandishing magazines were another matter entirely.

"Your girlfriend's crazy!" Tobi heard him shout out, obviously to Alex, as he raced off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Danni might have been the first mutant to join Charles's Academy, but she certainly wasn't the last. Tobi watched with fascination as over the next month, a small group of young mutants trickled in. She observed them all rather curiously, determined to learn more against them.<p>

There was Max Donohue, the same age as Tobi, who had the power of telekinesis. He came with his fifteen-year-old sister, Lucie, who could light herself up as bright as the sun. The Donohue siblings had fled from an unsupportive family, and by the tired rings around Max's eyes, they had been stuck in a rut until they'd found the Academy.

There was Perry Saunders, sixteen years old and a master of almost every known form of martial arts. Even Tobi, who was known for her speed, couldn't match him when it came to skill. After his father had died, Perry had been completely alone.

There was Elliott Rydeka, nineteen and arrogant. Tobi didn't like Elliott one bit. His power was that of using the ability of the last person he touched. There was a smugness about him that Tobi couldn't stand. His past remained a mystery, so she convinced herself she was right to be suspicious of him.

Last but certainly not least, there was little Zelda Madigan. She was only thirteen and any other person would have thought she just had a beautiful voice – except that she used the power of song to hypnotize people. Zelda had accidentally hypnotized her mother into setting the house on fire, and although the woman had survived, Zelda wanted to learn to master her ability.

"So?" Alex queried, leaning out the window on the second storey. Max, Sean, Hank and Perry were having a game of baseball outside, as Elliott watched with a brooding expression. Alex turned to face Tobi. "What do you think of the newbies?"

Tobi just shrugged. "Some of them are okay. Others are…well, I don't trust Elliott, for starters."

Alex laughed. "He's just a dick. It doesn't mean he can't be trusted."

Tobi remained silent. She'd dealt with plenty of untrustworthy people in her teenage years – heck, she'd been one of them. There was just something about Elliott that didn't quite fit. Perhaps Alex was right and she was just being paranoid. She grabbed him by the hand and tugged him away from the window.

"Come on. I think we should introduce ourselves to the new kids."

Alex raised his eyebrows, but didn't question her. Once they walked outside and crunched across the gravel, the new kids looked around. Max, who was currently batting, lowered the baseball bat and tilted the cap further over his messy light brown hair as he grinned across at them.

"Hey. You guys must be some of the mutants already at the Academy. I'm Max Donohue, but sometimes my sister calls me Deuce. Don't even ask."

He gave a self-depreciating laugh and held out his hand for them to shake. Alex stepped forward, considering him with an impassive expression. Tobi hid a smile – Alex could sure be intimidating when he wanted to be. After a moment of inspection, Alex gripped Max's hand in his and shook firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Max. I'm Alex Summers, or Havok."

The others had been cautious upon seeing Alex confronting Max, but when Max was met with positive reception, they slowly headed over as well. Perry, dark-haired and grinning, clasped Alex's hand in his own.

"Perry Saunders. You can call me Judo though – I guess it's better than being nicknamed 'karate'."

They introduced themselves one by one, apart from Elliott who remained slightly apart from the others, as though he didn't really want to get involved. Alex examined the boy out of the corner of his eye. Elliott didn't seem to care.

"Oh, by the way, I nearly forgot to introduce you guys. You've obviously met Sean and Hank." Alex grabbed Tobi's hand and propelled her forwards. "This is October Sutherland."

"Tobi," she retaliated, glowering at Alex, "It's just Tobi."

Alex, still subtly examining Elliott, clapped Max on the shoulder.

"Do you reckon I could have a bat?"

Max examined the bat, before he shrugged and handed it over.

"Sure thing. You can't be any better than Perry, though – the guy's a baseball legend."

Alex smiled, but there was a hint of coldness there. Tobi wondered what he was playing at.

"I played baseball in middle school. Let's see if I've still got it."

Alex stepped up to bat and Max stood beside Tobi as she moved forward with her arms crossed over her chest and her green eyes narrowed. Max examined Tobi, then turned his gaze upon Alex as Perry stepped up to bowl.

"Am I right in saying you and Alex are dating?"

Tobi groaned. "Please don't tell me you're a telepath as well."

"No, no," Max laughed, pulling off his cap and raking a hand through his unruly hair, "Just stating the obvious. I'm right, aren't I?"

Tobi couldn't help but like Max. His attitude was friendly and he seemed to mean no harm by the questions he asked. Unfolding her arms, she laughed, too – although she remained tense. Alex was up to something, and she'd bet ten bucks it involved Elliott.

"Alright, you got me. Yeah, we're going out. Why do you ask?"

Max shrugged. "Just to make sure I'm not only making assumptions. It's embarrassing to think something about a person only to find out later that it's wrong."

The metallic chink of the ball hitting the bat made Tobi whirl around. She watched as the ball spun in a wide arc – and hit Elliott in the head. He clambered to his feet, irritated, as Alex, Perry and Sean struggled to restrain their laughter. Perry ran across with a hand held out for the ball.

"Sorry, man," Alex called across to him, although by the amused glimmer in his eyes, Tobi could tell that he'd done it on purpose. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Can I have the ball back?" Perry asked, his hand still outstretched.

His teeth gritted in fury, Elliott ditched the ball at the ground, where it bounced and landed at Perry's feet. Elliott stalked across the grass towards Alex, who was laughing openly now and surrendering the bat back to Max. He shoved Alex in the chest and immediately, the laughter died.

"You think it's funny?" Elliott snarled, his eyes blazing with anger. The grin across Alex's face had faded and was beginning to get annoyed as Elliott shoved him violently again. "You think you're a riot, don't you?"

"Ease up, mate," Sean called, clearly troubled by what might be the beginnings of a fight, "It was an accident."

"Bullshit," Elliott spat, enraged eyes focused solely on Alex, "You think you're such a tough guy, huh?"

Tobi rolled her eyes. Boys. Why did they have to be so immature? She was annoyed at Alex for picking on Elliott, but also irritated at Elliott for taking things so seriously. She whizzed across the grass at the speed of sound, appearing between Alex and Elliott a moment later.

"Hey, boys. Why don't you knock it off, okay? Just leave it."

Elliott was a little surprised at Tobi's presence for a moment, before he smirked across at Alex.

"Oh, I get it. You have to get your little girlfriend to intervene on your behalf, is that right?"

Everyone started talking at once. Alex and Elliott were shouting obscenities at each other, while Tobi tried in vain to get them to be quiet. Max was marching across the grass towards them, but it was Sean who got the message across, opening his mouth and unleashing a high-pitched sonic scream that made them all grimace and block their ears.

"I think everyone should just stop arguing," Sean put in rather meekly as everyone stared across at him.

Elliott spared Alex one last withering glance, before he turned and stormed off towards the mansion. The doors slammed behind him and Alex looked at Tobi, who had her hands planted on her hips.

"Yeah, I think you're right, actually. I don't like him, either."

Tobi responded by smacking Alex on the arm.

* * *

><p>Bishop was all set. With his allies, he would infiltrate Xavier's mansion and steal the records of Shaw's contacts. It was almost laughable, really. What sort of threat could Charles Xavier, a lame man, possibly pose? Or what about his school of teenage mutants? Bishop smirked at the thought.<p>

"So what's the plan?" Ghost asked, approaching Bishop. It would only be the two of them taking Xavier's mansion, yet Bishop was confident that they could do it. Ghost's power would prove devastating for whoever dared confront him.

"I want you to negate all their powers. That way, they won't be able to stop him. Xavier won't risk the snivelling brats he's teaching. He'll hand over the records, I'll make sure of it."

Despite Bishop's certainty, which bordered on arrogance, Ghost was a little more concerned. Even if he negated the powers of Xavier and the young mutants, they may prove to be troublesome. It was the teenagers and not Charles Xavier who was his main concern.

"I don't know, Bishop. It's going to be a big risk. You're relying very much on the fact that the kids are going to be scared into submission. What if they rebel?"

Bishop's smile was one of sinister promises. "Oh, they won't. I am the bishop, remember, and they are but pawns."


	18. Destroying Us

**Chapter Eighteen: Destroying Us**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another update! Who's seen the Days of Future's Past trailer? So many ideas for the sequel, so determined to get through this one ;)**

* * *

><p>"What exactly are you running from?" Tobi inquired over her bottle of Chardonnay – the one she'd kept from her eighteenth and had only just opened. She passed it across to Danni, who took a grateful swig.<p>

"I don't think 'what' is the right question," Danni acknowledged grimly, "Rather 'who'."

Tobi inclined her head. She and Danni had been playing this game for a little while now. They would ask each other questions, taking swigs from the bottle in order to bolster their confidence. Now, it was getting down to the deep stuff and Tobi was a little troubled. Was she prepared to answer the questions Danni might ask?

"Okay, who, then?"

Danni sighed heavily and crossed her legs. Her dark, glossy hair had been braided back and she looked a little sad.

"I was fourteen years old when my older brother was killed in a car accident – except it was my fault. I was only just coming to terms with my power, experimenting…and he was driving at the time. My parents – well, they dealt with his death differently. Mum sank into a depression and she sort of just stayed in her room most of the time. Dad…he got angry. One time he hit me…but it was like he couldn't stop. It was like he needed to do something to relieve all the grief pent up inside him and…the hitting grew more constant. I decided I just couldn't take it anymore. So I packed up and left."

Tobi nodded sympathetically, passing over the bottle of Chardonnay. It had taken courage for Danni to tell her story. Now the dark-haired girl examined Tobi a little curiously.

"How about you?" Danni asked, dark eyes fixed on her friend. "I heard you were a street thief for a few years. How did that happen?"

Tobi laughed uncomfortably. This was a story she hadn't told anyone, not Alex, not even Charles. Yet Danni had confided in her, so it was only fair that she returned the favour. She rolled over on the bed, onto her stomach.

"Umm, well, it's kind of a long story."

Danni shrugged. "We have a long time."

Tobi took another gulp of Chardonnay for courage. She was going to need it.

"Well, my life's always been pretty screwed up. I'm from Las Vegas, born and raised. My dad, ironically enough, was actually a cop. My mum…I don't know. I don't remember. She died when I was really young. Then, things got complicated when I was…twelve, I think."

Tobi exhaled deeply. She remembered her dad well. He'd been tough, but kind. She often missed him and it was hard digging up a past she'd hidden for so many years – but someone, it was like sucking poison from a snakebite. It felt good.

"There was a group of criminals stirring up trouble in the red light district one time. A lot of the officers thought that prostitutes were asking for it and left it alone, but my dad went out with two others to sort it out. The criminals got agitated by police involvement and they shot my dad. He survived…barely. He was in a coma and at twelve years old, I was left with the hardest decision of my life: did I want to see my dad like this, or would it be kinder to just pull the plug? Eventually they decided it would be for the best."

"Oh, my God." Danni pressed her hands over her mouth, reaching over to touch Tobi's arm. "I'm so sorry. I never would have guessed…"

"So I was left alone," Tobi continued in a detached tone, not wanting to stop now that she'd already started telling her story. "What was I supposed to do? I had no family, no one to take me in. No one would employ me because I was too young. So I lived off my wits for nearly two years, until Fiddler took me in after I was caught stealing on his turf. He saw that I was skilled and wanted to use me for his own benefit…only I was disguised as a boy, so no one knew who I really was. What would they do if they found out I was the daughter of a cop? I would be dead. Then…well, the story goes on from there until Charles and…Charles found me."

She had been about to mention Erik, but that would have raised more questions, questions that Tobi didn't really feel like answering. Danni nodded understandingly, her dark eyes wide. She gnawed at her lip.

"Can…can I ask you a question?"

Tobi raised her eyebrows. "I thought you already did. Isn't it my turn?"

Danni looked troubled. "It's not about you. It's about Alex."

The alarm bells were ringing in Tobi's head, but she found herself bobbing her head of her own accord.

"Shoot."

Danni shifted almost uncomfortably and there was something glimmering in her dark eyes as she looked at Tobi.

"Who's Shae?"

Tobi was torn. Could she trust Danni with Alex's secret? It wasn't hers to share and that made her hesitate – but weren't they best friends now? Didn't best friends tell each other everything? Tobi made her decision, but she was aware that it was the wrong one.

"Shae was…Alex's cousin. They were being bullied when they were young, and Alex lost control of his power. He accidentally killed all of the bullies, and Shae as well. He's never really forgiven himself for it."

* * *

><p>Alex marched up to Tobi at lunch, his face twisted with pure rage. Tobi was just about to stack her plate in the sink when Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the fridge. The plate smashed to the ground, prompting Sean and Perry – who had been eating lunch – to whip around, startled.<p>

"You told Danni," Alex snarled, his fingers digging painfully into Tobi's shoulder blades, making her wince. "You told her about Shae."

Tobi felt betrayed, yet the ironic thing was, she was the one who had done the betraying. Why had Danni told Alex? Tobi was mad at her friend, despite the fact that she had no right to be. Alex's anger always scared her, because she never knew its limits.

"I'm sorry," Tobi blurted, unsure what to say to make things better, "Alex, I was only trying to help you…"

"_Help_ me?" Alex had Tobi pressed so hard against the fridge that her back was starting to ache. "You had no right! You had no _fucking_ right, Tobi. I trusted you, and you betrayed me."

"Danni was the only person I told!" Tobi defended, "I did it because I saw how you reacted when she used that against you…"

"No, you didn't," Alex snapped at her, his blue eyes blazing with incandescent fury. "You did it because you wanted to prove that you trusted Danni. You know what? Tell people your own secrets. I don't care. Does she know about you, Tobi? Does she know what you've _done_?"

Tobi's green eyes widened. "Alex…"

"No, shut up!" Alex barked, his hands rising from Tobi's shoulder to her throat. Her eyes widened as she saw the darkness within him, the darkness that had only threatened before under Danni's influence. His fingers tightened around her neck and she gasped. "Have you told anyone about how much of a _slut_ you are, how you fucked a guy when you were thirteen to get money, like a prostitute."

"_Shut up!_" shrieked Tobi. How easy it would be to grab Alex and throw him from her, across the room…only she didn't want to hurt him. Alex, however, had no such inhibitions. His hands tightened around her throat, choking her.

"Hey, man." Sean was crossing towards Alex and Tobi, looking horrified. "You're hurting her, Havok. Let her go."

For a dangerous moment, Tobi thought Alex wouldn't let her go, that he was going to choke her. Then he stepped back, panting heavily and raking back his blond hair with his hands as though he couldn't believe what he'd done. Tobi took a shuddering breath, pressing herself further into the fridge…away from Alex. He examined her with astonishment.

"Alex…"

He shook his head at her hoarse voice, turning and marching out of the kitchen. Tobi ran after him, desperate to talk to him, to say it had all been a mistake, but Sean caught her by the arm and pulled her back.

"He's just having a sulk. Leave him alone and he'll be right in a couple of hours."

Someone, Tobi wasn't so certain. She pulled her arm from Sean's grasp and marched determinedly down the corridor. She was going to make Alex see reason even if she had to slap it into him. Couldn't he see that she was sorry?

"Tobi…"

It was Danni. She'd stepped out of her room and suddenly, Tobi couldn't restrain her anger. She folded her arms and examined Danni through narrowed eyes.

"Are you happy now?" she demanded furiously, although the guilt ate away at her because she knew it was her own fault and not Danni's. "Thanks a lot. You've officially ruined things between Alex and me."

Danni's dark eyes widened. "Tobi, I had no idea…"

The sound of a car starting up made Tobi nudge impatiently past Danni. Her steps grew faster and faster until she found herself running, desperately, using her power to speed her up…only it was no good. By the time Tobi had shoved open the double doors and staggered outside, the Cadillac was already roaring down the driveway, leaving behind only a trail of dust.

Tobi stopped in her tracks, watching as Alex drove away from her, heart hammering in her chest. Of course, he was just going to go and have a drink, get the anger out of his system…or was he? Something inside Tobi made her think maybe she'd ruined things between them once and for all.

* * *

><p>The sunlight filtered through the curtains to Tobi's room. She groaned and flung an arm over her face, fervently hoping that the fight between her and Alex had been nothing more than a bad dream. Maybe Danni had used her power on Tobi. Anything would be better than coming to accept the cold reality.<p>

"Morning, Tobi."

It was Lucie, leaning against Tobi's dressing table with a steaming mug of Earl Grey and a plate of toast in her hands. She crossed over and placed the plate on Tobi's lap, before easing the mug of Earl Grey into her hands. Lucie watched in silence as Tobi took a tentative sip.

"I should probably go and talk to Alex," Tobi mumbled, raking back her bronze hair and taking another gulp. "He'll be mad at me, and probably still hung-over from last night…"

Lucie's expression was a troubled one. "Tobi, Alex isn't back."

Tobi sat up straighter, nearly knocking the toast off the plate.

"Then where is he?"

When Lucie didn't answer, and Tobi sensed the roiled wave of emotions like concern washing off the girl, she pushed aside the plate of toast and jumped out of the bed, advancing on Lucie.

"Where is he, Lucie?"

Lucie couldn't look Tobi in the eye. "We don't know. That's the problem. He's just…gone. He didn't come back."

Tobi was stunned into silence and the guilt smothered her. Was this her fault? She paced agitatedly back and forth, wishing she'd kept her fat mouth shut. Alex must be really angry if he hadn't come back. Either that, or…or he'd gotten into some kind of trouble.

"Where did he go?"

Lucie shrugged. "I don't know that either, sorry."

Grinding her teeth in frustration, Tobi left the toast where it was. She marched towards the door, slamming her mug of Earl Grey down on the dressing table where it sloshed. Now Tobi was rather beginning to hope that Alex was missing because he was pissed at her. A nagging had started at the back of her mind, the troubling possibility that something bad had happened to him.

Who could Tobi trust? She needed to gather together her friends – only the ones she would trust with her life – and sort this out. They might think she was making excuses for her own behaviour, trying to blame Alex's disappearance on someone else, but Tobi was genuinely worried about him.

She could think of someone who might have a grudge against Charles, who had been a friend of his not that long ago – who Tobi now hated. It was time to pay a visit to Magneto and his brotherhood of misfits.


	19. Isn't Someone Missing?

**Chapter Nineteen: Isn't Someone Missing?**

Tobi didn't even know why she'd got it in her head that Magneto and his brotherhood of freaky friends. All that she knew was that she had to find him, and her ability as an empath meant she was gaining extremely troubled vibes. When she had explained things to Danni, Sean and Hank, they had immediately risen to the occasion. Tobi examined the interior of the _Toucan _with a rather contemptuous expression, her hands planted on her hips as she examined the swarm of people, dizzy with dancing and drink. The other day, she might have been one of them…but tonight, she meant business.

Sean and Danni lingered uncertainly behind Tobi. Danni was gnawing nervously at her lips and Sean, true to his nature, was checking out all the girls under the age of twenty-one. Hank had decided to wait out in the car, and Tobi, who had felt the humiliation washing off him, hadn't questioned the matter. It was kind of scary to think that she was in charge of this entire operation. Hank, Danni and Sean were actually listening to her, which kind of creeped her out as well. It meant that her suspicions about Alex's disappearance were founded, and that they must think she was right.

Tobi was terrified that she would let them down, that she would be wrong. What if Alex had just run away? She couldn't bear thinking about it. Then there was the part that made her feel guiltiest of all. Tobi had always been the perfect thief and now she had stolen from Charles. She fought against the sick, heavy feeling in her stomach and ignored the cold steel pressed against her skin that reminded her of what she'd taken.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" Sean inquired, his eyes appreciating a blonde girl walking by.

Tobi just shrugged. A lot of the people who came to the _Toucan_ were actually undercover mutants. All they had to do was find someone drunk or stupid enough to tell them where Magneto was hiding. She found her victim and a smile curved her lips.

"Come on, guys. I think I've found someone."

Tobi reached into her belt and touched the cold metal to reassure herself. She really hoped that she could rely on her powers – because she had no wish to use the weapon she'd stolen. She crossed the bar as Danni and Sean did their best to make themselves look inconspicuous. It wasn't hard for Sean – he was still busy checking out the girls, much to Tobi's despair.

"Excuse me." Tobi smiled as she tapped the dark-haired man on the shoulder. He was in his early thirties with a goatee and a glazed look about his eyes. She placed her hand on his arm, channeling her emotions into him. He was already drunk, so it shouldn't take much. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Magneto."

* * *

><p>It would have been stupid to barge into the Brotherhood's base with a gun in her hand. Magneto would have it out of her hand quicker than Tobi could blink. For that reason, she left Charles's revolver tucked snugly where it was in her belt. However, her expression remained hard as she pushed open the door to the rundown old church.<p>

Magneto was just as Tobi remembered him. He whirled around upon hearing the deafening screech of aged hinges, and his eyes flicked over Tobi, Hank and Sean. He frowned when he glanced at Danni, but quickly recovered himself.

"Somehow, I don't think you're here to join me."

Tobi smiled humourlessly. She had seen Magneto's true colours on that beach in Cuba, and she had never forgiven him for paralysing Charles. In fact, she pretty much hated him, especially now that she suspected he played a part in Alex's disappearance. She tried to sense Magneto's emotions, but he was pretty much unreadable.

"I know what you've done. I don't care if you're Erik Lehnsherr or Magneto now, I want Havok back."

Magneto raised his eyebrows with a smirk, clearly aware of the relationship between Tobi and Alex. It had been evident even then and Tobi flushed furiously, hating how easily Magneto managed to undermine her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tobi."

She noticed Raven stepping into place beside Magneto – well, Mystique now. The blonde girl Tobi had once known had been permanently replaced by the sapphire-skinned, yellow-eyed shapeshifter. Tobi still thought she looked nice no matter what form she chose, but Mystique's defensive stance and hostile stare assured Tobi that the shapeshifter was firmly on Magneto's side.

"Liar," Tobi hissed under her breath, taking a step towards him. Magneto's followers were still a small group – as well as Shaw's forces, there was Angel, Mystique and a shapely blonde woman in her late twenties or early thirties who Tobi didn't recognize. They all stood almost protectively around Magneto.

Tobi wheeled around and nodded to her friends. It still felt weird, being in charge. The blonde woman leapt into action, but before she could accomplish anything, Danni's eyes had narrowed and Tobi knew she was focusing her power on the blonde woman. Hank snarled and clashed with Azazel, while Sean used his sonic scream to knock out Riptide. Mystique stood beside Tobi, her yellow eyes narrowed as Tobi marched through the chaos towards Magneto. Angel tried to lunge at her, but Tobi knocked her away with a force field.

"Get out of my way, Raven," Tobi warned, surprised at the hardness in her own voice, "Don't make me hurt you."

"I doubt you could." Her former best friend's tone was cool and self-assured. "Besides, it's Mystique now."

Then she grabbed Tobi and threw them both to the ground. Tobi's head smacked down, narrowly missing one of the pews. She grimaced, having underestimated Mystique. While Tobi might be hesitant about hurting her former friend, Mystique clearly had no qualms about doing what she must to protect Magneto – who was watching everything with amusement.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Tobi asked, slapping away Mystique's hands and pulling at her fellow mutant's crimson hair. "You're not my best friend. You're not the girl I once knew."

"I've changed," Mystique snapped, "I grew stronger. What about you, Tobi?"

Tobi responded by throwing the other girl off her with such force that Mystique crashed across the pews, knocking them over like dominoes and hitting the far well. She didn't move.

Tobi got to her feet, feeling a little bad about what she'd done…but before she could even contemplate her next move, someone had grabbed her by the wrists so that she couldn't use her power. Tobi whipped around to find herself glaring at Magneto, who still looked dryly amused by the whole situation.

"Give me Alex back," Tobi snarled at him, trying to yank her wrists from his grasp, "I don't know what your sick little idea is, but give Alex back!"

"I don't have Alex," Magneto replied calmly, tightening his grip on Tobi, "But now I have you."

Magneto pinned Tobi's arms behind her back and started to drag her from the service hall of the church. She kicked at him, but despite his grunt of pain, he didn't let her go. She struggled as he pulled her down a hallway and then whirled her around and shoved her against a wall.

His cold hand ghosted down her waist and found her hip. Tobi raised her eyebrows and laughed as he pulled the gun from her belt, holding it up triumphantly.

"Kinky, Erik. Just shove me up against the wall and take away my weapons."

Magneto just chuckled as he cast the gun aside.

"I thought I felt the tug of metal on you. Besides, you're a little young for my taste, October."

She flinched at the use of her full name and decided to bite back. "Well, Raven's obviously not."

Magneto didn't reply. Instead, his eyes hardened and he frowned. Tobi pushed at him, but he just gripped her by the shoulders and shook her like she was a ragdoll.

"Listen to me very carefully, girl. I don't have Alex, and I never did. If he disappeared, I have no idea where he's gone. Except…"

It was the last word that Tobi clung grimly to, the shred of hope that she might find Alex.

"Except what?"

Magneto looked grim. "There is a young mutant who aspires to become like Shaw. He is growing in power and despite the fact that he only has one ally, this ally of his is an extremely powerful one. This is the young man who could have done something to Alex, perhaps tried to use him as a weapon…"

Tobi's heart was beating a fast, frantic pattern in her chest. Her green eyes were wide with horror.

"What's his name? What's his power?"

Magneto clenched his jaw. "They say is young, around twenty or so. His power is the same is Shaw's and it's highly likely that this young man, unknowingly or not, is actually Shaw's son."

"What's his name?" Tobi repeated, her voice little more than a terrified whisper.

Magneto shrugged. "He is known only as Bishop."

* * *

><p>Tobi thought her blood might have turned to ice as she followed Magneto back out towards where the rest of his creepy brotherhood were waiting apprehensively along with Tobi's friends. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Magneto didn't mean <em>Bishop <em>Bishop. Not the same guy that Tobi had known and who had relentlessly tormented her throughout her teenage years. It had to be a coincidence.

"He's not here, guys." Tobi's voice was completely flat, and she avoided Danni's questioning stare. "Let's go."

"What…?" Sean sounded shocked. "What do you mean, not here? Then where the hell is he?"

Tobi didn't answer, however she became aware that the fourth member of her party was not as quick to follow. She turned around to face Hank, who was staring rather pleadingly at Mystique.

"You can still come back you know, Raven."

Mystique shook her head slowly, walking over towards Magneto. "No, I can't. My place is here now. With Magneto. I'm where I belong."

To prove her point, Mystique tilted her head upwards and passionately kissed Magneto on the lips. He wrapped a casual arm around her waist and kissed her back. It was clearly a slap in the face to Hank, who was forced to acknowledge that Mystique had formed a relationship with someone else.

"Fine." Hank's voice was hard and he glowered across at Mystique, an animalistic growl beginning deep in his throat. "You want to stay here? Okay. But I just thought I'd let you know – Charles can't _walk_, Raven. He's a paraplegic. Thanks to _him_…" Hank jabbed accusingly at Magneto. "He'll never walk again."

Mystique turned her head away, but Tobi didn't miss the horror that was washing off her in waves. Magneto took a slight step forward, his mouth opening and then closing again. He too looked shocked by this news.

"Exactly," Tobi sneered at them. She couldn't believe that her former friend would stick by Magneto. She was definitely not Raven anymore. "But don't come back, Raven. We don't need you anymore."

* * *

><p>Charles was infuriated when Tobi, Hank, Sean and Danni returned to the mansion bruised, battered and completely exhausted. There was no escaping his piercing blue stare as they trudged in through the kitchen and froze upon finding Charles there reading the morning paper.<p>

"Where exactly have the four of you been for the past twenty-four or so hours?"

Tobi glanced across at her friends. Hank was staring at his feet as if they'd become the most interesting things on the planet, and Sean had jammed his hands into his pockets. She swallowed hard and stepped forward. She had to take responsibility for her own actions.

"It was my idea, Charles. I'm the one who did all of this."

"Tobi, that's not true!" Danni exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm, "We were involved in it just as much as you are…"

Tobi jerked her arm free, not even looking at the dark-haired girl. Instead, her eyes were focused on Charles, who didn't look angry. Tobi could have dealt with anger. Anger she was used to. What she didn't know how to deal with was the cold disappointment that now emanated from Charles.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Tobi," Charles said in a quiet voice, "I never would have thought you would do something so stupid. You're setting a bad example for the new mutants. You will not be borrowing the Cadillac for a week and you certainly will not be going out clubbing. Is that understood?"

Tobi exchanged a rather confused glance with Hank. Did Charles not know about Alex?

"Umm…Charles? Alex took the Cadillac the day before yesterday. He, umm…well, we got into a fight, a big one, and now he's missing. We went to confront Magneto, because we thought he might have taken him…"

"You did what?" Charles asked, suddenly alert. His eyes widened. "Tobi, what were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

Tobi shook her head vehemently. "Magneto didn't have Alex. But he told us about a mutant who might. There's this mutant called Bishop, who has the same power as Shaw and might even be his son. He's getting more powerful by the day…"

Tobi was certain that the Bishop she'd known _definitely _wasn't the Bishop that Magneto had referred to. What would Shaw's son have been doing as part of a theft joint?

Charles shook his head and rubbed at his temples. When he looked at Tobi, he looked rather tired and sad. He glanced across at the others.

"Would you mind if I had a word with Tobi alone, please?"

Tobi knew this couldn't be good. The other three shuffled from the room and she knew that she had endangered them with her recklessness. She felt bad about it now, but wasn't it worth it, to find Alex?

"We can't make any decisions just yet. We'll continue with our lessons and see what happens."

"What?" Tobi exclaimed, unable to accept this. Her green eyes widened with shock. Charles wouldn't just abandon Alex. There had to be another reason. "You can't be serious! He could be in big trouble right now! We need to help him!"

"I understand why you are so concerned for him," Charles replied gently, and there was sorrow in his eyes as he stared right back at the infuriated girl. "I am very sorry, Tobi…but I looked into your mind. I know exactly what has happened between you and Alex. You must understand…there is every chance that Alex has chosen to leave us for good."

Tobi refused to believe it. She refused to believe that she was responsible for whatever had happened to Alex. He had been mad at her before, and he'd always bounced back. Sure, this had been a huge betrayal, but surely he'd cool down after this long?

"No," Tobi whispered, shaking her head. "He wouldn't do that."

But in her heart, doubt began to take hold like a poisonous weed.


	20. Here Without You

**Chapter Twenty: Here Without You**

It had been a month, but Tobi was still adamant that Alex had not left of his own accord. Well, okay, maybe he had – but she was sure that some kind of danger had befallen him. As she munched listlessly at her toast, she was joined by Max, who was checking out the morning paper.

"Coffee?" Danni asked of Tobi as she headed past to the kitchen. Tobi knew that, to a degree, Danni blamed herself for what had happened. She had told Tobi over and over that she would take it back in a heartbeat. She had been there for Tobi, through the violet tantrums due to frustration, through the heartbroken tears and sleepless nights.

"No, thanks," Tobi replied.

"There's a mutant stirring up trouble again," Max stated through a mouthful of bacon, flipping through the paper rather uninterestedly. "They were talking about him down at the _Toucan._ I forgot what his name was, though. Some kind of chess piece, I think."

"Close your mouth," Lucie shot across at her older brother, wrinkling her nose in distaste, "Bet his name was King. It seems like the sort of presumptuous name a power-crazy maniac would have."

"Nah." Max shook his head and shoved the paper across to Perry. "It wasn't King."

"Bishop?" Tobi replied quietly, surprising even herself.

Max looked up and across at her, looking a little stunned. If any of the new mutants had questioned Tobi shutting up inside herself after Alex's disappearance, they never voiced it.

"Yeah. That was it."

Tobi's chair scraped back as she stood up. Danni, who was approaching with a steaming mug of coffee and a bowl of Weetbix, looked astonished as her friend marched determinedly out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to speak to Charles," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Tobi slammed her fist down on Charles's desk, teeth bared in agitation. Normally she had more restraint, but she was so frustrated with being shot down all the time. Charles refused to listen to her, refused to believe that Alex's disappearance was anything suspicious.<p>

"You know I'm making sense!" Tobi insisted, her green eyes blazing, "Charles, please. I can do this on my own, you know I can…"

"If this Bishop is really as powerful as everyone is saying, no you can't." Charles faced the girl with chagrin written all over his face. What had happened to the strong girl he'd trained? What had happened to Jett? She had morphed back into scared little October Sutherland, and Charles could sense her despair. "Tobi. I understand what you're going through…"

"No you don't!" Tobi shouted at him. She didn't think she had ever raised her voice to Charles, but now, she had reached her wit's end. "You don't know what it's like! He could be in danger! He could even be _dead_! But you don't want to think about that. You want to think he's gone on his way, all free and merry. I know something's not right. He broke my heart, Charles."

Charles remained silent for a few moments.

"Don't you think that you broke his, Tobi, when you revealed his darkest secret?"

Tobi sat down heavily, her shoulders tensing and her green eyes welling up – but she didn't cry. Tobi was done with crying. She raked back her bronze hair and sighed heavily.

"Of _course_ I know that, Charles. I hurt him…and that's why he would have done something stupid. Look, Bishop is attacking other mutants, so what's to say he hasn't done the same to Alex? Please, Charles. He's out there. I know he is."

Charles felt helpless. Tobi might well be right – but what could he possibly do? How were they supposed to find Alex if he really was in trouble? He couldn't stomach the thought of endangering all the young mutants at his school. For now, they had to wait until they received some kind of news…yet Charles knew that he was kidding himself. What exactly _was_ he waiting for?

"I'm afraid it's out of the question, Tobi. I…"

"Please don't say you understand," Tobi retorted venomously, "I don't want to hear it anymore."

* * *

><p>Tobi sat moodily skipping stones across the pond. She hated fighting with Charles, but what she hated more was the uncertainty she was now confronted with. Could it be possible that Alex had really left them, never to speak to her again? Had her betrayal really been that bad? She swallowed the lump in her throat and whizzed another stone across the pond's smooth surface.<p>

They needed to do something. Tobi wanted to make a move herself, but there was something holding her back. She realized that it was the truth. What if she found out that Alex was dead? Worse, what if he'd left her for good, with no intention of ever seeing her again? The unknown might be torturing her, but the truth would probably kill her.

"Hey there."

Tobi heard the crunching of feet across the gravel and looked up rather suspiciously as Elliott sat down beside her, staring across at the pond as she picked up another stone and made it skip. He grinned and shook his head slowly.

"I could never do that. I guess it's got to do with your super-speed. Do you mind if I…?"

"Knock yourself out," Tobi replied morosely, holding out her hand. Elliott had been told by Charles that he was not to use the powers of any of the others unless he had their permission.

Elliott reached across and touched her hand, perhaps for a moment longer than was necessary, before he picked up a stone and skipped it perfectly. He crowed in triumph and turned to face Tobi.

"Did you see that? That was awesome!"

Tobi said nothing. Elliott's smile faded as he realized that she wasn't really in the mood and he reached across and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking deep into her green eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Tobi shrugged. "I don't know. Do I look okay?"

Elliott shook his head slowly. "You seem upset. Is it because of Alex still?"

So everyone did know. Tobi's lips curled into a wry smile. Perhaps they all thought she was pathetic for pining after a boy who clearly didn't care about her anymore.

"It doesn't matter."

Elliott's eyebrow slanted into a frown.

"I think it does, Tobi. I know you're sad because he left. If he's been captured or something, like you think he has, we'll get him back. But you know, it's not that bad if he's really left because of your fight."

Tobi turned to glance at him suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

Elliott just shrugged, staring off into the distance with an impassive expression on his face.

"Well, if he's left because of something that trivial, he's clearly a dickhead. You'd be wasting your time with him. I suppose it's better that you found out now what he's like, rather than later."

* * *

><p>Bishop marched over towards Alex, flanked by Ghost in case the stupid boy tried anything. The blond looked up at Bishop with utter loathing etched across his face. Bishop smirked as he inspected Alex's brilliant black eye and a rather wicked cut down his neck. He'd tried to escape last week and Ghost had delivered a beating the boy wouldn't soon forget. Some of his ribs were probably still broken.<p>

"Not looking so crash-hot today, huh?" Bishop asked smugly.

They'd stumbled upon Alex at the _Toucan,_ where he had been trying to drink his problems away. After he'd accidentally told Bishop what his power was, the young mutant knew that he couldn't just let Alex go. The boy would be the ultimate weapon when it came to invading Charles Xavier's mansion. It also helped that he was previously a student there…so Charles would never risk hurting Alex.

Over the past month, Bishop had been building up his force of rogue mutants – or rather, Rogues. He had also discovered, to his fury and surprise, that Sebastian Shaw was actually his father. They had the same power, so it was really too obvious. Now, Bishop wondered why the man had abandoned him.

Alex glowered up at Bishop, teeth clenched together. He wasn't bound by physical chains, but that was probably the humiliating part. It meant he wasn't viewed as a threat. At first, Alex had tried to fight. Ghost had negated his power and he'd been tortured so savagely by Bishop that he'd never tried it again.

Over the past month, Alex had pretty much learned the definition of pain. Bishop, with experience behind him as a common bully, had taught it to him. The other Rogues – there were around ten of them in total – had also indicated that they had no intention of helping Alex…so he resigned himself to his fate. He knew why Bishop still held him prisoner. He had the power of destruction, a power that Bishop probably hoped to wreak about Charles and the others. Alex had felt sick when he'd first realized he'd have to attack those he cared about – Charles, Sean, Tobi…

_Tobi._ If only he hadn't left her. All he wanted now was the opportunity to start again, to tell her that he loved her. He knew how terrified she would be when she discovered that this Bishop was the same person she'd talked about, who tormented her throughout her youth.

"What's the matter?" Bishop mocked him, kicking Alex ruthlessly in the ribs and grinning when he grunted in pain. "Worried about your friends? You shouldn't be. If all goes well, we won't even need to hurt them. It's the _humans_ who are the real enemy."

Alex muttered something under his breath. Bishop frowned, leaning down so that he could hear what the blond boy said.

"I didn't catch that. What?"

"I said," Alex hissed, "I'll kill you."

He swung a fist at Bishop, knocking the dark-haired young man sprawling. Bishop was one of those types who was very used to hurting others, but became totally powerless when being hurt himself. He stared across at Alex with wide eyes, before he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Stupid boy," Bishop spat, clambering unsteadily to his feet as Ghost silently delivered a punch that nearly broke Alex's jaw. "Maybe we should bring your friends into this after all if you're going to be rebellious. What about your little girlfriend? The one you were making out with in the car park at the _Toucan_ that time? I could have some fun with her."

Alex's stomach wriggled as if it had been invaded by worms. So it had been Bishop watching that time he'd been making out with Tobi…only, Bishop didn't know who Tobi was. He still assumed that the Tobi he'd known was a boy.

"Leave her out of this," Alex rasped.

Bishop smiled nastily. "Only if you behave."


	21. Bishop's Move

**Chapter Twenty-One: Bishop's Move**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! I've noticed a few more people have been following and favouriting this story - thanks so much! It would be super nice if some of you guys left reviews, I would absolutely adore it if I managed to get over 600 :) **

* * *

><p>"Get up! Tobi, get up!"<p>

The urgency in Danni's tone shocked the younger girl awake. She sat bolt upright, watching as her friend peered cautiously out through the gap in the curtain. Tobi's green eyes widened with hope and her heart stammered to hammer at a frantic pace. Could it possibly be Alex? A small smile started to work across her face.

"Is he back…?"

"No." Danni shook her head fervently, closing the curtains and whirling around to face her friend. "Look, we've got to get out of here. It's Bishop."

Tobi suddenly froze. She pushed past Danni, ignoring her attempts to protest, and ripped open the curtains. All she needed was a quick glance at that familiar mop of dark hair, that sullen mooch. She clamped her hands over her mouth to suppress a gasp, staggering backwards. Tobi, who was so rarely afraid, was now terrified.

"Shit…"

"It's the Bishop you knew, isn't it?" Danni asked grimly, already knowing the answer. "That's why we have to get out of here. If he finds you, he'll kill you."

"No." Tobi shook her head slowly. "No, he wouldn't even know who I was."

Danni looked at her quizzically, except a sudden scream from downstairs drew them out of Tobi's room as if it was a magnet, luring them towards the sound. They moved towards the stairs – and quickly ducked down to stay out of sight. Danni inhaled sharply as she saw that a dark-skinned man held Lucie by the hair, laughing at her feeble struggles.

Bishop stood smiling down at a figure kneeling before him – and when the figure rose, Tobi found her blood boiling. It was Elliott and although she couldn't hear what was being said, the way Bishop clapped him on the back assured her that he had either been a traitor the entire time, or had chosen to change sides.

"We have to do something," Danni whispered beside her. "I'm not close enough for my power to directly affect them…"

But Tobi's eyes were flicking across the figures downstairs. Charles had wheeled into the room, demanding to know what was going on. Any attempts he might have made to interfere were quickly countered by the knife the dark-skinned man held to Lucie's throat. Charles observed Elliott with a horrified stare.

"Oh, Elliott…"

"I've chosen my side," Elliott snapped in retaliation, "I'm sick of the child's play. I want the real deal."

Tobi suddenly found herself staring at a blond young man with a nasty bruise around his eyes, who moved gingerly as if he had a few broken bones…and she couldn't restrain a cry of shock. Before Danni could stop her, Tobi was sprinting down the stairs towards Alex, as everyone present whirled around to look at her.

"Ah, so this is your girlfriend." Bishop smirked across at Tobi, who suddenly found herself jerked to a halt by a hand wrapped around her bicep. She turned and glowered at a tall blond man in his mid-twenties. Tobi made to yank her arm free using her super-strength, only she found herself incapable.

Bishop laughed. "You can try all you want, sweetie. Ghost here has the ability to negate powers. No one in this room, in this mansion actually, can use their mutations to their advantage. Not even me."

Tobi smiled humourlessly. "Sweetie? Seriously, Bishop, what's with all the little nicknames? Anyone would think you don't recognize me."

Bishop suddenly stiffened. He recognized that tone, the sarcasm that practically oozed from the girl in front of him. His eyes widened as he realized the truth. The girl he had thought hot was actually little Tobi. He jerked his head in a sharp nod, and Ghost released her.

"_You're _Tobi?" Bishop asked incredulously, his pale grey eyes widening. "I thought…damn you had us fooled."

He paced around Tobi who suddenly felt immobile. This was the bully from her childhood, the nightmare from her past. It was hard to fight back against something that you'd been afraid of for so long. Bishop's eyes roved over Tobi's curves and a suggestive smirk tweaked at the corners of his lips as he moved closer to her, so close that Tobi turned her head as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"You're good a playing a boy…but holy shit, you're a _girl_."

"You can back away from my girlfriend now," Alex shot at Bishop in a hard voice, earning himself a violent shove from Ghost. "Just saying."

Tobi turned to stare at Alex, who was glaring down at his feet, deliberately not meeting her gaze. By the cuts and bruises that marred him, he had clearly been captured by Bishop. How long had he been a prisoner? What sort of abuse had he suffered? Tobi crossed towards him, tentatively touching his cheek.

"He's hurt you." Her voice was low and quivering with rage. "Alex, what are they doing here?"

"There'll be time for the sappy stuff later," Bishop said curtly, obviously over his initial astonishment at the truth about Tobi. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Alex. "For now, to business. Charles, I want the file on Sebastian Shaw."

Tobi exchanged a desperate glance with Danni, who had been hustled downstairs by a lanky woman. The dark-haired girl looked frightened and Tobi knew why – Charles didn't have the file. When the telepath didn't reply, Bishop's eyes narrowed.

"Raze, the little girl."

A burly man stepped forward, hauling young Zelda forward with him. There was a glimmer of steel in his hand. Tobi felt as though this was a nightmare, the sort of thing that could never have really happened. At Charles's mansion, she'd always felt safe and protected, as though no harm could never come to her. Now, that little bubble of paradise had been violently broken.

"If you don't tell me where Shaw's file is, I'll have Raze here cut her throat." Bishop sighed heavily, as if he abhorred the notion of bloodshed, yet Tobi noticed with contempt that his eyes glittered with malice.

"Leave her alone," Max snapped at Bishop, eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Or you'll do what?" Bishop countered smoothly, sparing Max a disdainful glance before focusing back on Charles. "Well, Charles? Do you really want to that girl dead? I can assure you, I'm not bluffing."

"I don't have it." Charles's blue eyes shone with despair as he shook his head. "I…I'm not lying to you. I truly don't have it."

Bishop frowned, staring across at Charles and then turning back to face Raze. For one terrifying moment, Tobi thought that Bishop would give the command for Raze to cut Zelda's throat. Instead Bishop merely shrugged, although his eyes were shining with frustration and anger.

"Alright, then. Where is it?"

Charles shook his head slowly, indicating that he didn't know. Tobi thought she knew, but she bit her lip. Did she really want to give the Brotherhood away? Even if she had a vendetta against Magneto because of what he'd done to Charles, Mystique was among the Brotherhood. Their past friendship stopped Tobi from putting her in harm's way…but did she have a choice?

"Well?" Bishop snarled, his rage starting to get the better of him. His hands balled into fists and he stalked back and forth. "You know there's going to be a price if you can't answer a simple question."

"Stop!" Tobi exclaimed, taking a step forward and sighing heavily. "I know who has the file."

She couldn't do this anymore. Alex had already been hurt by this monster…the Bishop she thought she'd known. Her green eyes narrowed as she glowered at her hated enemy. She wasn't doing this for his satisfaction, but rather to ensure the safety of those she cared about.

"Magneto has it."

"What?" Bishop demanded, his tone indicating that he'd heard of Magneto and the prospect of confronting him was not a pleasant one. He threw Ghost a meaningful look, and the older mutant simply shrugged. Bishop whirled back around to glower at Tobi. "You had better not be lying to me…"

Tobi held her hands up as if in surrender. "I'm not. You want to pinky promise?"

Sarcasm was her last form of defense against Bishop. She was trying desperately to prove that she wasn't afraid of him anymore, that she'd broken free…yet as he marched over to her and raised a hand as if to slap her, she flinched and turned her face away. Alex's mouth opened slightly. He didn't think he'd ever seen Tobi afraid of another person.

Bishop laughed hoarsely and lowered his hand. "I'm taking your word for it, Tobi. But your word's not enough. So I think we'll send a little party to go and fetch the file for me, hmm? Wouldn't want you getting ideas about warning your friends that I'm coming or attacking me as I leave."

Tobi ran her tongue over her teeth, frustrated, and squeezed her eyes shut. Now how were they supposed to get out of this sticky situation? Whoever went had the threat of the other mutants looming over their head. She glanced across at Elliott, who simply watched her with a hostile stare of his own.

"Let me see." Bishop paced around, examining the mutants critically. "How about the blue-furred _thing_…" This caused a low growl from Hank. "…the American-Indian girl…and you too I think, Alex."

Tobi wanted to punch Bishop. "Are you insane? He can barely walk! I don't know what the fuck you've done to him…"

"Cool your jets," Bishop retorted, cutting her off, "Meth, heal him before he goes off with the others, won't you?"

The dark-skinned man who had grabbed Lucie inclined his head. Tobi folded her arms across her chest, adamant that she was going to come, too. If Magneto proved hard to persuade about Shaw's file, then she would certainly give him a piece of her mind – and a fist to the face as well. She stepped forward.

"I'm going, too."

Bishop grinned, shaking his head vigorously.

"Oh, no. That's not happening. You see, Alex here functions at full capacity…" Bishop snatched the knife from Raze and pulled Tobi against his chest, pressing the knife to her throat. Alex immediately lunged forward, eyes burning. "…when he thinks you're in danger."

Alex had just proved Bishop's point. Her childhood foe clearly knew there was something between her and Alex…dammit, _he _had been the mutant in the car park that night! In order to make sure the mutants didn't rebel, Bishop needed leverage. To keep Alex in line, he planned to keep Tobi close. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"You have three days," Bishop told Alex, Hank and Danni, his breath hot against Tobi's skin as he continued to hold the knife to her throat. "If you're not back, I start killing. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Crystal," Alex, Hank and Danni mumbled simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Tobi thumped her fists angrily on the door. She had never felt more powerless in her life. She couldn't be in contact with the other mutants. She couldn't even use her powers. While she was immensely glad to discover that Alex was still alive, she had been horrified at the state he'd been in before Meth had healed him…but Meth was on Bishop's side, so Tobi knew better than to think the gesture was one of kindness.<p>

Sighing heavily, Tobi threw herself on her bed. What if Magneto refused to hand over the file, leaving them all at Bishop's mercy? The mutant would kill them, of that Tobi was certain…and she was sure that she would be the last one Bishop would kill, because he was spiteful.

If she and her friends worked together, Tobi was certain they could overthrow Bishop and his stupid followers, who called themselves the 'Rogues'. Tobi would definitely have a thing or two to say to Elliott about his betrayal – but as it was, they were all kept separate, purposely locked away from each other so they couldn't plot.

Bishop had declared the only reason they were to be let out was for food or to use the bathroom. Tobi had already had her macaroni and cheese, but she was yet to take her shower. Now that Tobi thought about it, perhaps she could find a way out of this without having to talk to the others…because she had a weapon none of the others did.

Tobi crossed over to her chest of drawers and slowly slid the top drawer open. There, nestled among bras and socks, shimmered the burden of her guilt. It belonged to Charles, really…but perhaps it was of more use to Tobi. Feeling a surge of grim apprehension overcoming her, Tobi lifted the revolver from the drawer, examining it. Her lips were pressed together in a firm line and her green eyes sparkled with determination.

Six bullets were more than enough to end Bishop.


	22. Back to the Brotherhood

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Back to the Brotherhood**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to those who have been reviewing, you're amazing :) What did you guys think of the Days of Futures Past trailer? Are you all excited as well?**

* * *

><p>"You're not going to get it, you know."<p>

Bishop had been sitting in Charles's library, sprawled across a couch reading an old novel. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the hostile female voice, before he placed the book down and glowered across at Tobi, who stood watching him with her hands on her hips. Her green eyes were blazing.

"How did you get out of your room?" Bishop demanded of her.

"They won't bring you the file," Tobi continued, her voice harsh and angry yet filled with a glimmer of hope. "They're not that stupid. You just wait and see."

Bishop stood up, folding his arms across his chest. Tobi both irritated and intrigued him. He loved the power he held over her, how he was the only person who was able to make her afraid. Indeed, as he paced closer to her, Tobi's eyes dropped to glare at the carpet. Bishop grinned and reached out, grabbing her chin and tilting her face up.

"They will – unless Alex wants you dead."

Tobi grimaced as Bishop's grip tightened. "What did you do to him?"

Bishop didn't answer. He took a step away from Tobi, releasing her, and she folded her arms protectively around herself. With Ghost present, she couldn't use her powers. The cold steel pressed against her skin beckoned her, tempting her to use it. Tobi's fingers stroked over the metal, but she couldn't – not yet. Her friends would certainly pay the price.

"You know, Tobi. You know what I've done, because you've experienced the same sort of thing. The only difference is, he's not as tough as you are. He screamed when I broke his bones."

Bishop's lips curved into a disdainful smile at the thought and Tobi's blood burned within her. She ground her teeth and it took every bit of her self-control not to attack Bishop then and there – because that was clearly what he was counting on.

"Just like you'll scream when I break yours," Tobi countered with quiet venom. When Bishop whirled around to face her, there was hatred shining in her green eyes – but it was different. It wasn't the sudden, hot anger that drove her to act impulsively. This rage ran deeper and it nearly scared him. Nearly, but not quite.

"You won't get the chance," Bishop shot at her, sneering.

Tobi's smile was like ice. "Oh, I will. You'll have a fit of rage when they don't bring back the file…and then I'll have my revenge. I'm sorry. Didn't I make myself clear enough? You're _not getting the file._"

Bishop bared his teeth in savage fury and suddenly, he was the one whose temper was unleashed. His hand flew out, striking Tobi across the face with enough force to knock her to the ground. She collided with the floor with quite some force and rolled, before Bishop whipped a wicked knife out from his pocket and pressed it to Tobi's cheek.

She laughed breathlessly. "You think I'm afraid of you, Bishop?"

"No." He pressed the knife down harder, silencing her and causing her to wince. "I _know_ you are."

"Get off me," Tobi exclaimed, pushing at Bishop as he straddled her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Listen to me," Bishop hissed in her ear, keeping the pressure on the knife in case Tobi got any ideas, "I am sick of your attitude. I'm in charge of things around here, which means what I say goes. Got that? So that means if you keep playing this little game of yours, trying to piss me off, I'll slice that pretty face of yours open."

Tobi's breathing was ragged. She knew Bishop was violent, yet even she hadn't anticipated this. She didn't dare struggle beneath him, for fear that such movement would cut open the face. She could still feel the stinging, icy metal pressed to her skin.

"Let me go." When Bishop didn't move, she started to panic. "LET ME GO!"

"Stop your screaming," Bishop growled in irritation, then lowered his voice, "Do you want me to kill your pathetic boyfriend? Because if you don't stop what you're doing, I'll make you watch as I cut his throat…"

Tobi found herself crying, actual tears running down her face. She didn't remember the last time she'd been so frightened. She was shaking with fear and Bishop grinned down at her, relishing in her terror. This was the sort of reaction he'd been counting on – the sort of reaction only he, as her childhood nightmare, could coax from her.

"Please," Tobi sobbed, her voice coming out in choked sobs. She didn't think she'd ever been so ashamed of herself. "Please, don't."

She grimaced as Bishop grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling back cruelly so that she was forced to look up at him. His normally dead grey eyes sparkled with mirth as he observed her. She remained in sullen silence. How tired she was of playing the scared little girl to his bully – yet she couldn't help it.

"I'll do what I want. You know, you always thought you were the best. So did Fiddler. I was so jealous of you…but you're just a little girl. There's nothing special about you. Without your mutation, you're _nothing._"

Tobi found the strength to offer him a mocking smile. "Then why were you jealous? Back then, you had no idea what I was. So why were you threatened by me?"

* * *

><p>Sean was passing by the library when he heard the commotion. There was the sound of a harsh slap that made him grimace, followed by someone colliding heavily with the ground. Unable to move by without sating his curiosity, Sean ventured closer, so that his ear was nearly pressed against the door.<p>

"Get off me!" It was a girl's cry. Sean stiffened. Shit, it sounded like Tobi. He frowned as he heard a boy's voice…Bishop. Clamping a hand over his mouth so that there was no chance they could even hear him breathing, Sean continued to listen in. This definitely didn't sound good.

"Let me go. LET ME GO!" It was Tobi again, and she sounded terrified.

"Stop your screaming," Bishop replied coldly, before his voice became inaudible again as he muttered something under her breath. As Sean found his heart hammering a horrified beat in his chest, he heard Tobi start to cry. Tobi, who barely ever cried.

"Please. Please, don't." Tobi was _begging _now…Sean started to think about what he was hearing and piece together the puzzle.

"I'll do what I want," Bishop replied callously as Tobi kept sobbing.

Of course, Sean added two and two and ended up with five hundred and sixty-three. Bishop was raping Tobi, he was certain of it. What the hell else could possibly be going on? Feeling sick to the stomach, Sean stumbled away from the library and down towards the bathroom where he'd been headed. No one else could know about this…especially not Alex.

Sean's face paled as he heard a sound like a punch, followed by a girl's piercing scream. He staggered into the bathroom, shaking and pale, and barely made it to the toilet bowl before he vomited. Nope, he _definitely _couldn't tell anyone.

* * *

><p>"Give you the file?" Magneto's tone was condescending as he inspected the young mutants who stood before him. The hint of a smirk curled the corner of his lip. Danni placed a restraining hand on Hank's shoulder, just in case he tried anything stupid. "Why would I do that? You really think the world needs another Shaw?"<p>

"This isn't about Shaw," Hank interjected, his piercing eyes fixed on Mystique, who was doing her best to avoid his gaze. "It's about Charles. You _do _remember Charles, don't you? Because he, Sean, Tobi and all of the others are in danger, Magneto. The youngest is thirteen years old."

"Then fight them," Magneto replied dismissively. The issue was no concern of his. Yes, Charles had been his friend once – but no longer. Things had changed. "Look, this is not my responsibility. Goodbye."

Hank couldn't believe what he was hearing. Magneto was willing to let Charles and the others die? He didn't understand how the man could be so ruthless. He growled deep in his throat and shrugged free of Danni's restraining hand.

"Innocent people are going to die!" Hank bellowed at Magneto, "You can't just turn your back on them. Now's the time to think about the sort of person you are. You once said you were the better man. Well, prove it."

"Your problems don't concern me," Magneto threw his hands up in the air. "I belong to the Brotherhood, not your X-Men. If you can't defend yourselves, it's hardly my fault."

"It's your fault for taking Shaw's file!" Hank responded hotly. Danni watched him in shock. She didn't think she had ever seen the young scientist so worked up before. "Aren't you sick of living like a coward, Erik? The truth is, you're hiding. What are you so afraid of? Is it Bishop? Is it…Charles?"

The sudden rage on Magneto's face alerted Hank to the fact that he was right. The man was afraid of how Charles would react. After all, Magneto had deflected a bullet into his spine and then left him, not even knowing what his former friend's fate had been.

"Don't you dare bring Charles into this," Mystique's tone was icy.

"They're all going to die, because of you!" Hank bellowed, paying no need to the shapeshifter girl.

"No, they're not."

Everyone looked astonished as Alex stepped forward. Although the physical injuries inflicted by the Rogues had disappeared, the grimness in his blue eyes couldn't be erased. His jaw was set as he observed Magneto.

"What?" Danni sounded confused. "Alex, what are you talking about?"

"They're not going to die," Alex enunciated slowly, "Not at first, at least. They're going to be pretty glad when they do."

A chill ran down Danni's spine, her mouth open in a gape as Alex stepped forward. His hands were clenched into tight fists and there was a resolute expression on his face. Magneto was looking at the blond boy, his lips pressed into a firm line.

"Do you want to know what Bishop will do to the mutants? I'll tell you. First of all, he's going to have them whipped until their skin is barely intact and they're a mess of blood and pain. Then he'll have the bones in their arms and legs broken, probably some ribs too if they're especially defiant. Then he'll get his knife and carve into their faces like they're chopping boards. After that, he'll have them healed…and it'll start all over again, until he gets bored."

It wasn't Alex's words that frightened Danni so much as the flat tone in which he spoke. There was no emotion, nothing that indicated he'd experienced all that agony…yet she knew he had. She reached across and placed a soft hand on his arm, but Alex shrugged her off. Mystique was staring at Alex with shock written all over her face and Danni knew she understood, because a single tear slid down her blue cheek as she continued to observe her former friend.

"How would you know?" Magneto demanded, but he looked a little uncomfortable with what Alex had just said. "You're not a psychic."

Alex's smile was grim. "I'd know because he's done all of that to me. So maybe you'd like to have a think, Erik Lehnsherr. Now you know what you're condemning them to. Charles. Sean. Tobi. All the other kids. I promise you, they're going to endure all of that…and for Tobi especially, it will be worse, just because Bishop hates her."

Alex wasn't working on trying to become a pity vote. He wasn't trying to be a tragic hero. All he wanted was to make Magneto understand the pain that those he'd abandoned would experience. His words must have worked…because despite Magneto's dispassionate expression, Alex could clearly see the shock in his eyes.


	23. Six Bullets

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Six Bullets**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A huge THANK YOU to those wonderful people who have got me up to 600 reviews!**

**I thought now would be a good time to divulge my plans to readers both new and old. After I finish the revised edition of Checkmate, I plan to wait until the next X-Men movie comes out before I start on Stalemate. I really need to know what's happening there before I can make any decisions as to where Tobi will fit in with everything. I know that's next year and it's a wait for me, probably you as well. I have some plans in store for Tobi and Alex, but I need to know where things are going with Days of Futures Past before I make anything solid.**

**BUT if you guys had any ideas for one-shots you might want to see until then, I'd be more than happy to take you up on them! Just make suggestions in your review, or PM me. **

* * *

><p>Six bullets. That was all Tobi needed to make her escape. A gun, six bullets, and the keys to Charles's prized Harley Davidson. She was certain that Magneto would not consent to help her friends…so she would go to the Brotherhood herself and give him a piece of her mind. She wouldn't use the gun to negotiate, of course. That was a stupid idea. In reality, Tobi didn't really have a plan. She had been scrabbling through her drawers in the desperate hope of finding another stick of eyeliner when she'd recovered the keys to the Harley Davidson.<p>

She'd taken it for a spin a few weeks back, she and Alex. The memory conjured a smile, even if it was a grim one. Tobi slid the keys in her pocket and the gun into the waistband of her jeans. She felt so nervous that she just might throw up. It could be suicidal, what she was doing. Defying Bishop was never a clever idea – but if it worked, Tobi could save her friends. She could get rid of Bishop once and for all. Licking her dry lips, she hammered on the door.

"Oi! I need something to eat! What are you trying to do, starve me?"

The door opened and Tobi found herself confronted by the Scottish man whose name she didn't know. He glowered at her and she glowered right back, planting her hands on her hips.

"Do you reckon you could be any louder?" the Scot demanded, folding his arms across his chest, "I've got other things to do rather than listen to your screeching all day long."

"Oh, yeah?" Tobi's green eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

The Scot didn't answer. He gave Tobi a shove in the back, which prompted her to smirk, noting that he clearly _didn't _have other things to do.

"Get moving, then!"

Tobi walked slowly towards the kitchen. Good thing the garage was located just next to it. However, she could still feel the sick terror in her stomach. Shit, she was going to throw up…forcing back bile, trying not to think what might happen to her friends if she failed, Tobi violently shoved the Scottish man so hard that his head rebounded off the wall.

She ran as fast as she could, throwing herself against the garage door and forcing it open. Tobi's fingers fumbled with the lock, knowing it would buy her more time – with Ghost around, it wasn't like any mutant could blast it off its hinges. Her hands were shaking as she jammed the keys into the ignition of the Harley Davidson and yanked the helmet over her head.

"Bitch!" The door crashed open and the Scot was there with his hands balled into angry fists. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He noticed that Tobi was astride the motorbike and he charged towards her like an enraged bull. Tobi panicked, ripping the gun from her jeans and firing a shot as the motorbike roared to life. The bullet pierced the Scottish man through the head and he crumpled into a sad pile on the garage floor.

Tobi tried to ignore the fact that she had just killed someone as she revved the motorbike, stowing the gun back into her waistband and then kicking off the brake, taking off at a speed great enough to rival any potential drag racer.

Five bullets now. Tobi cursed under her breath, trying to think of anything but the Scottish mutant she'd shot. Only five bullets left. She turned around a corner, attempting to manoeuvre the motorbike to the best of her ability. She'd driven a car before – but she'd never attempted to ride a motorbike.

The roar of another vehicle made Tobi whip around to see a filthy Mustang tearing along the gravel towards her. This must belong to some of the other mutants. Several of them were crammed inside the car, with an infuriated Ghost behind the wheel.

"You're dead, girl!"

Tobi gritted her teeth and pulled up the handles, forcing the motorbike into a jump off the gravel driveway and onto the main road. She landed heavily, jerking forwards in her seat…yet still the Mustang pursued her. Becoming desperate, Tobi turned dangerously and yanked the gun out, pointing it at Ghost, trying to get a clear shot. Her finger inched towards the trigger.

The deafening horn of an oncoming truck made Tobi wheel around. She bared her teeth and pulled the motorbike into a hard left turn to avoid a collision, yet even she did, the motorbike began to skid out of control, spinning in circles and throwing Tobi violently from it.

* * *

><p>Bishop was, needless to say, incensed. He wanted to give Tobi a beating she would never forget…but there was something else he could do, something more damaging. He arranged for Ghost and the others to round up the pathetic little mutants at Charles's Academy, including Charles himself.<p>

"You have two days left," Bishop announced to the resolute-faced teenagers, "Two days…how does that feel? Because, you know, if your friends don't return with the file – or if they return without it – you're the ones who are going to be paying the price."

Sean scowled from where he stood. If Bishop was trying to turn them against Alex, Danni and Hank and push the blame onto them, he was doing a pretty sad job of it. Glancing around, Sean noticed that Tobi wasn't present. This sent shivers down his spine. Had Bishop killed her already?

"For every day they defy me," Bishop continued slowly, pacing back and forth, "One of you will die. I will kill one of you for every day the file remains missing from my grasp. You think that you would have learned by now – defiance only brings pain. Your friend Alex Summers learned that the hard way…and so did Tobi Sutherland."

Lucie couldn't restrain her horrified gasp as Ghost stalked into the room, half-dragging Tobi with him. The girl was bruised and battered, her forehead caked with blood. Max placed a protective arm around his younger sister's shoulders, drawing her close to him as if trying to shield her from the sight.

Bishop smirked as Ghost threw Tobi unceremoniously at his feet. She glowered at up him, those bright green eyes full of loathing and hatred as she clambered unsteadily to her knees. Lucky for her that she'd been wearing a helmet when she'd lost control of the motorbike, or else she would be dead.

"She," Bishop jabbed an accusing finger down at Tobi, "Tried to abandon you. She took Charles's motorbike and tried to _escape._ How does that feel now, hmm? Did you think that you were all loving, caring friends who would _die _for each other?"

This revelation caused a tense silence. The young mutants stared across at Tobi, trying to make sense of what was happening. Was Bishop speaking the truth? What had really happened to get Tobi so messed up if he was lying?

"She obviously didn't get very far," Bishop sneered condescendingly, "She crashed the motorbike. She's lucky that she's still alive, but she's paid the price for her cowardice. So what exactly does that make you feel like now? Are you still hopeful that perhaps someone's going to save you? I'll tell you all something that has to be learned the hard way: you can't trust _anyone._"

* * *

><p>"Alex."<p>

The whisper shocked him from sleep, because he recognized that voice. He bolted upright in the rickety bed, remembering suddenly that he wasn't at Charles's mansion but at the old run-down church where the Brotherhood resided. He rubbed at his eyes fervently…yet there was no denying the girl that stood before him.

Tobi smiled. "Hey, Alex."

"Tobi?" Alex was astonished and he folded his arms across his bare chest. "What…what are you doing here?"

Tobi glanced around, as if fearful that she might be discovered at any moment.

"I managed to escape." She reached a hand towards him, her smile warm and inviting. "We can run far away from here, just you and me. We don't have to think about anything else. It's not about the rest of the world. It's about _us_."

Alex frowned. "What are you saying? Just leave the others to suffer Bishop's wrath?"

This didn't sound right. Something was amiss here. Alex continued to look suspicious. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it carelessly aside. Alex's eyes widened as Tobi stood there, planting her hands on her hips. She seemed to be completely at ease with the fact that she was only wearing jeans and a bra.

"Come on, Alex…" She whispered. Tobi crossed the room and sat down on his bed, her green eyes glimmering. She was tempting, hell, how she tempted him… "You know you want me…"

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and crashing her lips into his own. Alex groaned, surrendering completely as he knew he would. His arms slithered into place around Tobi's waist, pulling her closer as she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, moving to sit on his lap as their tongues fought a fierce battle.

Tobi pressed insistent kisses on Alex's face, before her teeth nibbled at his ear. It seemed a little odd to him, and then she bit down hard enough to make him grimace and draw back, wondering what the hell she was playing out.

"Ow…"

Only Tobi's mocking smile was disappearing and Mystique's yellow eyes and blue skin took her place. Alex pushed himself away from her, disgusted at what he'd done as he inspected the girl who had once been his friend.

"Tricked you," Mystique laughed, raking back her crimson hair and examining the horrified Alex.

"What the…why the hell did you do that?" Alex demanded angrily, his hands clenching into fists. It was so very wrong now, knowing that the girl he had thought to be Tobi was actually just Mystique in disguise, a façade.

"I knew Tobi could seduce you into doing whatever she wanted," Mystique replied, crossing her legs and examining Alex with her head tilted to the side. "I was testing you. Would you really choose being with Tobi over the rest of your friends, even if you knew they were going to die?"

"That's not a fair question," Alex snapped, glowering at Mystique, "That was a really sneaky trick."

Mystique shrugged as if she couldn't care less. "Whatever. That's not my point. My point is, would you choose Tobi over the others? You still haven't answered the question. You're really good at avoiding questions, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" Alex demanded. He was so stupid to have fallen for Mystique's ploy. How the hell would Tobi have escaped anyway? Besides, Tobi would never have asked Alex to leave the others just to be with her. She wasn't that selfish.

"You would burn for her," Mystique murmured, her yellow eyes alight, "You'd hurt for her…you'd _die_ for her, wouldn't you?"

Alex wasn't so sure. How was he supposed to know the sort of lengths he'd go to for Tobi? He hadn't been tortured by Bishop for Tobi's sake. What _would_ he do for Tobi? He hated how Mystique made him question himself.

"I…I don't know."

Mystique laughed. "Liar. You and I both know that you would. You love her, don't you?"

Did he? What exactly classified as love? Alex knew that he felt very strongly about Tobi, that he cared very much for her…but was it strong enough to be love? He simply shrugged his shoulders, incredibly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. He wanted to sleep, not debate his feelings for Tobi with Mystique.

"You can only lie to yourself for so long," Mystique clambered off the bed, crossing the room and picking her shirt up off the floor. "At some stage, you're going to need to accept the truth."

Alex frowned as he watched her retreating back. Once she reached the door, Mystique turned to face him once again.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you…Magneto's made his decision. He's not going to give you the file."

Alex's shoulders slumped and he felt infuriated at Magneto. So the man was really that far gone that he'd allow his former friends to die because of so petty a thing. Mystique smiled tolerantly at the anger on Alex's face.

"He doesn't have to, because he's going to help you fight Bishop."


	24. Brutal Revolution

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Brutal Revolution**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only a few more chapters left, guys! Remember, reviews will speed up the process of me editing ;)**

* * *

><p>He had once been Elliott – but now he was Snatch. Charles and the others had never really appreciated him, and when Snatch was called to speak with Bishop alone, he felt that finally his talents had been recognized. The dark-haired young man was waiting for Snatch in Bishop's office. Snatch closed the door quietly behind him and Bishop turned to smile at him.<p>

"Ah, Snatch. I've been meaning to speak to you for some time now." He paced back and forth across the room, his shoulders tense and his hands clasped behind his back. Snatch nervously took a seat.

"Really? Why?"

Bishop stopped pacing and tilted his head to the side with a dry smile. Snatch seemed quite shrewd. He was very aware of what was going on around him and Bishop planned to use him for his own benefit.

"You know the mutants. I want to know what their weaknesses are. I want to know how to bring them down should they attempt an uprising."

Snatch licked his lips nervously. He'd had no qualms about betraying the others – but giving out personal information was something else. It would be like condemning them to die…and although Snatch greatly disapproved of the young mutants, he had no wish to see any of them dead.

"Uhh…well, if anything was to happen to the others, Charles would be devastated."

Charles Xavier. Bishop smirked at the mention of his name. The oh-so-powerful telepath had been confined to his room. He was trapped, unable to reach out and help his students. How frustrating that must be for him.

"Well, that's an obvious one. What about the others?"

"Umm…" Snatch looked uncertain. "Zelda's afraid of the dark?"

Bishop sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. These weren't the kind of answers he was looking for. Snatch shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, evidently aware that he wasn't being as straightforward as Bishop would like. The dark-haired mutant leaned down, slamming a fist on the desk.

"Look, Snatch. You've chosen your side. I commend you for that. But now you have to stick to your decision. Sever all ties with the mutants you once called friends. If you don't strike them, they will certainly strike you…for they will never forgive you for betraying them."

Snatch suddenly realized how thirsty he was. What he wouldn't give for a glass of cold apple juice right now. The bottle was half-empty down in the fridge.

"If you're going to use anyone against each other," he stated slowly, glancing down at his feet, "Then you'd probably be best to keep Alex and Tobi separate. He's totally in love with her and I know she feels the same about him."

Bishop nodded slowly, consideringly. He knew that he couldn't suppress the mutants forever – and he certainly couldn't control Danni, Hank and Alex. He needed a strong hold over them, an iron grip that would never break…and to achieve that, he needed to be utterly certain that he had something that would render any rebellion impossible.

"They might not bring the file back," Bishop muttered aloud, more to himself than Snatch, "And if they don't, we need to be prepared…"

"You could use Tobi as a hostage," Snatch pointed out, trying to win Bishop's favour once more. "That way you know you've rendered Alex powerless."

A small, cruel smile started to spread across Bishop's lips. Of course, he already knew of the connection between Alex and Tobi…but what would happen if he severed it?

"That's a good idea," Bishop acknowledged, grey eyes glinting.

"What if Alex rebels anyway?" Snatch inquired, beginning to find flaws in his own plan. "He might think you're bluffing…"

Bishop threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh, that's easy. If he rebels anyway, I'll kill her."

* * *

><p>"Lucie, what do you think you're doing?"<p>

The girl nearly dropped the bottle of vodka she held. She pressed her hand to her heart and exhaled deeply as she noticed Snatch standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest as he watched her.

"Elliott. You scared me."

"I'm not Elliott anymore," Snatch snapped, advancing on her, "I'm Snatch. What don't you get, Lucie? I'm not on your side."

Lucie was undeterred. "Look, I've come to get a drink…Snatch or Elliott or whoever you think you are. Can't you just leave me alone? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be plotting away with Bishop? Because that's what you do now, isn't it?"

Snatch growled. "You don't want to try me, Lucie."

"Oh, yeah?" Tobi was leaning against the pantry door, inspecting Snatch with narrowed eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Powerless or not, the girl still had the ability to unnerve. "Why's that, _Snatch_? Go back to your master, you little snake."

Snatch snarled angrily, lunging forward, but Tobi shoved Lucie back into the corridor and yanked out her gun, pressing it to the mutant's temple. Snatch froze, his eyes widening in fear.

"Yeah, that's right," Tobi sneered at him, green eyes blazing, "I'm not as defenseless as you thought, huh? So why don't you just stop trying to play the big man and crawl back off to your little hole. Stop intimidating Lucie, or you'll have me to deal with."

Snatch held his breath until Tobi withdrew the gun, nodding curtly and then whirling around to stomp off down the corridor. He panicked, pulling out his phone and calling Bishop's mobile even though it would most likely irritate him. Bishop was only a floor up – however, Snatch felt frozen to the ground where he stood. He couldn't move for sudden terror.

"What is it?" Bishop demanded in annoyance.

"Tobi," Snatch whispered into the phone, a cold shiver running down his spine, "She has a gun."

* * *

><p>A roaring fire burned in the hearth as the group of young mutants sat in front of it. A grim silence had fallen over the group, for although they'd managed to escape their rooms, they knew what would happen if they tried to escape the mansion. So now they played poker over bottles of vodka snuck up from the kitchen, attempting to think up a way out.<p>

"So what's the game plan?" Sean asked, reaching across for a handful of Smith's chips and shoving a crumbling handful into his mouth before flipping out a nine of hearts, "What, we kill Bishop or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucie snapped across at him, her eyes narrowing, "That's suicide. Anything we do to him, he's going to use the energy he's collected and turn it right back against us."

Max shook his head from where he sat across the chessboard from his sister. His tongue was poked out in concentration as he slowly moved his rook across the board.

"You're wrong. Bishop can't do shit, and neither can we, because none of us have our powers."

His depressed tone prompted Tobi to reach for the bottle of vodka, allowing the liquid to burn a trail down her throat and clear a path in her mind. Alcohol always made Tobi feel more rebellious. It actually made things clearer for her.

"You don't need to have powers to have true grit."

Tobi knew that this wasn't about playing the hero. All she wanted to do was get rid of Bishop and the others. All she wanted was Alex back, to make sure that he was really okay. Because despite the fact that the external scars had healed, Tobi was certain that the mental ones would take far longer to recover from.

"Like we'd stand a chance without them," Perry responded with grim amusement as he continued his poker game with Sean. "Besides, we can't aim for Bishop. We'd have to get rid of Ghost first, and how are we supposed to do that without our powers? This is just crazy."

Tobi felt sick to the stomach as the steel pressed against her skin became more prominent. She could still remember the feel of the gun in her hand, the loud firecracker sound as it went off and the bullet pierced the Scottish mutant's face. She hadn't even known his name. She had killed him.

"Ha!" Lucie grinned as she moved her king triumphantly forward to take Max's bishop. He scowled in displeasure. "Got you now, Maxie."

"You wish," Max scoffed, looking for another move to make.

Zelda glanced across from where she had been watching Perry and Sean's game of poker. Her eyes were solemn as she examined Tobi, glinting ominously in the firelight.

"Would you really have abandoned us, Tobi? Were you really trying to escape like Bishop said you were?"

Tobi shook her head vigorously as suddenly, all eyes were on her. It was strange, not being able to sense what any of them were feeling. It also scared Tobi.

"No. It wasn't like that. I was trying to head to the Brotherhood…to convince them to help us."

Sean couldn't help but feel glum. To him, it looked they were running out of options fast. They would probably need Charles's help – and the Rogues were making sure they stayed far away from the telepath for that precise reason.

"There is another option." Tobi's tone was rather dark and she reached into the waistband of her jeans. Lucie, who had been with Tobi in the kitchen, thought she knew what was going to be pulled out – yet her eyes widened nonetheless when she saw the revolver in Tobi's hands, glinting in the firelight.

"My God," Perry whispered, half-terrified and half-awed, "Where the hell did you get that?"

Tobi merely shrugged as if it was of no consequence. She examined the gun just as intently as the others and allowed it to be passed around into admiring hands. When Max reached for it, he frowned and then stared across at Tobi.

"There are five bullets in here. Have you…did you…?"

Tobi inclined her head seriously. "One of the Rogues tried to stop me from escaping."

It was all that needed to be said for them to become aware of the fact that Tobi was a killer. Sean examined her with shock. He'd known her the longest out of all of them, yet he'd always known that there was a darkness inside Tobi – a darkness that was great and terrible, and that he never wanted to see unleashed.

"What do you plan to do?" Lucie asked, handing the gun back to Tobi, "Shoot Ghost?"

Tobi hadn't been entirely sure until she had allowed the gun to be passed around. Now she knew the path that she had to take and the gun shook in her hands as though the bullets were straining to break free of the metal that encased them.

"No. There's another way."

She was suddenly cold all over, and still shaking violently. She examined the gun carefully, watching as it glinted ominously in the firelight. The others watched her with wide eyes, prompting her to smile wryly. They were innocents, the lot of them. They didn't know what it was like to live as she had, on the very brink of insanity. The things she had done and witnessed…they never needed to know.

"By the way, Max?"

He looked up at her from where he and Lucie had been finishing up their game of chess, with Lucie as the victor. She was chattering gleefully, attempting to tease her older brother. It was such a child-like thing to do, it so conveyed the bond between the two siblings that it made tears well in Tobi's eyes.

"Yeah?"

Tobi swallowed hard and reminded herself that she was saving them. She had failed before and she couldn't afford to do so again. All she could hope was that the huge risk she took would be worth it.

"I'm sorry."

A frown came over Max's face and he opened his mouth as if to ask why, yet it was already too late. Her lips pressed into a tight line and her eyes completely hard, Tobi raised the gun level with Max's stomach and pulled the trigger with a firecracker bang.


	25. Pawns

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Pawns**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A huge thanks to the lovely readers who are reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

* * *

><p>Max's screams resonated throughout the mansion as he clutched at his stomach, watching the blood that trickled through his fingers. His face paled and he stared in horror at Tobi, who slowly lowered the revolver and stowed it back in her belt, her face an emotionless mask.<p>

Lucie snarled and jumped to her feet, knocking over the chessboard so that black and white figurines scattered all over the floor. She lunged at Tobi, her face quickly becoming contorted with hatred.

"What the fuck have you _done_?" she bellowed, cracking her hand across Tobi's face. The older girl made no attempt to stop her, nor did the expression on her face change. It disturbed Lucie. "Why did you shoot Max? Are you _insane_?"

All colour drained from Sean's face. He had raced across to Max and attempted to help the boy staunch the flow of blood. His crimson life-force spattered across the carpet as he continued to scream in agony. Perry rushed over and attempted to aid Sean.

"Here, hold him down. We need to get the bullet out of him…"

"No." It was Tobi who had spoken, her voice monotonous and flat. "If you take the bullet out, he'll die."

Lucie rounded on her. "Why do you care if he dies? You're the one who shot him!"

Tobi's green eyes were glimmering with something unreadable as footsteps hurried down the corridor outside. She pressed her lips together and didn't answer Lucie as the door burst open, and Ghost invaded the room, followed closely by several other Rogues.

"What the hell happened in here?" Ghost demanded as he glanced over at Max. By now, the boy's screams had subsided into groans of pain. His face remained chalk-white and Lucie bared her teeth and jabbed an accusing finger at Tobi.

"She _shot _him! That bitch is crazy. You need to restrain her, or something. Max didn't even do _anything…_"

"Shot him?" Ghost glanced back at Snatch, who was staring down at Max with wide, terrified eyes. "So you weren't lying when you told us she had a gun."

"You knew?" Lucie exploded, storming towards Ghost. She might be powerless and she might still be a prisoner of the Rogues, yet in her rage, she suddenly didn't care. "You _knew_ she had a weapon and you didn't take it off her?"

"Snatch only told us about an hour ago," Ghost grumbled, shoving Lucie aside and stalking across towards her brother. He inspected the boy with a tight-lipped expression. Ghost didn't actually care for the boy's survival, but rather what Bishop's reaction would be. No matter what they told the other young mutants when they returned, Alex would definitely believe that the Rogues had harmed Max – and then all hell would break loose.

"What are you going to do?" Zelda demanded, staring across at Max and looking as though she might cry, "You can't just let him die!"

"She's right, you know."

Everyone in the room turned to see Bishop leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. His gaze was fixed on the badly injured boy on the ground. He knew as well as Ghost did that the others would think he did this.

"Ghost, take him down to the infirmary and have Meth heal him."

Ghost's eyes widened with disbelief. He knew what that meant, and what the consequences might be. To allow Meth to heal the kid, he'd have to take down the negations of other mutants' power.

"But…"

"Just do it!" Bishop snapped, growing agitated. "I'm not having him die on me. We need the hostages _alive. _Lock the kids in their rooms, make sure they're being guarded, and then bring the boy to Meth. Do you understand?"

Ghost's frown was terse and he looked reluctant, but he nodded and indicated to Raze, who hurried across and helped him lift Max up. Lucie placed her hands over her mouth as she watched the two transport her brother from the room. She could still hear his cries of pain as they took him down the corridor.

Tobi glanced across at Bishop, who was seething. She could tell just by looking at him that he was incredibly pissed off, and the beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. A nerve twitched in Bishop's cheek.

"Get them to their rooms," he hissed at the other Rogues, "And make sure they _don't come out._"

* * *

><p>Tobi knew that she had a lot of explaining to do. So far, it seemed that everyone was mad at her for shooting Max – and for good reason. She'd had to make the shot painful enough so that it would need some healing, but not in a place where it could kill Max in a short amount of time. Her insides were twisted with guilt about what she'd done…but it had been her last, desperate chance.<p>

So far, her scheme was working perfectly – Max was being healed by Meth, and her powers were back. Four bullets left, and counting. They should have known that a _room_ couldn't contain her. Tobi smirked as she opened the door, to see Raze standing outside glowering at her. He stormed over to her, fists clenched. Tobi was almost refreshed by the wave of apprehension and suspicion that washed off Raze. It was so good to feel other people's emotions again. It meant that things were _working._ For the first time, Tobi started to think she could get this right.

"I think you've caused enough trouble. What are you doing?"

Tobi simply shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

She moved with superhuman speed, her fist colliding heavily with Raze's head. The force of the blow was enough to knock him out. Raze's form slithered to the ground and Tobi continued through the corridors, knocking out the Rogues who stood guard outside her friends' rooms.

"I don't get you," Lucie snapped accusingly at her, folding her arms to show that she still didn't trust Tobi. "You shoot my brother, show remorse for it, then knock out five Rogues to get us out. So what it is, Tobi? What's the game plan, huh?"

"Look." Tobi bit her lip and her shoulders sagged as she exhaled deeply. "I suppose I should have explained things to you before, but there was no way you would have let me shoot Max. Think it out, Lucie. What does shooting Max accomplish?"

Lucie just stared at Tobi in bewilderment, but a look of amazement started to come across young Zelda's face as she began to comprehend.

"Injuring Max meant that Meth had to heal him…and for Meth to heal him…Ghost had to relinquish his negation of mutant powers."

"I am so sorry," Tobi remarked, her eyes boring into Lucie's, "I really didn't want to have to hurt anyone. But it was the only way Ghost would ever stopped negating powers. While Meth's healing Max, we're at our strongest."

Sean nodded fervently, understanding Tobi's train of thought now.

"So we take out Ghost before he negates our power again. Then we've got a clear shot at the others."

Tobi smiled, pleased that they were on the right track.

"Exactly."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lucie cocked her hip and raised her eyebrows challengingly. "Let's get to it."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Zelda was gnawing at her lip and looking incredibly nervous. Tobi placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and nodded her head vigorously. It wouldn't do any good for Zelda to freak out now.<p>

"I trust you, Zelda. For this to work, we need you. This is your big chance, okay? All you need to do is sing something, anything that will hypnotize the rest of the Rogues so that they can't stop us. Just keep singing until someone comes back and gets you, okay? You'll be fine. Besides, Perry will be right here with you."

Perry was busy handing out earplugs. Once Zelda started signing, they'd have to block out sound so that they wouldn't be affected by her power as well. The youngest mutant still looked afraid, but she waited until her friends had plugged their ears – and then she started to sing.

"_Sing me to sleep…sing me to sleep…_"

Tobi grinned and gave Zelda the thumbs-up, before she hurried down the corridor with the others in tow. Perry remained vigilant beside the young girl. Tobi's heart was hammering in her chest, a mixture of terror and hope burning within her. This was her final chance. If she didn't get this right, then they would all suffer for it.

"I want you both out of the way when this happens, alright? See if you can find Charles, make sure he's okay. I need to do this myself."

Tobi turned to face Sean and Lucie, her expression becoming solemn as she reached into the waistband of her pants and pulled out the revolver. However, Tobi was troubled as she watched Sean and Lucie turn and head up another set of stairs towards Charles's room. The silence was penetrating and it really unnerved Tobi…

Wait, silence? Tobi hesitantly wiggled one of the earplugs out of her ear, before confidently yanking out the other. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized that she could no longer hear Zelda singing. Something was definitely wrong.

Tobi swallowed hard, before lifting her leg and kicking open the infirmary door. Max was lying on a bed, swathed in bandages. The dark-skinned man standing over him, Meth, looked up at the intrusion. Ghost was leaning against the far wall and he unfolded his arms and stared in alarm as Tobi raised the gun, levelled it with his head.

It sounded like a car backfiring as the bullet sped towards Ghost – but then Bishop was stepping out from behind a curtain screen, a horrible smile on his face as he calmly stood in front of Ghost. Tobi watched with growing terror as he seemed to absorb the bullet into his hand.

"You could have knocked," Bishop stated casually.

Tobi felt her head start to spin. Her hands were shaking and the gun clattered to the linoleum floor. Spots started to dance in front of her eyes and she stared across at Bishop, whose smile was widening.

"What…what are you doing?"

"I'm drawing on your energy," he replied with a shrug. "With that and the bullet, I should be able to cause some damage."

Bishop's eyes lit up as they landed on Max, whose breath rattled in and out through his lips and whose face was still pale. Tobi felt the sick horror building up inside her, the urge to scream clawing its way up her throat as she realized that Bishop was not going to turn her own bullet back onto her.

"No…don't do it…"

"Then stop me." Bishop offered Tobi a smug smile, knowing that while he drew upon her energy, while she couldn't focus, she could do no such thing. "You're going to have to kill me to bring me down, Tobi. Go on. Why don't you pick up your gun and try again?"

"Stop…" The words were barely audible and Tobi could feel the tears tracking down her cheeks, the warm wet liquid pools of failure. "Just stop…"

"Do it." Bishop glanced down towards the fallen revolver, and then back up at Tobi. "DO IT!"

She wanted to, and he knew it very well. Tobi's knees felt like they'd turned to jelly, and she collapsed to the ground, her fingers closing around the cold metal of the gun. She could pull the trigger…but who would she be shooting? Tobi watched Bishop grin, watched him rotate the bullet above his hand with a considering expression.

"I remember when I made Digit break your arm," Bishop noted with an amused smile. "You didn't seem to feel the pain, did you? It scared the shit out of him…but I think I was starting to guess then. I didn't quite know what you were, but I suspected. It's not pain that fazes you, is it? At least…not physical pain. Not pain of your own."

Tobi was shaking her head vehemently, but it was only serving to make her vision swim. She had to keep her eyes focused, keep them on Max. As Bishop drew at her energy, she resisted. He tilted his head to the side.

"I knew what it was as soon as I saw your reaction to Alex. It was the ultimate test – and you passed with flying colours. I could direct this bullet into your arm, but I doubt that would make a difference. What hurts you the most is…this."

With that, Bishop relinquished his control over the bullet, allowing it to speed towards Max at the same speed with which Tobi had fired it. She could only watch with sheer shock as the bullet pierced him through the heart, and his form stiffened and his eyes became fixed.

Then, Tobi's world slipped into a bleak darkness, her last thought being that Max's death had ensured her defeat.


	26. The Price of Defiance

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Price of Defiance**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you're all having fantastic holidays! Thanks as usual to those who left a review :)**

* * *

><p>Charles watched, his lips pressed into a firm and unyielding line, as Bishop paced agitatedly across the study with his hands clasped behind his back. Despite the sheer anger that coursed through Bishop's veins, there was also a buried terror that he was unwilling to acknowledge. Charles didn't have to use his telepathic power to know that inside, the defiance of the teenage mutants had pushed Bishop over the edge. He had been so confident that he held them all in his iron grasp – and then, <em>this <em>had happened.

Charles had been devastated when he had learned that Max was dead. Of course, Bishop had spat the words forcefully and attempted to pin the blame upon Tobi, accusing her of shooting him in the first place. While Charles didn't think he was lying, Charles also thought that Tobi had known what she was doing. What she hadn't counted on was Bishop, unable to deal with her unpredictability, killing Max. If she'd known that may have happened, Charles knew Tobi wouldn't have gone through with her escape plan.

"It's Tobi's fault," Bishop sneered across at Charles, his grey eyes glimmering. Ghost had pulled up the negation of powers once more, and been instructed to kill anyone who tried to escape. Charles had to admit, he had been rather unnerved when Ghost was revealed to be in possession of his revolver, which was three bullets short of full capacity.

"I refuse to believe that," Charles stated calmly from where he sat in his wheelchair, staring across at Bishop, "You may try and tell me that Tobi is to blame for Max's death, yet you also tried to tell the others that Tobi tried to escape when I know she was going to get help. You don't seem to understand that your methods aren't working. Your control over my class is not as great as you seem to think."

"Shut up," Bishop snarled across Charles, glowering at him and gritting his teeth. "I could _crush_ you. If I had my power, I would suck the energy from you and blast you into oblivion with it. How would you like that?"

Charles laughed softly. "But that would mean I would also have _my _power, and I can assure you, I would decimate your mind before you even had the chance."

Bishop's hand fisted in his pocket and he drew something out, unravelling it like a thin black snake. Charles recognized it to be a whip and Bishop smiled nastily as he uncoiled it, gripping the handle and waving it lazily.

"Do you think I'm afraid of that?" Charles asked almost in amusement.

"I know you're not," Bishop shot back at him, "This isn't for you. I hope you know that I'm going to use this on Tobi. She's going to pay the price for her defiance. Maybe I should even bring her in here and make you listen to her scream."

Bishop had expected apprehension, yet instead Charles's eyes were hard as flint as he laughed quietly. The younger man clenched his teeth and began to grow even more furious as the telepath shook his head slowly.

"Do you really think your threats frighten me? I know what you have done to Alex, and I know you would do the same to Tobi. What do you think that telling me is going to achieve?"

Bishop was finally silenced, and he loathed Charles for it. He had expected to provoke sheer horror from the telepath, and while he knew that the man cared what happened to his students, he was not about to fight the inevitable. He knew that Bishop would hurt Tobi as he had hurt Alex, yet he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p>"How do we know this is going to work?" Hank asked, examining the torch rather apprehensively. Ahead of him, Alex and Mystique crept silently through the tunnels that ran underneath Charles's mansion. "What…what if Bishop's people know about the tunnels?"<p>

"They wouldn't," Mystique replied with a confident smile. "After all, you two didn't, and you've been living at the mansion for how long now? I'm the only other person apart from Charles who knows about them. Apparently his step-father was paranoid about them being attacked and had a secret escape route built."

Hank still muttered uncertainly to himself, but Alex stalked ahead at a determined pace. It had been decided that while Magneto attempted to discuss terms with Bishop – terms that Alex knew Bishop would refuse – several of the others would infiltrate the mansion and start the fight on the inside…the fifth column, so to speak. Now, all Alex could think about was liberating Tobi and the others.

"Slow down, Havok," Mystique called as the blond boy ventured fearlessly into the darkness. Alex had always been rather serious – spending time inside a military compound could do that to you – but now, after being tortured by Bishop, he was even more so. Mystique knew that he was terrified his friends, Tobi especially, might have met a similar fate.

"What do you expect to find?" Hank asked quietly of Mystique when he was sure Alex was out of earshot. The mutant's yellow eyes were troubled, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and continued through the dank underground.

Alex didn't mind the darkness. He'd spent a lot of time in darkness – both as a willing prisoner in the military compound, and a not-so-willing prisoner of Bishop and his Rogues. Alex didn't fear the darkness, or the slimy, skittering creatures that might dwell in it. He feared those who crusaded in the light.

"He's certainly determined, isn't he?" Hank muttered under his breath.

Mystique couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. If Tobi had been harmed in any way…well, she wasn't exactly sure whether she wanted to see Alex's wrath unleashed or not. After all, curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

><p>"So you're Magneto."<p>

Bishop's contemptuous gaze raked over the tall man standing before him. He was clearly unimpressed, yet Magneto smiled indulgently. He might want to rip Bishop apart, as he had Shaw – but he had learned from his encounter with Shaw. Here, subtlety was the key. Magneto had to wait until he was certain that Mystique and the others were inside the mansion before he made his move.

"And you're Bishop. You're not too impressive yourself, you know."

Bishop sneered. "Whatever. Besides, I doubt you're here to hand over my father's file, or you would have already done so."

Magneto fell silent. He had already known that Bishop was allegedly Shaw's son, yet hearing the words come straight from the boy's mouth unsettled him. How had Bishop escaped years of torture and abuse? Would Shaw have abandoned his son if he'd known the boy would grow up to be a mutant?

"So why are you here, Magneto?" The question was a taunting one.

Magneto smiled grimly. "I'm here to warn you. If you let Charles and the others go, if you walk away, there's still a chance. Things are only going to get violent from here. I'm giving you _one_ chance. You're never going to get the file, you might as well accept that. So you're done here."

"You don't tell me when I'm done," Bishop spat the words out like they were poisonous, his grey eyes glimmering with anger as he glared at Magneto. "Who do you think you are? You think you're powerful? You have _no_ power here. You will fear me, Magneto…just as you did my father. You just wait."

The young mutant turned on his heel and stomped back across the gravel towards where the rest of the Rogues stood watching in silence. Bishop was practically shaking with the rage that consumed him. Magneto had denied him the file, and it had been like a slap to the face, an acknowledgement that Bishop had lost…and Bishop _never_ lost. If he couldn't have the file, then at least he would have satisfaction.

"Kill Charles's kids," Bishop snarled at Ghost, his hands clenching into fists of incensed fury, before his voice rose to a high, insane scream: "KILL ALL OF THEM!"

Ghost stared at Bishop as if seeing him with new eyes. He had only ever seen the young man controlled – even when he was enraged, he was controlled. But now, Bishop had lost it, and all of the students in the mansion were going to pay for it.

"Except Tobi," Bishop amended, a sadistic grin crossing his face his eyes shone with a mad delight, "She's mine."

* * *

><p>Tobi knew something was up when she heard the chaos occurring throughout the mansion. When she opened her door and stared out, pandemonium had indefinitely erupted. She could hear screaming and thumping and Rogues shouting out to one another…and she knew that something drastic must have happened.<p>

She rubbed ruefully at her sore head. Having the energy stolen from her hadn't been a very nice process. The guilt of Max's death still burdened Tobi, weighed her down like a tonne of bricks, yet now she was shivering in anticipation, for she feared her actions may have had even worse consequences.

"Help!" It was Lucie's piercing scream, raw and full of terror, "Someone, help me!"

Tobi started down the hall towards the girl's room, where the door had been flung wide open. A dark-haired girl flitted into Lucie's room and suddenly, new hope coursed through Tobi's veins – that had been Danni, she was certain. Danni, who was supposed to be with the Brotherhood. There was the heavy sound of someone colliding with the ground, followed by a grunt of pain.

"Stay away from her," warned a cold voice that was indefinitely Danni's. "You…"

Tobi broke into a run as the end of her friend's sentence was cut off, followed by a horrible choking noise. When she reached the door to Lucie's room, Tobi could see Lucie cowering in a corner, frozen with terror – and across the far side of the room, Ghost had clambered to his feet and caught Danni by the throat. The girl's dark eyes were widened as she clawed at the mutant's hands, attempting to pry him off her.

"Little bitch," growled Ghost, lifting his arm even higher. Danni's feet skimmed the ground momentarily, before she was dangling in the air, her eyes bulging with fear as Ghost's grip on her tightened. Tobi stood in the doorway, petrified with horror, as Danni choked for air, her face slowly starting to turn blue.

Then she saw something that glimmered bright in the sunlight, and Tobi started to cross the room quietly, knowing instantly what she needed to do. Ghost's attention was focused completely on the girl he was trying to strangle to death, so he noticed nothing.

"You must be one of Magneto's group – the Brotherhood. Well, Bishop said kill the students – but I've got no problem killing you as well."

Danni's eyes were starting to become unfocused, her struggles weaker. Her face was going from blue to purple as Tobi snatched the revolver up off the ground – the revolver that Ghost had clearly dropped during the struggle – and aimed, narrowing her green eyes. Once her arm was level with the back of Ghost's head, she fired first one shot, then another.

Tobi grimaced as the blood spattered across a shocked Danni's face. Ghost's fingers slithered from the girl's throat and his form hit the ground heavily. Tobi lowered the gun, her expression one of complete astonishment. Now, they had their powers back. One bullet left…and she knew who she was saving it for.

"Tobi?" Danni wiped the blood onto her sleeve and stared incredulously across at her friend, then down at Ghost's motionless form. "That was you?"

Tobi merely shrugged. Even if it had been Ghost that she'd shot, killing was still a daunting task. Across the room, Lucie finally managed to stagger to her feet. Danni grimaced and massaged her throat, where red finger-marks were starting to become prominent. They'd probably bruise.

"Come on." Tobi jerked her head towards the door, stowing the revolver into the waistband of her pants. In the corridors of Charles's mansion, the screaming and shouting continued. The wave of emotions that now attacked Tobi's consciousness threatened to overwhelm her. "Let's stop this once and for all."


	27. Half The Man

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Half The Man**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter - we're getting close to the end of the story now, after which you'll just have to bear with me until Days of Futures Past comes out until I start writing the sequel.**

* * *

><p>Snatch, to be honest, had never really been much of a fighter. He'd always stood back and let others do the work…only now, he wasn't content with that. Not when that 'work' consisted of killing other mutants who had once been his friends. He swallowed hard as the battle raged inside of him, and once more, he was torn about where his allegiances lay.<p>

Lucie sprinted down the corridor, and Snatch was forced to shield his eyes from the bright light that she emitted. Meth was close behind her, his pearly white teeth bared in anger as he chased after her. Snatch watched, nothing more than an observer, someone on the outside. Lucie mounted the banister and slid down, which Charles had instructed her not to do several times in the past.

Meth reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife, the sort that Snatch used to cut ropes when he'd done Boy Scouts. The Rogue took the stairs three at a time, leaping down in the hope of catching Lucie. Snatch's mind suddenly added it up. Knife…Lucie…oh, yeah. The two combined probably meant death. Suddenly, Snatch wasn't sure he was willing to let that happen.

"Hey, Snatch!" Damn it. Meth had seen him, and was gesturing wildly to Lucie. "Get her! Bishop's ordered us to kill the brats."

Snatch stared at Lucie. He stared at Meth. Then he made his decision and stepped towards Lucie, whose eyes widened with fear. However, her expression became confused as Snatch suddenly swept her behind him and then he jumped forward, punching Meth in the face so hard that the mutant hit the banister and slid in a heap to the ground.

"What just happened?" Lucie queried, clearly puzzled, "But…aren't you on their side, Snatch?"

Snatch flexed his hand, not quite able to comprehend what had happened himself. Lucie was eyeing him suspiciously and it was only then that he registered what he'd done. He had chosen a side.

"Not anymore. And it's not Snatch."

Lucie huffed a sigh. "Okay, who are you supposed to be now?"

Snatch smiled grimly. "Elliott."

* * *

><p>"I don't remember seeing <em>you <em>around here." The voice was a high whine that made Sean grimace as he whirled around to face a lanky, sandy-haired woman who advanced on him with a stiletto knife in her hand. "I'd certainly remember a _ginger._"

Sean was offended at the comment about his hair colour, but he hoisted a rather unconvincing smile across his freckled face. He laughed nervously. He didn't know what the woman was talking about, because he'd certainly been at Charles's mansion the entire time. Only thing was, Sean didn't know who the woman was either.

"Umm, I'm just a forgettable person?"

"No, wait." The woman's grin was shark-like, and Sean picked up that her accent was Russian. "I remember you now. You're rather pathetic, aren't you? No wonder I didn't know who you were at first. The screaming boy. Well, let's see how loudly you can scream _now_."

The woman raised the stiletto and Sean grimaced, stumbling backwards. This nut-job woman was going to kill him. He opened his mouth and was just about to unleash a sonic scream, when someone's voice beat him to it.

"BATTERRRRR UP!"

There was a dull CLUNK as a wooden baseball bat made contact with the woman's head. Sean gaped at his saviour as Danni flushed, brushing back her dark hair with a rather embarrassed smile as she lowered the bat. The woman slumped motionless onto the ground, and Sean continued to stare.

"What?" Danni asked a little defensively, "The baseball bat's the only weapon in my arsenal right now."

"I adore you," Sean whispered, then felt his cheeks begin to heat up and he cleared his throat, "I mean…that is to say…maybe we should go out for, I don't know, dinner or a movie sometime?"

Danni raised her eyebrows, but a mischievous smile played about her lips.

"You have _really _got to stop hitting on girls, Sean," she sighed, "Sometimes, you don't know when to shut up."

Sean shuffled his feet, but was then paralyzed with shock when Danni dropped the bat with a clatter and leaned forward to kiss him rather shyly on the lips. It lasted a mere moment, but that was enough for Sean. He just stared at Danni, open-mouthed, as she reached down to pick the baseball bat up again.

"Dinner would be nice," she said coyly.

* * *

><p>Bishop was enraged at how he had been made to look like the fool. Someone had killed Ghost – and he had the feeling he knew who – because suddenly, everyone's powers were back online. Magneto had attempted to attack Bishop, only to find his own energy turned against him. Now, Bishop stomped along the corridors towards Charles's office, wrenching the door open…only, he was by no means alone.<p>

"Ah, Bishop." Charles's tone was casual as he glanced across at the irate young mutant. "Things didn't quite go as you'd planned, I'm guessing?"

Bishop was overcome by the rage that boiled within him. He had had enough of playing the game of deception, because it hadn't worked. He was down to final resorts, and he hissed angrily at Charles's words.

"I'll kill you," he snarled, drawing violently upon the telepath's energy. Charles immediately paled and clutched the arms of his wheelchair for support. Bishop's expression was one of animalistic fury as he tightened his grasp upon Charles's energy, sucking it forth from his frail body.

Someone cannoned into him from the side, catching him around the waist and throwing him down to the ground. His head bounced and his vision swam. Bishop looked up to see a blue-skinned girl with her teeth bared in anger as she raised a fist to hit Bishop.

"Don't you _ever_ try and hurt Charles again."

Bishop only laughed hoarsely. "Or what?"

He splayed his fingers and pushed with his collected energy, so that the blue-skinned girl rocketed across the room and slammed heavily into the opposite wall. Charles stared with wide eyes.

"Raven!"

Bishop was incensed now. Too long had he been denied what he wanted. Right now, he wanted Charles dead – and he would have that small victory. He raised his hand again, but before he could resume the process of forcibly taking Charles's energy from him, the door slammed open and Tobi stood there, green eyes blazing.

Immediately, Bishop lowered his hand. Charles was one thing – and Tobi was another completely. If there was one person he would dearly love to kill, it was her. A feral snarl crossed Bishop's face and suddenly, the fire in Tobi fizzled out and she stood a step back, afraid.

"You," he spat.

Tobi was terrified of Bishop. She had never seen him this enraged, this out of control. Mystique lay unconscious on the ground and Charles was hunched over in his wheelchair, pale and weak. Tobi swallowed hard as Bishop swung around, prepared to turn his wrath upon her. Then she did what was natural, what would allow her to _survive_ – she ran. And the frightening part was, Bishop gave chase.

* * *

><p>Tobi was fast due to her mutation, yet Bishop's fury drove him on. By the time Tobi was closing the doors to the bunker where she had fled to, Bishop was already sprinting straight at her. He raised a hand and Tobi wheeled out of the way, just as the doors were blasted off their hinges and across the cement floor.<p>

Bishop strode towards Tobi, a vicious smile crossing his lips. Tobi pulled the revolver from her jeans, but her head was already starting to spin. Her finger inched towards the trigger – and for a moment, panic lit Bishop's grey eyes, before he swung his hand forward. Tobi hadn't even seen the whip, but she felt its harsh sting on her arm, forcing her to drop the revolver.

"I've been looking forward to this," Bishop acknowledged, his grey eyes shining fervently as he crossed towards Tobi. She wanted to call on her strength, on anything…but Bishop's mutation was slowly but surely overpowering hers. He was sucking the energy clean from her and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. "This isn't going to be easy, you know. I'm going to make it slow. I can promise, you'll scream a lot. You _deserve_ it."

"For what?" Tobi laughed hoarsely. "Being a better thief than you?"

Bishop's smile froze on his face and he flung his arm out, backhanding Tobi hard across the face. She stumbled and her hands clenched into fists as she regained her footing. Bishop lunged at her, but Tobi used the last of her speed to ricochet herself off the wall, kicking off it and spinning so that Bishop was left punching at thin air.

"You're afraid of me," Bishop sneered, watching Tobi carefully. Her energy was fading – he could tell by the way she struggled to maintain a steady footing. "You've _always _been afraid. Now you'll die afraid."

Tobi bared her teeth and tried to hit him, but he only grabbed her wrist. Her movements were sluggish. She was slowing down. Tobi's green eyes flickered with fear for just a moment, before Bishop twisted her arm behind her back. Dread surged through Tobi, because she knew what was going to happen. There was a sharp crack as Bishop snapped her wrist ruthlessly to the side, breaking it…yet due to her high pain tolerance, she didn't utter a sound.

Bishop shoved her forward, so that her knees gave way and she smacked heavily down onto the ground. He gritted his teeth in savage glee and kicked her in the face for good measure, pleased when blood started to spurt from her nose and lip. Tobi kicked upwards, catching him at the ankles so that he too hit the ground. Desperate to escape from her childhood bully, the nightmare that still plagued her, Tobi started to crawl away from Bishop, ignoring the steady stream of blood that spattered down her front. Her wrist flashed with white-hot pain, and she bit back a cry.

Bishop noticed Tobi's pathetic attempt to escape, and he grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her back. He clambered onto her, despite her futile efforts to push him off, his face a picture of loathing and rage. Bishop pinned Tobi's good arm down and hit her across the face. Her head snapped to the side and she retaliated by head-butting him in the nose, and then spitting in his face.

Both young mutants were stained with blood, both their own and the other's. Bishop ground his teeth as saliva dribbled down his cheek, and he curled his hand into a fist and punched Tobi hard in the stomach. She made a muffled noise of pain and folded in on herself. Triumphant, panting with exertion, Bishop clambered unsteadily to his feet.

"What's the matter, Bishop?" Tobi taunted him, her voice hoarse with agony. "Not as easy to break as you thought, am I?"

Bishop responded by silently uncoiling his whip, letting its end slither to the ground like a snake. Tobi watched in trepidation, but said nothing as a sadistic smile crossed her foe's face.

"This made Alex scream," Bishop mused, his eyes glittering, "Oh, how I should love to hear _you _scream. Will you do that, Tobi? Will you scream for me?"

"You're half the man that Alex is," Tobi snarled across at him, yet her eyes widened with apprehension.

Tobi started to hyperventilate as Bishop raised the whip. Panic coursed through her veins, because she knew any attempt to escape was hopeless. She was bruised and battered and stained with blood. She was going to die down here, she knew it. With a rather unhinged laugh, Bishop brought the whip down on Tobi with an unforgiving CRACK.

It took a moment to realize that she was screaming. As Bishop snapped the whip down again and again in manic delight, her screams resonated off the walls of the bunker, coming back to haunt her. She stopped trying to fight. She stopped trying to do anything.

Tobi thought she saw an angel then. His hair was blond and his eyes were narrowed with vengeance and…it was Alex. He stood there with his fists clenched and Tobi could see the red energy blurring around him as he powered up, like a weapon ready to open fire.

"BISHOP!"

Bishop looked up from Tobi's broken, bleeding body to see Alex standing across from him, releasing a stream of red energy, directing it straight at him. He was caught off-guard, so he didn't even have time to catch the energy beams before they slammed into his chest, throwing him six metres backwards as he screamed.

"Tobi!" Alex raced across to the bronze-haired girl, leaning down and scooping her up off the ground. She was a mess – blood everywhere, her eyes glazed with the pain of the whip that Bishop had subjected her to…a pain Alex knew all too well. Despite the grime that stained her face, Alex pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, as he hadn't done in what felt like such a long time.

Only across the bunker, Bishop had seized up a weapon of his own. Despite the hole in his chest, despite his imminent death, he still had time. A completely evil smile crossed his face as he pointed the revolver, his shaking finger pulling down on the trigger. The sound of fireworks exploding resonated throughout the bunker. Alex and Tobi glanced around as Bishop laughed, the sound forced and insane, before the gun dropped from his fingers and he smacked down face-first onto the ground, dead.

Alex frowned. "What…?"

But then he turned to stare at Tobi, whose green eyes were wide with horror. She pulled her violently trembling hand away from her chest – and it was stained with blood. Bishop had shot the last bullet into her heart.


	28. Separate Ways

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Separate Ways**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only two more chapters to go after this one! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Tobi's knees gave way and she staggered. Alex lunged forward and caught her around the waist, staring in horror at the blood oozing ominously from the wound on her chest. The girl's green eyes filled with tears as Alex slowly lowered her to the ground. There was a lump in his throat, and try as he might, he couldn't swallow it.<p>

"Tobi," he whispered, his voice hoarse as he stroked her bronze hair back from her face, "You can't die on me. We're in this together. Hotshot and baby, remember? After all we've been through, you have to hold on."

"I'm sorry," Tobi responded, her eyes riddled with pain as her hand almost instinctively found the bullet wound. "I didn't want it to be like this…I didn't want…I'm so sorry, Alex. I love you."

Alex's eyes filled with tears and he just couldn't handle it. He didn't care whether crying made him less of a man. He didn't care about anything at all. Tobi was dying, and right now, that was the only thing that mattered. It was like his world was crashing down around him.

"Where's Meth?" Alex demanded, unsure if he was talking to himself or to the dying girl in his arms. "Where is he? He can fix you…"

Tobi smiled through her tears and agony. Brave until the end. He stared down at her. No, he couldn't lose her. He didn't think he could stand it.

"I think Bishop killed him. He didn't want Meth to swap sides and save lives."

Alex froze, unable to believe Bishop's sheer ruthlessness. Bishop didn't care about Meth. He only cared about causing as much damage as he could.

"Hey, Alex…"

Alex looked up. Elliott had stumbled into the bunker, closely followed by Zelda. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Tobi struggling to hold on, stained with her own blood. Zelda cried out, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth. Elliott's eyes widened, but then he stalked determinedly towards the pair of them.

"Put her down, Alex."

"What the fuck?" Alex demanded ferociously, his eyes burning as he clutched Tobi closer to him, "You're mad! I know you're with Bishop…"

"No I'm not!" Elliott snapped, folding his arms across his chest, "Look, I can help Tobi, I can save her…the last person I touched was Meth! Don't you get it, Alex? I can heal her!"

Alex saw reason immediately and gently set Tobi aside. He remained close beside her, eyes huge with concern as Elliott kneeled by the girl's side.

"Won't you just absorb her power?" Alex asked, a little confused.

Elliott shook his head slowly, placing a hand on Tobi's collarbone. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Nope. If I start using the last mutant's power immediately, it counters the absorption."

They remained in silence, Alex and Elliott kneeling over Tobi's prone form, Zelda standing across the bunker looking terrified. Alex could only pray that this would work and from the fear in Elliott's eyes, he wasn't sure what he was doing either. Only when some colour started to return to Tobi face and the bullet dropped out with a metallic chink did Alex feel his hopes rising.

"You know what?" Her voice was stronger now, much stronger. "I think I just might live."

Alex laughed out of sheer relief, the tense knots that had been tied in his stomach loosening. Despite the blood that still stained Tobi's body, she was clearly fully healed, as she leapt to her feet like nothing had been wrong. She glanced dispassionately across at where Bishop's lay face-down on the bunker floor.

"It's going to be alright, Tobi," Alex convinced her, putting an arm around her shoulders, "He's dead now. There's nothing you've got to be afraid of."

"I know." Tobi replied, her voice quiet. "I'm only sorry that I wasn't the one to kill him."

* * *

><p>Max's funeral was a sombre affair. Everyone was dressed in black and they gathered around in the garden for the procession. Tobi felt her heart break as she saw Max's pale white face, remembered the boy who had been so friendly to her when they'd first met. Lucie was sobbing uncontrollably, held by a mournful Danni.<p>

"Max was everything a mutant should be," Charles's tone was solemn and a tear slipped down his cheek as he stared down at Max, who looked as though he was sleeping peacefully. "He was a good friend. He was brave. All I can say is that his death will be remembered forever in our hearts, and we will remember him as someone who fought for what he believed in, right until the very end."

Lucie howled in anguish as Alex and Hank used the pulleys to lower her brother into the ground. She strained against Danni, and Tobi turned away, thinking that she had never heard a sound of such grief. Lucie continued to scream, until she sagged in Danni's grasp and sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

Charles glanced across at Magneto, his expression grim.

"You will stay, won't you? You know that you're welcome here – all of you."

Magneto's expression was grave as he watched the earth being piled over Max's coffin. He had not known the boy, yet the reaction of his sister had been enough to evoke the sorrow Magneto hadn't even known he'd felt.

"You once told me that we were different. That hasn't changed, Charles. You want peace – and I will always be a man of vengeance. I could never accept humanity as you have. I'm sorry, but my place isn't with you. I think you know that."

Charles inclined his head, his lips pressed into a firm line. Mystique moved forward, her eyes averted. When she reached her foster brother, Charles managed the hint of a smile as he wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I don't blame you for going with him," Charles murmured in her ear, "It's where you belong."

Mystique risked a nod. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I should have been with you after you'd been shot…"

"There's nothing to forgive," Charles replied, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"I want to go with you."

Everyone turned to face Lucie, who had wrenched herself free of Danni's grasp and now walked up to Magneto, her chin held high. There was a light burning in her eyes and Charles could see that her brother's death had changed her.

"There's no place for me here," Lucie continued, her hands balling into fists. "I want to join you, Magneto. I need a fresh start and I'm sorry, Charles, but I just can't do that here. There's still too much anger inside me…and I need to vent it."

Charles inclined his head. It was, after all, Lucie's decision. Mystique held out her hand to the young mutant girl and as the Brotherhood joined hands and Azazel teleported them away, only Alex noticed that Tobi had started to walk back towards Charles's mansion.

* * *

><p>When Alex opened the door to Tobi's room, he noticed that she was sitting on the windowsill and watching as Perry, Sean and Zelda shot hoops down on the basketball court. There was an impassive expression on her face, yet Alex knew exactly what she was thinking. He knew why she'd left Max's funeral.<p>

"Finally, things can get back to normal," Tobi muttered, watching as Perry slapped the ball from Zelda's hands and she gave him a playful shove. Despite the fact that she couldn't hear them, she knew they were laughing. How she wished she could laugh.

"I wish you'd stop blaming yourself," Alex sighed, crossing over and placing a hand on Tobi's shoulder, "Max's death wasn't your fault, and you know it."

"How would you know?" Tobi snapped at him, brushing off his hand and clambering to her feet. "You weren't there. You wouldn't know! I was the one who put the first bullet in him. Bishop just finished off the job."

Alex was struck by the bitterness in her tone, yet he knew what it was like to feel guilty. To him, this event seemed eerily similar to when Shaw had used Alex's power to destroy Darwin. He hadn't accepted that it wasn't his fault then, but he did now. Perhaps it was only through seeing Tobi blaming herself that he'd realized.

"You didn't kill Max any more than I killed Darwin," Alex responded firmly, grabbing Tobi by the arms and forcing her to look at him. "You've got to acknowledge that. I know it's hard, but you'll get there. You only shot him to give you all a fighting chance. If Bishop hadn't deflected that bullet, he'd still be alive…and you know it."

Tobi was silent. She was beginning to really consider Alex's words, to let them sink in. After a moment she gripped Alex's wrists so tight that he winced. Before he could say anything, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Alex slid his hands from his arms and linked them around her waist pulling her closer. As she deepened the kiss, he could feel something wet on his face. When he jerked back, tears were sliding down Tobi's face.

"I wish I could change things," she sobbed, pressing her face into Alex's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. In this moment, Tobi didn't need to be strong. She could be as vulnerable as she wanted, because Alex was there and he wasn't letting go. So she let him hold her as she cried her heart out.

"I'll never leave you," Alex whispered, resting his chin on top of Tobi's hair, "I promise."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight." Perry's eyes narrowed as he chomped on a Crunchie, pointing the wrapper first at Danni and then at Sean. "You two are going out now? That's crazy!"<p>

Hank shrugged. "Not really, Perry. The likelihood of Sean and Danni dating…"

Alex couldn't help but smirk from across the table. Finally, another couple was in the limelight. Sean couldn't tease him and Tobi and anymore, not unless he wanted his butt kicked. It had been pretty obvious what was going on when Perry had sprung the pair in the kitchen, Danni squealing as Sean tickled her.

Elliott winked across at Alex. "Looks like you're not the only one getting action, then."

Alex's cheeks burned. "Dude, shut up. Zelda's too young to hear about this."

Zelda looked rather offended, and she glowered at Alex across her cereal. He grimaced inwardly, hoping that she wasn't going to hypnotize him into doing gymnastics on the basketball court or something equally as embarrassing.

"Well, it's the truth." Elliott looked back in his chair, shrugging as he rocked back so that the chair was only on two legs. He sniggered. "I mean, we're teenagers, and teenagers have needs…"

Suddenly, Elliott's chair slipped and crashed to the ground. He yelped as he hit the tiles and the others cracked up as Tobi looked down at Elliott with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

"You might want to be more careful, Elliott. You shouldn't swing on your chair like that. You never know when you could slip."

Elliott muttered curses under his breath, rubbing his sore leg and clambering back onto his chair as Tobi shrugged nonchalantly and joined the group at the table, nudging Danni aside so that she could squeeze in.

"What have we got up first today?" she inquired, referring to the lessons which had recommenced.

Hank ticked off on his fingers. "Well, I believe that you and Danni are doing Ancient History, Sean and I are doing Physics, Alex and Perry are doing Geography, and Zelda and Elliott are doing Biology."

Everyone groaned. Charles had decided to introduce mainstream subjects like normal high schools and universities would have, much to the chagrin of the young mutants. Danni glanced across at Sean in astonishment.

"I didn't know you were any good at Physics, Sean."

Sean looked a little embarrassed, scratching at his head.

"Umm, well, I guess it's a learning curve." Sean then recovered himself, offering his girlfriend a sleazy little smile. "But, you know, I'm _excellent_ at Human Biology. Perhaps I could give you a practical lesson…"

Zelda clamped her hands over her ears and Tobi took the chance to lean across and swat Sean around the back of the head. Elliott snorted into his toast, clearly trying unsuccessfully to disguise his amusement.

"Please," Alex indicated his empty bowl. "I just _ate_, Sean."


	29. One Step At A Time

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: One Step At A Time**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only one chapter left now after this! I know a lot of you haven't been reviewing but I'm guessing that's because you already reviewed this story before I did the edit. It would be nice to get some feedback though! Have you liked it so far? Would you like me to do any one-shots? Let me know :)**

* * *

><p>"Can't you just hang the bauble on straight?" Danni asked of Sean with a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes meaningfully to Tobi. Sean stood on his tiptoes and attempted to straighten the shiny red bauble, nearly falling and taking down the whole Christmas tree as he did so.<p>

"Straight enough?" Sean panted like he was exerted and Danni rolled her eyes again.

"Boys."

It had been three months – three months since Bishop had finally been destroyed, three months since Max had died and Lucie had left to join the Brotherhood. Lessons were finally coming to a close, with the year drawing to its end. Charles had designated several of the older mutants to set up the Christmas tree.

"I can't believe today's our last lesson until next year." Alex pumped his fist triumphantly, glancing outside at the snow that coated the window and painted Charles's property a brilliant white. "Who's up for tobogganing later?"

Tobi's mind was elsewhere. This year was ending – their first year at Charles's mansion. Yet, Tobi couldn't help but wonder…Charles was like an older brother to her, and he had taught her so much – but did she really need to stay? What would next year bring? Was there anything else she needed to learn from Charles?

"Tobi?" Alex frowned slightly as he inspected her.

She shook her head slowly. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Sean teased, tripping over a large present and colliding heavily with the ground.

"Thinking about what?" Danni asked of her.

Tobi shrugged. She wasn't really sure that she wanted to voice her opinions in front of the others, especially as she might hear objections. Actually, what she worried about the most was what would happen to her relationship with Alex. They'd been dating for some time now, but would he leave with her if she decided that was what she wanted?

"I don't know. A lot of things. About next year, mainly. I'm not sure if I want to stay on. I think it's time I made my own way in the world, you know?"

Danni's dark eyes widened with surprise. "You're leaving?"

Tobi just shrugged again. Danni's alarmed tone indicated exactly the sort of reaction her saying she was leaving would get.

"I'm not quite sure just yet. I haven't thought it out."

Her gaze wandered to Alex, who was determinedly hanging the star on top of the Christmas tree, not looking at her. Was he mad because of what she'd said? Worse, did he not care at all? Tobi gnawed at her lip.

"I want to stay," Danni nodded vigorously as she handed Sean a blue bauble to hang, "I think there's still more that I can learn here. I mean, to me, this is home. When I've learnt all I can, I was intending to stay and maybe become a teacher. You know, it would help Charles."

Tobi nodded an affirmation. "Yeah, I know what you mean. What about you, Sean?"

"Uh." Sean's face flushed a little as he glanced across at Danni. "Well, I was thinking I might stay as well."

Tobi watched Alex, who seemed to be deliberately ignoring her. Did his decision mirror hers, or were they going to be heading their separate ways? For whatever reason, Tobi was too scared to ask him. She wouldn't do it front of Sean and Danni for fear of his answer…but would she end up doing it at all?

* * *

><p>"Hot chocolate and a coffee?"<p>

Tobi looked up from her magazine and laughed as Danni put down the steaming mugs onto the table. Accompanied by Zelda, the girls had waged snowball war upon the boys – and although they'd managed to win, the three of them were still freezing.

"You sound like a waitress."

Danni shrugged as she sat down between the two other girls. "Hey, maybe I could get a job as one."

Tobi took a sip from her hot chocolate. The warmth spread into her fingers and toes and she smiled at the sensation. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to be warm, she'd been out in the snow that long. She was just reaching for a Tim Tam when Alex appeared in the kitchen, his arms folded across his chest.

"What's the matter?" Danni giggled at the serious expression on his face. "Annoyed that we ended up beating you after all?"

Alex's gaze was fixed solely on Tobi. "I need to talk to you."

Danni's glance was rather troubled, but Tobi brushed it off. She put down her half-eaten Tim Tam and shrugged lightly at the other two girls, before following Alex into the corridor. She could feel the mix of emotions washing off him and for once, she was at a loss to say what he might be thinking.

"Were you serious earlier on?" Alex asked, raking a hand through his blond hair and examining her critically.

"About what?" Tobi answered his question with another question, although she had the feeling that she already knew what he meant.

"About leaving at the beginning of next year. Were you just saying that, or did you mean it?"

Tobi sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. She wished people would stop asking her that. So far, only Sean, Danni and Alex knew that she might be leaving – _might _being the key word. Tobi hadn't made any definite decision yet.

"I don't even know myself yet, Alex. I haven't made up my mind. Why?"

"Because." Alex's blue eyes were fierce. "If you did leave, I'd come with you."

Tobi was stunned into silence. She knew, of course she knew, that Alex felt very strongly about her. She knew that despite the fact that they were teenagers, their relationship was something special, corny as it sounded. But she hadn't known whether Alex's feelings for her were strong enough for him to part with Charles and the others.

"You…you really mean that?"

Alex laughed and leaned forward to press a swift kiss to Tobi's cheek, surprising her.

"Of course I mean it. Did you think I was kidding when I said I loved you? If you're going, I want to go with you."

Tobi shrugged, not quite sure what to say.

"If that's really what you want. But I know that Charles is like an older brother to you, too. So if you're not sure…"

Alex took Tobi's face in his hands and pressed his lips passionately to hers. Tobi responded with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer until she was pressed to his chest. Alex deepened the kiss and Tobi ran her hands through his blond hair. Alex's arms snaked around her waist and it was only the need to breathe that forced the two to separate.

"Finally," Alex smirked, "I've found a way to shut you up."

Tobi rolled her eyes. "So you're saying that you only kiss me to shut me up, is that right?"

Alex's expression was mischievous as he shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Okay." Tobi nodded slowly and her green eyes gleamed. "In that case, do you feel like shutting me up again?"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Charles had to exclaim loudly to make himself heard, "What do you lot not understand about 'group photo'? Elliott, you pull that face again and I'll have your tongue permanently removed."<p>

Charles had decided that they were going to have an end-of-year party, to celebrate the challenges they'd all faced during the year. Of course, he'd also insisted on having a photo of his first class. Not everyone was enthusiastic about this – it had taken Tobi nearly an hour to convince Alex to wear a suit to the event, and once he'd heard the word 'photo', he'd skulked off near the punch bowl.

"Alex, get over here, or I'll come and drag you," Tobi threatened, planting her hands on her hips and glaring across at her rather antisocial boyfriend. Alex shrugged and seemed to take her seriously, mooching across with his shoulders tensed and his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Gather together," Charles instructed, peering over the camera and waving his hand for the teenagers to bunch closer. Alex shuffled next to Tobi and put an arm around her waist, his face contorting into a grimace.

"That's not a smile," Tobi hissed in his ear, "That just looks like you're in pain. Come on. Smile, before I give you something to really grimace about."

After a few shots, Charles sighed heavily and couldn't quite stop the smile that crossed his face.

"Alright, now you can have a silly one, if you must."

Some of the faces that the young mutants pulled were ridiculous. Chuckling to himself, Charles shook his head slowly and snapped another shot. When the photos were done, Alex almost melted into a gooey pile of relief.

"Thank God that's over."

"You exaggerate," Tobi told him, tossing back her bronze hair, "It wasn't that bad."

"I agree with Tobi." Charles wheeled over as the two turned away from the punch bowl to face him. There was a smile on Charles's lips, yet his eyes were solemn. "I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell you both how much you've grown over the past few months – both as mutants and as people. You've suffered a lot, I won't lie…and I think that it's made you stronger. I am so very proud of both of you."

Tobi could feel the pride radiating off him and knew that he wasn't lying. Overcome by emotion, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. Charles laughed, a little surprised by Tobi's reaction.

"I know what we're all getting for Christmas." Elliott practically skipped over to them as Charles wheeled off to speak with the others.

Tobi sighed heavily. "Don't tell me – you 'borrowed' Charles's power of telepathy? Nicely done, Elliott."

"Do you want to know what you're getting?" Elliot inquired eagerly of them.

"No," Tobi and Alex both replied at the same time.

"Well," Elliott paid no attention to their response, "Alex, you're getting a…"

"Elliott." Tobi's voice was stern and her eyes narrowed. "No is no. It would ruin the surprise."

Elliott cleared his throat and stared down at his feet and he suddenly grew serious as he glanced at the pair of them, then across at the other. Under the disco ball, Perry was spinning Zelda in giddy circles.

"Umm…everyone…I kind of have an announcement to make."

Tobi and Alex exchanged surprised glances at everyone's attention turned upon Elliott. There was a rather determined look on his face as he stepped forward. Sean leaned over and turned down the volume of the music.

"This is kind of hard to say…" Elliott scratched at his head awkwardly. "I just…okay, I'll spit it out. I'm leaving at the beginning of next year."

Everyone looked astonished at this. There had been discussion about leaving – but Elliott hadn't been involved in it. Tobi guessed that she wasn't the only one who thought it was time to make it in the big world.

"Seriously?" Even Charles sounded shocked. "This isn't a prank, is it?"

Elliott shook his head fervently. "No, I'm serious. I just feel like…well, there are a lot of memories here, both good and bad. But I'm going to be twenty next year and I think it's about time I took responsibility for myself."

Tobi bit her lip and glanced across at Alex. He offered her a small smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly, and then he nodded. Tobi took a deep breath and found the strength to step forwards.

"Alex and I are leaving, too."

Charles raised his eyebrows. Elliott was one thing, but Alex and Tobi – he hadn't been expecting that. Of course, it was only natural, considering that many of the mutants were growing up…yet Charles had become rather attached to many of his students.

Tobi still wasn't sure that she'd made the right decision. Could she really leave everyone behind? All the memories? It felt a little like on Cuba, when Erik and Raven had left them. It would leave a hole in her heart, a small pit of nostalgia, but it wasn't anything Tobi couldn't deal with over time. Sometimes, they all needed a little pain to grow.

"She's right." Alex stepped forward and his eyes were grim as he observed the others. "Charles, you've been a great teacher. You've been like…the family we never had. But it's time for us to grow up. It's time for us to move on."


	30. Moving Out

**Chapter Thirty: Moving Out**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here it is. The final chapter of Checkmate. It's been a long journey - hard to believe I've been working with this since 2011! But not to worry - when "Days of Future Past" comes out in May, you can be assured that I'll be doing a sequel, titled "Stalemate". Not entirely sure about content yet, as obviously I'll be relying a fair bit on the movie, but I'm hoping you'll stick with me through the next part of Alex and Tobi's journey :)**

**Thanks so much, all of you. Remember, PM or review with any one-shot requests, and I'll do my best :) See you all in May!**

* * *

><p>"I Never," Sean slurred, his bottle of vodka now hanging precariously from his hand, "Got a tattoo."<p>

Danni shrugged nonchalantly and lifted her bottle to her lips, taking a swig. Sean stared at his girlfriend incredulously – as did everyone else. Danni flushed and giggled a little as she noticed all eyes on her.

"What?"

Tomorrow, everything was changing. Tomorrow, three of the teenagers from Charles's mansion would be leaving to find their own paths in life – but tonight, that didn't deter any of them. The over-eighteens had gathered around for a game of I Never, and generally to celebrate their friendship with a bit of alcohol to lighten it up.

"You have a tattoo?" Sean's voice rose an octave with every word, "Where? Why didn't I know about this?"

Danni stretched out her leg and wiggled her foot. There, tattooed onto her ankle, was a tiny blue butterfly. Sean gaped as though he'd never seen a tattoo in his life. Grinning, Danni withdrew her leg.

"Okay, it's my turn," Elliott reminded them, waving his bottle and nearly sloshing vodka on himself. "Shit. Alright. I Never prank called anyone."

"Really?" Danni gasped, raising her bottle to her lips as did Sean and Tobi. "My friend, you are sadly deprived. We should do it now!"

She jumped eagerly to her feet, eliciting groans from several of the boys, who were not in the least bit interested in prank calling anyone.

"Nooo!" Tobi grabbed Danni's arm as the dark-haired girl made to stand. "We're playing this."

"I'll go then," Hank shrugged, "Umm…I Never shoplifted."

It was only Tobi, surprisingly, who drank this time. Open noticing that everyone else was silent and staring at her, she raised her eyebrows challengingly and placed down her bottle.

"I was a street thief for like three years. Come on. Of course I STOLE."

Danni nodded knowingly, swilling the remaining vodka in her bottle. It was well past midnight, yet still the small group of them remained sitting in Elliott's room, cross-legged and prepared for whatever bold I Never question would come next.

"I Never read a porno magazine."

All of the boys except Hank drank. Tobi and Danni exchanged rather disgusted glances, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Tobi turned and raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Alex demanded, folding his arms defensively across his chest, "We're _guys._"

Sean nudged Danni. "You're sexier than any of the chicks in the magazines, any day."

Danni simply frowned. "Sean, please shut up. You're drunk."

"I Never been suspended from high school!" Tobi shouted, raising her bottle into the air. To no one's surprise, it was only Elliott that drank. Considering that Alex hadn't even gone to half of high school and neither had Tobi, Danni was a typical goodie-two-shoes and Hank had been catapulted straight to university level, this wasn't that astonishing.

"Why, Sean," Tobi turned to face him, looking rather amused. "You haven't been suspended? That must have been an accomplishment."

Sean grinned and shrugged. "My teachers loved me."

Alex groaned and staggered to his feet. The vodka bottle in his hand was empty and Tobi guessed that he was totally out of it. Well, she knew who certainly wasn't driving the Cadillac out of there tomorrow.

"My head's starting to spin. I'm going to bed."

Hank nodded and stood. "I think that's a good idea, actually."

* * *

><p>Tobi shoved the last of her bags into the boot and slammed it down, nodding towards Alex and giving him the thumbs up. She noticed that he was busy talking with Charles, so she cupped her hands around her mouth.<p>

"We're good to go!"

In all honesty, Tobi just wanted to leave as soon as possible. Otherwise, she felt that she might change her mind and decide to stay. So much had happened at this mansion. She had lived there for practically the last year of her life. She had come to terms with who she was. And, she had fallen in love with…

"It's all good." Alex grinned as he strode towards her. "England beat France."

_An idiot._

"Umm, in what?" Tobi planted her hands on her hips.

Alex just smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "In the soccer. Get with the times."

Tobi pushed him playfully in the chest. Alex and his obsession with the soccer. Sometimes, she really did have to wonder. She guessed after he'd been stuck in solitary confinement for so long, he wanted to keep up to date with what was going on…that, and he was a nut about sports.

"Whatever."

Charles was looking rather concerned as Elliott wheeled out the Harley-Davidson. After Tobi's little stunt trying to get away from Bishop, it had taken some time to repair. Charles was clearly reluctant to give up the motorbike, despite the fact that he couldn't use it himself. He frowned at Elliott.

"You will be careful with that, won't you?"

"Of course." Elliott looked utterly thrilled with his new possession, upon which he had packed his bags. "She's my baby now."

Tobi rolled her eyes. Boys and their toys, honestly. Charles wheeled his chair over to Elliott, inspecting the Harley-Davidson. It shone like it was brand new as he placed a hand on it. However, Tobi guessed that it wasn't the motorbike Charles would miss as much as Elliott.

"So where exactly are you headed, Elliott?"

"Don't exactly know." Elliott pulled down his sunglasses. "I was planning on buying a flat in Los Angeles, maybe. I'm thinking of starting up a business."

"Really?" Tobi had to admit that she was a little surprised at this. "What sort of business?"

"I don't know." Elliott shrugged. "Just some kind of business. I used to be into music. Maybe something to do with that."

Charles turned to face Alex and Tobi. Alex shuffled his feet rather uncomfortably and Tobi became very interested in her nails. The thing was, they didn't exactly know where they were going yet, and they didn't want Charles acting like an overbearing parent about their lack of direction.

"What about you two?"

"Well…" Alex risked a glance at Tobi, who shrugged. "We don't really know yet."

"Hmm." Charles thought about it for a moment before he nodded slowly. "I have some contacts in New York City, you know. They're not mutants, but they might be able to help you two. Find you some good accommodation, help you get jobs…"

"Charles…" Tobi felt a little embarrassed. The whole point of this was that she and Alex wanted to be independent now. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure Alex and I can manage fine on our own. But…New York City does sound pretty good. Alex?"

He frowned and Tobi thought that he was going to reject the idea, but then he smiled and leaned across to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm kidding. New York City's great."

There was a tense silence and Tobi knew it was time to leave. Impulsively, she swooped down and planted a kiss on Charles's cheek.

"Thanks, Charles. For…everything."

"That's quite alright, Tobi," Charles nodded, but his blue eyes were solemn.

Alex made do with a handshake, but Tobi could see him swallowing hard. She turned to face Danni, who opened her mouth as if to say something, and then charged at Tobi and started crying. Tobi awkwardly patted Danni's back.

"I can't believe you're going!" Danni sobbed, "You're my best friend."

"I'm still going to call you, idiot," Tobi laughed, pulling away from Danni. "Chin up. You haven't seen the last of me. We're going to come back and pester you, don't worry about that."

It was hard for Tobi to say goodbye to her friends. Even Elliott, who could be a pain the ass at times, was still hard to get rid of. But when Tobi hopped into the car (Alex had insisted on driving, despite her protests) and looked back at the mansion disappearing behind them, she knew she'd done the right thing.

Once they reached the main road, Elliott revved up the Harley-Davidson and offered them a wave as he roared off in the opposite direction. Alex and Tobi drove on in silence for quite some time, before Tobi couldn't take it any longer and she started to fiddle with the radio.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, frowning slightly.

"Just focus on the road. We need music."

A somewhat familiar song came on and Tobi clapped her hands delightedly and wound down the window.

"Yes! It's The Beatles!"

Alex groaned. In all honesty, he hated The Beatles, and the prospect of being stuck listening to that sort of music the entire car trip did not appeal to him in the least. Tobi was grooving away in the seat beside him, but Alex was feeling quite pessimistic now.

"How long until we reach New York City?" he groaned.

"Shut up and drive, Havok."


End file.
